


En el fondo de una botella

by MoskaFleur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Gay Pirates - Freeform, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, vogeur brook
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los mugiwara parten de Punk Hazard hacia Dressrosa, sin saber, que lo importante no será el destino, sino lo que suceda durante el viaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En el fondo de una botella

**Author's Note:**

> (Aclaraciones: En el subtitulado castellano del anime, Luffy abrevia Trafalgar, que suena como Toraofarugaru, y lo deja como Torao, cosa que en el manga CREO que han escrito como Traffy. Básicamente es una forma de poner de los nervios a Law. / Los pensamientos se encuentran entre asteriscos, así *pensamiento*).

Los Mugiwara, junto con Trafalgar Law, habían emprendido su viaje hacia Dressrosa. Law cada vez se arrepentía más de haber hecho aquella alianza con el ingenuo Mugiwara; era demasiado temerario, alborotador, alocado... pero... eso eran factores... ¡que casi le agradaban! Al principio no, al principio le ponía nerviosismo. Todo el día saltando de acá para allá, gritando que tenía hambre, no respetando acuerdos, instrucciones, etc... pero con el tiempo te acostumbrabas, y había acabado haciéndole gracia, le había cogido cariño a ese criajo inocente. Tan temido por todos... ¡si sólo era un crío haciendo el ganso las 24 horas!

El problema era que quizás le estaba cogiendo demasiado cariño... teniendo en cuenta que algún día tendría que derrotarlo.

Día 1. Desde la perspectiva de Nami (general).

-¡Nami-Swaaaaaaaan~~~~~! ¡Tenemos un GRAVE problema aquí en la cocina! - canturreó Sanji

-¡¿Qué problema?! - Respondió la pelirroja desde la barandilla de cubierta.

\- ¡Qué Luffy se ha comido toda la jodida comida y agua potable que había en el jodido barco~~~~~~...!¡... Y perdona mi lenguaje, mi Namicilla~~~! - Contestó Sanji.

\- ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?¡Lo mato!¡¿Dónde está ese cabeza de melón?!- Nami se dirigió hecha una furia a la sala del acuario buscando a Luffy.

Al entrar, encontró a Robin leyendo, y a Franky durmiendo en el sofá.

\- Shhh... Está dormido! - le dijo Nico Robin con una  _amable y dulce sonrisa_ , mientras hacía el gesto de guardar silencio.

\- ¡Oh! - Bajó el tono de voz hasta hablar en susurros - ¿Has visto a Luffy?

\- No, mira a ver en el camarote de los chicos, a lo mejor sigue durmiendo... ten en cuenta que aunque sean las 2 de la tarde, ayer se acostaron tarde tras la fiesta que hicimos – rió levemente – Mira a Franky, ha caído como un ceporro hace media hora –  _sonrió_ de nuevo.

\- ¡Ese baka se ha comido y bebido todo lo que quedaba! - dijo la pelirroja alterada pero en un susurro – ¡Tendremos que buscar una isla cercana para conseguir comida!¡Pero ya! ¡Porque no queda nada y ya es la hora de comer! Esto sólo nos está retrasando del plan inicial... No sé que opinará Trafalgar-san cuando se entere de esto... ¡Bueno, voy a ver si encuentro a Luffy y le pateo el trasero! ¡Hasta luego!

\- Hasta luego, navegante – se despidió la morena.

Nami cerró la puerta de la sala acuario lentamente para no hacer ruido y caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó al cuarto de los chicos. Usopp, Luffy y Zoro estaban ahí, durmiendo despatarrados, cada uno en su hamaca. Bueno, Zoro no. Zoro estaba tirado justo debajo de la suya. Se habría caído mientras dormía y ni se había despertado. * Qué baka * pensó Nami.

Se aproximó hasta la hamaca de Luffy y con su cara siniestra lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo arrastró silenciosamente hasta la cubierta. Sus nakamas no tenían por qué pagar las fechorías del capitán.

\- ¡Eres un inconsciente! - le gritó Nami mientras le despertaba de una patada en el culo - ¡Por tu culpa ahora tendremos que parar a recoger víveres antes de nuestro destino, y con mucha urgencia, porque podemos pasar un par de días sin comer, pero no sin agua!

Luffy se levantó sobresaltado – ¡¿Qué se ha acabado la comida!? - Gritó con desesperación.

\- ¡No se ha acabado, te la has comido tú, so glotón! - Nami calló al cuelo de rodillas de pura desesperación – Ahora tendremos que comernos a Chopper... – lloriqueó.

\- ¡A mi no me vais a comer! - Gritó Chopper escondiéndose (al revés) detrás de Trafalgar. Ambos habían salido a cubierta al escuchar los gritos de ambos camaradas – ¡Trafalgar-senpai, protégeme!

\- Nadie va a comerle, doctor, se lo prometo – comentó con  _total tranquilidad_ Law – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Luffy se ha comido todo. Resumiendo, vaya. - contestó la navegante con la cara pegada a la cubierta, de pura depresión – Eso nos obliga a parar en una isla, ya mismo.

\- Tss.. Es una putada, pero qué le vamos a hacer... - respondió tras respirar hondo. Ya no estaba en su barco. Toda la eficacia, profesionalidad, compañerismo, etc... no era igual aquí. * Ésta gente está loca * Pensó.

\- Bien, pues sintiéndolo mucho chicos, hoy no hay desayuno, ni comida, si encontramos una isla, tendremos cena. - Dijo Sanji, asomándose desde la cocina mientras secaba un vaso con un trapo – ¡A no ser, que pesquéis algo, claro!

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Se lo diré a Usopp! - Luffy corrió hacia la habitación.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades. Chopper y Law estaban en la enfermería, charlando. Luffy y Usopp intentaban pescar, sin ningún éxito. Franky seguía durmiendo, Robin leía, Zoro se ejercitaba en cubierta con una de esas macro-pesas de una tonelada, y Brook tomaba el sol (lo cual era bastante absurdo porque sus huesos no iban a broncearse, pero le hacía feliz). Sanji fumaba un cigarrillo apoyado ligeramente en la barandilla de cubierta, mientras intercambiaba charlas fugaces con Brook y algún pique con Zoro, aparentemente.

Nami mientras tanto buscaba en la lejanía una isla, algo, necesitaban desembarcar ya. No prestaba demasiada atención a sus nakamas.

¡Sí!¡Por fin! - Nami dio un brinco de alegría, había encontrado tierra firme. Había tardado 5 horas, pero había tierra firme a un par de millas -¡He encontrado tierra chicos! Calculo que llegaremos en una hora máximo. Tenemos el viento a favor.- Sonrió triunfal. Y sedienta. Muy sedienta.

Se giró y encontró un espectáculo patético. Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Sanji y Zoro, tirados en el suelo mientras emitían gemidos de auxilio.

\- ¿¡Qué tripa se os ha roto ahora!? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Tenemos sed... - contestaron todos a la vez.

\- Es que sois idiotas. Os decimos que no hay agua potable y, os ponéis a pescar a pleno sol, seguro que os ha dado una insolación, ¡por imbéciles! ¡Brook, tú estás muerto, no puedes tener sed!

\- Nami-san, yo me estoy solidarizando. Además, yo también quiero pasar sed, soy uno más, respeta mis sentimientos – dijo en tono teatral mientras Nami murmuraba algo ininteligible al respecto.

\- Y tú Zoro, sin agua, no se te ocurre otra brillante idea que la de ponerte a hacer ejercicio durante 4 horas seguidas. Más tonto y no naces. - Añadió Nami con superioridad.

\- Eh, usurera, a mi no me hables con ese tono – respondió el peliverde con mucho esfuerzo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a meterte con mi Namicilla, que te arreo, marimo!

\- ¡¿Tu y cuántos más, cara arroba?! - Ambos hicieron el amago de levantarse y comenzar a pelear pero no podían.

\- Sanji, ¿y tú que has hecho, no te he visto haciendo ejercicio alguno, porqué estás ahí tirado? - preguntó la navegante confusa.

\- El tabaco da sed. Y me he fumado una cajetilla en 4 horas.

\- Estás enfermo – murmuró Zoro – eso te matará.

\- ¿¡Desde cuándo te preocupa mi salud, marimo de mierda?!

Comenzaron a pelearse, así que Nami les dio la espalda. * Idiotas * pensó. Y se alejó de allí ignorando su absurda discusión.

\- ¡EHHHHHH! ¡Pero yo tengo sake, ¿no?! Hahahaha ¡Jódete, cocinerucho! - Rió Zoro a carcajadas.

\- No, no hay, te lo acabaste anoche en la fiesta de bienvenida de Law... – respondió Sanji con una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo que eso supondría un pique más entre ambos. Después se rió de él, mientras Zoro se golpeaba la frente con el suelo de la cubierta.

Nami se sentó en una tumbona a ver la puesta de sol. De repente Law y Chopper salieron, y al ver aquel espectáculo se sobresaltaron. Nami les explicó lo sucedido.

\- Si tienen una insolación, tenemos que tratarlos ya, no es nada pero no hay que dejar que empeore – dijo Chopper, a lo que Law asintió. - Zoro, en cambio, sólo tiene sed. Le podemos dejar aquí. - Law rió discretamente al ver el descontento de Zoro ante tal trato.

Trafalgar hizo un "Room", levantó del suelo a Usopp y a Luffy y se los llevó flotando a la enfermería, mientras Chopper iba a su lado entusiasmado con su poder.

Brook, al ver que no conseguía ningún tipo de atención estando ahí tirado, se levantó se sacudió el polvo con actitud noble, se acercó a Nami, le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle que le enseñara las bragas, recibió una patada voladora de Sanji desde el suelo. Nami rió como gesto de gratitud y Sanji empezó a canturrear desde el suelo del barco mientras Zoro le hacía burla.

Una hora después, tal y como Nami había predicho, había llegado a aquella isla. Parecía un lugar agradable, pero nunca hay que fiarse,  _las apariencias engañan._

Desembarcaron todos menos Law, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy, que permanecieron en la enfermería, y Brook, que hacía guardia fuera.

\- Bien chicos, Sanji y Robin, quiero que vayáis a por comida, lo principal es lo principal, y una vez la tengáis podéis comprar lo que queráis, pero no os salgáis del presupuesto - ordenó la navegante.

\- A veces parece cómo si ella fuera la capitana realmente... – susurró Zoro a Franky.

\- Sí, y a mí personalmente me da más miedo que Doflamingo... - Respondió el peliazul, y Zoro asintió seria y discretamente.

\- Os he oído, idiotas – Zoro y Franky tragaron saliva – Y vosotros, junto conmigo, iréis a por agua, mucha agua.

\- Y mucho sake – dijo Zoro con entusiasmo.

\- Si te lo pagas tú no hay problema – los ojos de Nami cobraron forma de berry.

\- Qué remedio... Dame dinero, entonces.

\- ¡Si te doy dinero yo es como si te lo estuviera pagando yo, imbécil! - La pelirroja estaba que echaba humo, sus camaradas eran unos bakas.

\- Nami-san, Zoro-kun... no discutáis – sonrió amablemente Robin, como siempre – vayamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. ¡El tiempo apremia!

\- ¿Nos veremos aquí en media hora, vale? No causéis problemas, no habléis con desconocidos, no robéis, no matéis, no luchéis, no arméis escándalo, no mostréis vuestras habilidades, no...-la pelirroja fue interrumpida por Franky.

\- ¿..Básicamente que no nos movamos? - rió al terminar la frase.

\- * Suspiró * Intentad ser buenos, por favor – respondió Nami, con agotamiento.

Cada uno fue a realizar la tarea encomendada. Nami decidió ir con Zoro y Franky porque Zoro tenía que ir con dos personas sí o sí. Entre dos personas es más fácil controlar a alguien y temían que Zoro se perdiese otra vez. ¿Y por qué con Franky, y no con Sanji o Robin? Porque si hubiera sido Sanji, habría estado peleándose todo el camino. Y ella quería que Robin fuera con Sanji por separado porque ella impone, y así Sanji no podría pararse a molestar a las muchachitas de la isla, porque pensarían que era un mujeriego y no le seguirían el juego, evitando que se retrasaran en su misión. Así se garantizaba no armar jaleo. Un plan perfecto. Salvo porque los planes nunca salen bien si los planeas pensando sólo en tus actos y en tu forma de actuar. Acabaron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el barco, todo el pueblo les perseguía para entregarles a la marina por piratería. ¡¿Que cómo fue posible?! Pues Nami no estaba segura de qué había pasado con Sanji y Robin, pero sí que había vivido lo que había pasado junto a Franky y Zoro.

Nami se paró durante una milésima de segundo (más tiempo, es una forma de hablar) a mirar un collar de conchas en un puestecillo, y cuando se giró de nuevo, Zoro ya no estaba. ¿¡Cómo demonios era posible eso!? ¡¿Se había teletransportado o qué?!

Franky, por su parte, no hizo nada malo el pobre, pero digamos que ver a un ciborg de unos dos metros de altura, no pasa desapercibido. Los niños estaban entusiasmados con él, así que Nami le dejó con ellos mientras fue a buscar a Zoro. Tras andar durante 2 kilómetros solamente guiándose por su instinto y tras haber preguntado a un par de aldeanos, le encontró tirado a lado de una fuente con todo el cargamento de agua. Por lo menos había cumplido su misión. Consiguieron volver a donde Franky se encontraba, justo a tiempo de que unos aldeanos reconocieran sus caras en los carteles de  _wanted_. Empezaron a perseguirles, y cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro vieron que desde la otra dirección venían Sanji y Robin corriendo, con el cargamento de comida, pero corriendo. * En el fondo son buena gente, siempre cumplen con su deber * pensó Nami.

Subieron al barco y zarparon antes de que pudieran detenerles.

Nami empezó a recuperar el aliento – Ahora me explicáis qué ha pasado, ¿acaso no os dije que pasarais desapercibidos?

\- Tuvimos algunos problemillas... - comentó Sanji en voz baja

\- Con mujeres - terminó Robin tajantemente.

\- ¡Sanji-kun...! - Nami era aterradora cuando se enfadaba, parecía un demonio del abismo.

Franky se acercó a Robin y le dijo algo en voz baja – Oi, Nami, volvemos en un rato – comentó después.

\- Vale, chicos - * ¿Qué les pasará? * pensó. * En fin * - Vale, Sanji, la cena. Zoro, vete a ducharte, apestas – Zoro la miró con desprecio – Y Brook... - Nami se tumbó, por fín, después de un día tan ajetreado, en la tumbona – tú tócame algo, por favor.

\- Qué propuesta tan indecente, viniendo de una señorita, Nami-san... ¡Acepto! - pero antes de que Brook pudiera hacer nada Nami le golpeó.

\- ¡Me refería a que tocaras alguna pieza musical, idiota! - Nami no tenía un sólo minuto de descanso.

Al cabo de un rato de relax, vio pasar a Zoro recién salido de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura como única prenda. * Este sólo quiere lucirse... creído desubicado * pensó.

Desde su tumbona sólo oía, el oleaje y la guitarra de Brook... era todo tan relajante a veces... hasta que empezó a oír los gritos de los de la enfermería, y algún tipo de pelea entre Sanji y Zoro en la cocina. - Malditos sean... - murmuró, y buscó unos tapones para las orejas y volvió a su tumbona.

-¡Ya está la cena! - gritó Sanji desde la cocina rato después.

Nami no lo había oído por culpa de los tapones, pero fue despertada de su siesta por Robin. - ¿Qué hablabais, Franky y tu, antes? - le dijo la pelirroja, curiosa.

\- Nada importante - dijo con su amable y cerrada sonrisa.

*Qué misterioso todo... En fin * Me muero de hambre, ¿vamos? - y las dos se dirigieron hacia el bullicioso comedor.

Desde luego las comidas, cenas y desayunos del Sunny Go eran vergonzosas. Zoro y Sanji lanzándose piques continuos sin sentido. Usopp disparando comida a la boca de Luffy, Robin aplaudiendo dicha hazaña como si de verdad le impresionase; Chopper parecía mantener una conversación normal con Franky, Brook comía, pero la comida caía a un cubo, previamente preparado, porque al no tener órganos no podía almacenarla. *Qué desperdicio de comida tenemos con este hombre...*. Nami no pudo contener la risa cuando vio la cara de Law que estaba sentado al lado de Luffy. Parecía aterrado, no sabía en dónde se había metido.

-¿Trafalgar.-san, quieres que te cambie el sitio? - dijo la pelirroja entre risas, intentando contenerse.

\- No... no hace falta... - respondió Trafalgar con su semblante perturbado.

¿Tan mal lo estaba pasando? Todos sabemos que él es mucho más refinado pero estaba completamente ausente, lo que hacía aún más gracia a Nami. La cena transcurrió como una cena normal.

Al acabar, Zoro y Sanji se quedaron a fregar los platos. Robin se sentó en una butaca del acuario, Franky se fue a su cuarto; y Luffy, Brook, Usopp y Chopper jugaban en el camarote de los chicos.

Al salir del comedor, Nami vio a Law apoyado en la barandilla del barco - ¿Trafalgar-san, se ha hecho un poco tarde, no vas a irte a dormir aún?- le preguntó.

-No, gracias, no tengo sueño – respondió el moreno.

\- Esas ojeras no dicen lo mismo – respondió ella divertida.

Él rió levemente - Estoy bien, son de nacimiento... no tengo sueño, acuéstate tú, si quieres me quedo a hacer guardia.

\- Se supone que ya la iba a hacer Zoro, pero bueno, me parece bien. Dos mejor que uno. - con ésto, la pelirroja se despidió y se fue a dormir a su cuarto, no sin antes ponerse los tapones para los oídos. Esos mocosos del camarote masculino seguían armando jaleo. Finalmente consiguió dormir.

Día 1. Desde la perspectiva de Franky y Robin.

Acababa de despertarse. Seguía cansada, ya que la noche anterior se habían acostado muy tarde, salvo Brook, a quién le había tocado hacer guardia. Todo con motivo de que Trafalgar-san se hubiera unido a ellos, por un tiempo debido a la alianza entre Luffy y el susodicho. Realmente no importaba que hubiera o no un motivo, en ese barco estaban siempre de fiesta. * Irresponsables e inconscientes, nos llamó Trafalgar-san * pensó Robin mientras reía silenciosamente. Se vistió, se cepilló su larga cabellera negra azulada y salió de la habitación. No escuchó ningún ruido, y quiso cerciorarse de que todos estaban durmiendo bien. Se asomó al cuarto de los chicos. * Qué visión *. Robin rió para sus adentros. *Son como críos *. Luffy despatarrado en su hamaca en una postura casi imposible,  _ventajas de la gomu gomu no mi;_ Usopp dormía tranquilo, aunque roncaba como para despertar al Kraken _,_ Chopper en cambio era un angelito, tan tierno. De repente Robin se percató de que Sanji no estaba en su hamaca. *¿Se habrá levantado ya...? Estará preparando el desayuno, qué eficiente es éste muchacho * pensó para sus adentros. Buscó la hamaca de Zoro con la mirada, pues era el último que quedaba por confirmar de los presentes en la sala, cuando les vio. Zoro y Sanji abrazados durmiendo en la hamaca de Zoro.

\- No me lo puedo creer - susurró y rió - No se odian tanto después de todo – sonrió pícaramente y salió de allí aún riéndose, jactándose de su descubrimiento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, esperando no haber hecho mucho ruido al cerrar.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Nami, y se asomó, estaba dormida. Fue hacia el camarote de invitados, donde se encontraba Law, y allí estaba, el cirujano de la muerte, dormido como un bebé. Por último, fue a la de Franky. Le pareció oír un ruido dentro, así que llamó.

toc toc toc

\- A- Adelante

\- Buenos días... Franky, ¿cómo es que te has  _levantado_ tan temprano? - le preguntó la morena algo nerviosa.

\- No me acosté... lo intenté, pero era incapaz de dormirme...Sólo he echado ligeras siestas de 30 min como mucho... menuda cogorza me pillé ayer...

\- Doy fe – rió un poco, Robin, hasta que recordó lo que pasó aquella noche – … ¿Tienes lagunas? ¿Resaca?...

\- Resaca. Mucha resaca. Y no es que tenga lagunas, es que a partir de un momento de la noche, no recuerdo nada más... recuerdo hasta que se llevaron a Nami a su camarote... ¿qué pasó? ¿Cuánto bebí? - respondió el peliazul.

\- Pues... sí que te perdiste mucho... si... - comenzó la morena...

_COMIENZO DEL FLASHBACK_

Eran las 8 de la tarde y por fin gozaban de un poco de relax tras Punk Hazard.

\- ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fies-ta! - Repetía Luffy constantemente, mientras Usopp, Brook y Chopper se le unían canturreándolo en una conga.

\- Mugiwara-ya, ¿estás seguro? Deberíamos estar en guardia – le repetía Law.

\- No seas aburrido, Torao, ¡relájate y disfruta! ¡Además ahora estás en mi barco, mando yo! Haha – Luffy seguía riendo.

\- En realidad, siempre has mandado tú... aunque se supone que es una alianza por igual... - murmuraba Trafalgar cabizbajo. - En fin, me uniré... un día es un día... ¿ _qué podría pasar que fuera tan terrible_? - se unió a la celebración, dejando su nodachi apoyada en la pared de la cocina, y el abrigo y el sombrero, en el perchero.

\- Trafalgar-san, trata de acostumbrarte, este barco es una locura constante, pero es divertido – comentó Robin con su adorable sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando, y en pocos minutos la cocina era un caos, Sanji estaba dividido entre pelear con Zoro y tirarle los tejos a Nami. Chopper estaba hablándole a Law de los dos años que pasó separado de sus compañeros, pero Law no podía evitar reírse de las tonterías que hacía Luffy. Bueno, nadie podía evitarlo, Luffy llamaba demasiado la atención. Siempre.

\- ¡Nico Robin, estás suuuuuppeeeeerrrr esta noche! - dijo Franky levantándose las gafas de sol y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

\- Franky – sonrió ella – muchas gracias, tú también estás muy bien.

Mantuvieron una entretenida charla durante la cena. Tras ésta, Sanji apareció con varias botellas de sake, y empezó a servir a cada uno en su vaso, excepto a Zoro, quien bebía de la propia botella. Una cena alocada digna de un corral, había acabado como una velada agradable, llena de risas, música y charlas. Tras un par de botellas bien repartidas, el alcohol empezó a tener efecto en todos aquellos que estaban bebiendo. Robin y Chopper eran los únicos que se habían abstenido de beber aquella noche; Chopper porque era un niño, y Robin porque no le apetecía.

*Qué panorama... * pensaba Robin. Nami completamente borracha dormida sobre la mesa. Brook intentando verle las bragas cortosionándose por debajo de la mesa cual serpiente, pero recibía pisotones de Sanji de vez en cuando. Éste estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Zoro. Por sus caras, supuso que estaban picándose otra vez.

Chopper, Usopp y Luffy intentando hacer reír a Trafalgar de cualquier modo, más estúpidos que de costumbre. Éste, con las mejillas sonrosadas y actitud calmada, intentando ignorarles.

\- Uy... Qué mal le sienta el alcohol al Shichibukai... - le susurró Robin a Franky entre risas, y éste asintió.

Franky tampoco era el más indicado para hablar, llevaba una cogorza bastante notable. Se reía por cualquier cosa, y su peinado cambiaba sin avisar.

\- Oi, Nami – Robin la despertó – estás muy cansada, deberías irte a dormir, ¿no crees?

\- Tienes... razón... - intentó ponerse de pie, pero era imposible, se tambaleaba.

\- ¡Nami-swannnn, yo te acompaño a tu camarote~~~~~! - Gritó Sanji levantándose de golpe de su silla.

\- No, tú no, Sanji. No me fío de tí. - respondió Robin con cara asesina. Cosa que hizo a Sanji tener un escalofrío y volvió a sentarse cabizbajo. - Usopp, Chopper, id vosotros, sois los que mejor estáis. - continuó la morena.

Dicho y hecho, Chopper adoptó su forma "humana" y ambos ayudaron a Nami a ir andando hasta su camarote. No volvieron, así que se dio por hecho que se habían ido a dormir ya.

Luffy seguía pegando brincos alrededor de un Law inmóvil y pensativo. Sanji y Zoro mantenían su habitual discusión sin sentido, a la que ya nadie prestaba atención.

Brook interrumpió – Buenas noches chicos, voy a mi puesto, me toca hacer guardia, además estoy algo cansado... - Se acercó a Robin, le tomó la mano y se la "besó" - Robin-chan, un placer gozar de vuestra compañía en esta agradable velada. - Acto seguido, se fue, dejando en la sala a los seis restantes.

\- Oi, Robin, ¿y si nos escabullimos? - le susurró Franky – estos están entretenidos – terminó soltando una leve risita. Robin Aceptó.

Salieron sin ser vistos, lo cual era todo un mérito teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de Franky.

Franky la cogió de la mano y se la llevó a la sala del acuario. Una vez allí, y durante aproximadamente 1 hora, estuvieron charlando. De nada en especial, pero siempre es más agradable mantener una conversación con tranquilidad que rodeada de alborotadores. Franky estaba borracho pero aún así podía mantener una conversación inteligente. Salvo por la cara de embobado que adquiría cuando Robin le hablaba con entusiasmo de algo.  ***** Es tan jodidamente guapa * pensaba Franky.

En un determinado momento de la conversación, Franky dejó de escuchar lo que ésta le decía. Sólo podía mirar cómo el azul de sus ojos se volvía más intenso al recibir la luz de la luna que atravesaba la gran pecera. Robin terminó de hablar.

\- Eh, ¿nos damos un daño en la pecera? No hay peces carnívoros, no nos harán nada. - sugirió el peliazul.

\- Franky, es agua de mar, mi habilidad... ya sabes, no puedo – respondió la morena con una sonrisa triste.

\- No seas boba, yo te sujeto. Te saqué del agua en la Isla Gyogin, ¿no? - Ella asintió – ¡Pues ya está! ¡Va a ser suuuuuupppeeeerrr!

Robin se quitó el vestido que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior. Al verla, la cara de Franky se volvió completamente roja. Pero él hizo lo mismo, y se quitó la chaqueta, quedando únicamente con el bañador ajustado que le caracterizaba. La cogió en brazos y salieron con cuidado a cubierta, fueron a la compuerta del acuario, la abrieron y saltaron dentro.

Pasaron unos minutos riéndose y hablando allí, hasta que Franky la besó. Fue un beso corto, como una prueba. Se separó de ella y la miró, Robin tenía los ojos muy abiertos, parecía sorprendida. Lo que hizo que Franky dudara de si había hecho bien o mal. Nunca había sido muy bueno interpretando señales femeninas.

Robin cambió su expresión a una expresión dulce y le devolvió el beso. Éste segundo beso fue más intenso. Ambos se abrazaron. Franky tenía que hacer más esfuerzo pues tenía que mantenerlos a los dos con la cabeza fuera del agua, únicamente con la fuerza de sus piernas. Además, estaba muy borracho. Robin le acariciaba el rapado. Pero prefería el tupé que llevaba dos años antes, así que pulsó su nariz con su propia nariz y su peinado cambió. - Así mejor – rió Robin mientras le besaba de nuevo. Ambos se acariciaban y se besaban pasionalmente.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso...? - Robin se paró en silencio a escuchar.

\- Yo no oigo nada - respondió Franky.

\- Será mi imaginación, haha, me pareció oír algo... es igual - y continuaron besándose. Hasta que en un momento determinado Robin rozó con su rodilla la entrepierna de Franky sin querer. Éste, ante ese contacto perdió el control y se hundieron momentáneamente en el agua. Franky al darse cuenta volvió a impulsarse y la sacó de allí. Entre toses (de haber tragado agua) y risas, se sentaron en el bordillo de la pecera.

\- Sabes Robin - comenzó - Creo que si no hubiera estado borracho, jamás habría hecho esto - y rió ligeramente al terminar la frase.

La expresión de Robin cambió súbitamente. - Buenas noches, Franky – Muy seria y con el cabello negro ocultando parte de su rostro, se marchó, dejando a Franky con la palabra en la boca.* ¿He hecho algo mal? * Franky no lo entendía. Aún borracho, fue al acuario, donde ya no estaba la ropa de Robin, recogió sus ropas, y se fue a su habitación. * ¿Qué le habrá molestado? *. No consiguió dormirse.

Robin, ya en su cuarto, se secó el cabello con una toalla, se puso el camisón y se acostó. * _"_ _si no hubiera estado borracho, jamás habría hecho esto"..._ Supongo que soy algo que sólo haría borracho.* pensó con rabia contenida * Debería dormirme, mañana será un largo día...*.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_-_ Robin. Oi, Robin. - Franky intentaba sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado algo traspuesta... ibas a contarme qué pasó ayer.

\- Oh... am... nada, nos quedamos hasta tarde y nos fuimos a dormir, nada más... Voy a leer un rato...

\- ¿Al acuario? - Cuando dijo esa palabra, Robin sintió una punzada en el pecho. - Yo también voy, a lo mejor allí consigo conciliar el sueño de una vez.

Los dos se encaminaron a la habitación, Robin se puso a leer un libro y Franky se tumbó en el sofá. A los 5 minutos de estar allí se quedó dormido como un tronco. Robin le miró, y con una de sus manos artificiales, le acarició el tupé, que aún llevaba puesto.

Robin oyó unas voces en cubierta, pero no prestó mucha atención, seguidamente unos pasos firmes y rápidos, se acercaban por el pasillo hacia aquella habitación. De repente Nami entró por la puerta. Al parecer Luffy se había comido todo aquella noche. Luffy se había quedado con Sanji, Law y Zoro. Seguro que le dejaron solo en algún momento y en su estado de embriaguez se lo comió todo, aunque esto no influyera, pues su apetito era siempre insaciable. Robin le sugirió que mirara en el camarote de los chicos, porque la última vez lo había visto allí. Y le dedicó la sonrisa más amable que fue capaz de forzar. Nami ni se percató, cerró la puerta y despareció.

Unos minutos después se oían gritos en cubierta. * Son como niños * pensó Robin mientras reía.

Aquella tarde Nami divisó una isla. Llegaron dentro de un plazo razonable. Nami mandó a Sanji y a Robin ir a por comida. Robin se hacía una idea del por qué. Tendría que vigilar a Sanji, aunque fuera escurridizo. Eso sí, prefería eso a estar pendiente de que Zoro no se perdiera. * Ese peliverde es capaz de perderse en una habitación cerrada * pensó y rió.

Sanji y Robin comenzaron con su tarea. Caminaron hasta el pueblo, y una vez allí compraron toda la comida necesaria. Era mucho, pero Sanji era fuerte,  _podría_  con ello. Sanji parecía algo callado. No estaba adulándola como siempre lo hacía.

\- Cocinero-kun, ¿estás bien, te noto algo ausente?

\- ¿Ha? Oh, no, mi Robin-chwan, estoy bien, perfectamente, sólo pensativo... no veo muchas jovencitas por aquí... - respondió el rubiales.

\- Deberías saber que si Nami me ha enviado contigo es precisamente para evitar que hables con mujeres y tengas problemas. - respondió Robin con autoridad.

\- ¡Ey, Robinzeta mía, yo no causo problemas, las trato como princesas, tal y como se merecen! - respondió algo molesto.

\- Ya, pero eso puede ocasionarte problemas - Rió para sí, ella.

Continuaron el camino, hacia el centro del pueblo. Cuando encontraron una biblioteca-librería. Robin decidió entrar pero el cocinero no podía con ese gran saco lleno de comida. Le dijo que le esperara fuera. Robin entró a la biblioteca y se dispuso a buscar algún libro interesante. De pronto un anciano la vio.

\- ¿Desea usted algo en concreto, señorita ...?

\- Llámeme Robin - dijo con una amable sonrisa.

\- Señorita Robin... - su mirada pareció "despertar" - ¿Qué tipo de libro está buscando - continuó.

\- Busco algún libro interesante... Quizás novela histórica, ¿tiene usted algo así? - respondió la morena.

\- No aquí, pero quizás en la trastienda... si aguarda un momento le enseñaré unos cuantos - dijo el anciano mientras desaparecía tras una cortina que daba a una habitación.

Robin estaba demasiado turbada como para darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Se paseó por la habitación, acercándose al mostrador, y en una de las paredes, en una zona baja, había carteles de recompensa, uno de ellos con su cara. Reaccionó. Oyó un den den mushi siendo utilizado. Salió corriendo de allí, justo cuando el anciano volvía a la sala central del negocio. Era una trampa, acababa de avisar a los guardias del pueblo. La habían reconocido, maldita sea. Salió de la tienda con la esperanza de que Sanji hubiera permanecido en la entrada, pero no fue así. * Mierda, ¿por qué se me ocurrió dejarle solo 5 minutos? ¡Es peor que Zoro! * pensó. En ese instante, Sanji venía corriendo con un montón de hombres fornidos detrás de él, hacia donde ella se encontraba. * Desde que estuvo en Kamabaka... los gustos de Sanji han cambiado mucho... * pensó y rió ligeramente.

\- ¡Sanji, corre, hay que salir de aquí!

\- ¡Robin-Chwaaaannnn! ¡Te prometo que no ha sido con mala intención! ¡Una mujer necesitaba mi ayuda!

\- ¡No es momento de disculpas, Sanji-kun, sólo corre! - le gritó la morena exhausta.

Corrieron hasta el punto de encuentro, con toda la horda de hombretones y guardias detrás de ellos. Vieron que Nami, Zoro y Franky venían corriendo de igual modo desde la dirección contraria y se imaginaron que estarían en igual situación. Llegaron al barco y zarparon en tiempo récord. ¿Que por qué no les atacaron siendo superiores tanto en técnica como en poder? Porque no estaban buscando problemas, no querían hacer daño a nadie.

Una vez navegando, Nami les pidió explicaciones. Robin dejó cargar las culpas a Sanji, porque si hubiera estado donde tenía que estar, habrían conseguido escapar más fácilmente.

Franky la miró pero ella desvió la mirada. Éste se dio cuenta de que algo tenía que haber pasado. Robin y él siempre se habían llevado  _muy_ bien, ya fuera por la cercanía de edad, por la diferencia de personalidades que hacía que se complementaran o porque ambos tenían un pasado doloroso y se apoyaban mutuamente. No era normal que estuviera comportándose así, algo tenía que haber pasado la noche anterior, algo que él no recordaba, pero era evidente que ella sí.

Se acercó a ella y le susurró - Robin, ¿qué te pasa? - a lo cual no obtuvo respuesta, salvo que ella apartó la mirada.

\- Oi, Nami, volvemos en un rato – dijo Franky mientras cogía a Robin de la mano, casi a la fuerza y se la llevaba por el pasillo. Los demás seguían en cubierta.

Se la llevó a su habitación-taller, y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en ésta y se quedó mirando a Robin. Ella se limitaba a estar de pie en medio de la habitación, seria y con la mirada perdida y triste.

\- Robin, dime qué pasó ayer, no sé que hice pero tuve que hacer algo fatal para que estés así conmigo - dijo en tono triste mientras se acercaba a ella. Robin permanecía inmóvil y callada. - Por favor, Robin – levantó ligeramente su barbilla para verle la cara, y ella no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos. Parecía triste.

\- No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, no soy uno de tus inventos – se zafó de la mano de Franky, y salió corriendo de la habitación, encerrándose en la suya.

Abrió uno de sus libros y comenzó a leer. Eso la tranquilizaba, pero no pudo evitar soltar una lagrimilla. ¿Por qué jugaba así con ella? Siempre habían tenido esa "química" especial, siempre había creído que a Franky le gustaba pero ahora no entendía nada. Le había confesado borracho que ella era algo que sólo haría en esas condiciones, la había destrozado. ¿Y ahora venía con sus ojos azules a encandilarla? * Los hombres son unos imbéciles * pensó. Siguió leyendo, tenía que distraerse como fuera.

Mientras tanto Franky no hacía más que darle vueltas a qué pudo haber hecho la noche anterior. ¡No recordaba absolutamente nada! ¡Maldita sea! Se tumbó un rato a pensar. Y se quedó dormido.

La voz de Sanji indicando que la cena ya estaba preparada lo despertó de su letargo. Para su sorpresa, ¡lo recordaba todo! Tuvo una especie de revelación, durante una fase del sueño en la que recordaba lo que había pasado, algo distorsionado, pero era suficiente. ¡Ya sabía en que punto la había cagado con Robin! Aunque aún no entendía por qué, tenía que hablar con ella.

Robin no quería encontrarse con Franky a solas, así que salió corriendo hacia la cocina en cuanto oyó la voz de Sanji. Se encontró a Nami tirada en la tumbona durmiendo, y la despertó. Esta la siguió en dirección al comedor.

\- ¿Qué hablabais, Franky y tu, antes? - le dijo la pelirroja, curiosa.

\- Nada importante - dijo con su amable y cerrada sonrisa, aún forzada.

\- Me muero de hambre, ¿vamos? - y las dos se dirigieron hacia el bullicioso comedor.

La cena fue de lo más normal... para ser el Sunny Go. Zoro y Sanji se peleaban. Brook "comía". Y Robin, aún estando un poco triste, acabó sonriendo al ver las tonterías que hacían Luffy y Usopp. Franky entró en el comedor el último y se sentó junto a Chopper, con el cual mantuvo una conversación estándar mientras miraba a Robin. Ella evitaba cruzar la mirada con él, pero esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta. Y así parecía.

De repente Nami empezó a reírse a carcajadas de la cara de Law. Law tenía una cara de preocupación y temor absoluto. * Ya sé que el capitán es muy excéntrico... ¿pero tanto le está afectando a este pobre chico? * pensó ella.

Al acabar la cena, salió disparada como una flecha hacia el acuario y se sentó a leer. Temía que Franky viniera a buscarla, pero no fue así. En el fondo éso le decepcionó un poco.

Lo único que se oía en el barco eran las voces de algunos de los chicos en el camarote masculino.

Horas después, Robin fue a buscar a Franky, ¡no aguantaba más! Primero le importa, luego no, luego sí, luego no, ¿¡qué demonios le pasa a éste hombre!? Justo cuando estaba apunto de llamar a su puerta, se detuvo. * Mejor no, Robin, es tarde, nada bueno ocurre después de las 2 de la mañana * pensó para sí. Se dio la vuelta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, la puerta que ya quedaba a sus espaldas se abrió.

\- ¡Robin! - Robin podía notar su mirada clavándose en su nuca - ven aquí, tenemos que hablar – La cogió del brazo y la metió en su habitación antes de que pudiera decir nada.

\- No puedes retener a la gente contra su voluntad, es secuestro, un delito – dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

\- No se si te has dado cuenta, pero soy pirata - eso la hizo reír un poco, pero inmediatamente recuperó su expresión seria - Robin, dime por qué te fuiste así. Sí, ya me he acordado, pero no lo entiendo - se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano.

\- Dijistes que soy aquello que sólo harías borracho – murmuró.

\- ¿¡Quéeeee!? ¿¡Cuándo he dicho yo eso!? - Franky no entendía nada.

\- Sabes muy bien cuándo fue... ¡pensé que te gustaba! ¡pensé que teníamos algo especial...! Ya somos adultos, ¡yo pensaba en algo serio! Cuando encontremos el One Piece y Luffy sea el Rey de los Piratas, no quiero seguir huyendo, quiero una vida tranquila, quiero formar esa familia que me arrebataron, quiero dar a un niño lo que yo no pude disfrutar. - Robin casi gritaba a estas alturas. * No me puedo creer que acabe de decir eso *.

* Dios mío... * pensaba Franky, mientras exteriormente su cara era de desconcierto total – ¡Robin lo has malinterpretado! - Con éstas palabras Robin sintió una punzada en el corazón, al parecer Franky sólo estaba jugando. Intentó irse pero él la retuvo entre sus brazos. Ella forcejeaba, creó unas manos que la ayudaron a soltarse. Llegó a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de salir, Franky la habló...

\- ¡Robin, estás equivocada! ¡Déjame explicarte! - le espetó Franky con mirada triste.

\- Sí, llevó mucho tiempo equivocada. - Respondió sin ni siquiera girarse a mirarlo, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Fue a su cuarto y se acostó, se quedó dormida con lágrimas en los ojos.

Día 1. Desde la perspectiva de Law.

Unos gritos en cubierta despertaron al cirujano. * ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan ruidosos estos mugiwara? Maldición * pensó, aún algo dormido. * Puff... qué resaca, ¡dios!... ¿pero cuánto bebí ayer? ¿qué pasó ayer?... por lo menos no me molesta la luz... sólo es un terrible dolor de cabeza... * pensaba. Se tomó un par de medicinas contra la resaca y fue a ver qué pasaba. Se encontró a Chopper saliendo de la enfermería; también parecía alertado por los gritos de la navegante y del Capitán. Al llegar a cubierta, lo primero que pudieron oir fue a Nami hablando de comerse a Chopper. Cosa que al propio doctor no le hizo ninguna gracia y se escondió (mal) detrás de Law.

Nami le explicó el porqué de sus gritos; tenían que buscar una isla cuanto antes. Era un fastidio tener que parar, pero era mejor no correr riesgos, pararían en cuanto encontraran una isla donde comprar provisiones. Se sentía un poco culpable de que Luffy estuviera cargando con toda la culpa del problema de la comida... la culpa era en parte suya.

_COMIENZO DEL FLASHBACK_

Tras escapar de Punk Hazard, los excéntricos mugiwara ya estaban preparando una fiesta. *Qué poco sentido de la responsabilidad tiene ésta gente * pensaba Law para sí.

Luffy, seguido por algunos de su tripulación, hacían una conga, canturreando. Finalmente, se deshizo de sus bártulos y se unió a la fiesta. * Un día es un día... ¿ _qué podría pasar que fuera tan terrible_? * pensó.

Tuvieron una velada... "interesante", la cena no transcurrió diferente de lo que venía a ser el resto del tiempo, así que no le sorprendió demasiado. Chopper empezó a contarle acerca de los dos años que pasó separado de sus compañeros. Pero de vez en cuando Luffy reclamaba su atención y Law no podía evitar reír ante sus bromas. El criajo era tan carismático, adorable incluso. Le `producía un  _sentimiento... ¿paternal?_

El resto de la tripulación estaba a sus cosas.

Tras la cena, sirvieron alcohol, el Shichibukai empezó a notar que el alcohol hacía efecto al beberse 3 vasos, parecía que tenía bastante graduación, seguro que era de la despensa personal de Zoro. Éste se limitaba a discutir con Sanji una vez más, quién sabe por qué. El resto eran un espectáculo de lo más triste por lo general.

Chopper y Usopp se unieron a Luffy y empezaron a intentar hacer reír al Shichibukai. Éste, estaba sonrojado por culpa del alcohol, lo cual hacía reír más aún a Usopp.

Oyó como Franky y Robin comentaban algo sobre él, pero no consiguió entender el qué, y no le importaba demasiado.

Acto seguido, Robin ordenó a Chopper y a Usopp que fueran a llevar a Nami a su camarote, al parecer no se fiaba de Sanji, y con razón. Éstos no volvieron, supuso que se fueron a dormir ya. Sólo quedaban Franky, Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy y él en la habitación, Brook fue después, al parecer le tocaba hacer guardia... o algo así, no estaba seguro, no prestó mucha atención.

Luffy seguía reclamando su total atención, y él se mantenía inmóvil intentando contener la risa. No podía acabar como ellos, ellos eran... eran... no sabría expresarlo.

De repente, Franky y Robin desaparecieron de la sala. * Ni me he dado cuenta de que se hayan ido * pensó el ojigris.

\- Oi, Mugiwara-ya... ¿tu no te cansas nunca? - le preguntó Law.

\- ¡No! - Sonrió.

\- ¿Tu no has... bebido nada? - continuó el supernova.

\- Que va – respondió con su  _amplia y adorable_ sonrisa.

* ¿¡Desde cuando pienso que es adorable!? ¡Ay, dios, qué mal me sienta el alcohol! * se negó ese pensamiento a sí mismo.

De repente Sanji y Zoro empezaron a pelearse en voz cada vez más alta.

\- Eh, tíos, si os vais a pelear hacedlo en cubierta, nosotros aún no hemos terminado de cenar... o lo que quiera que sea esto... una "pos-cena", sí, eso. - dijo Law, que estaba visiblemente borracho. Podía pensar con relativa claridad, pero no hablar con total sentido. Hablaba como si pensara en voz alta.

\- Tienes razón... buenas noches chicos - dijo Sanji, quien también estaba borracho, por no hablar del estado en el que se encontraba Zoro. Ambos salieron a cubierta con una botella cada uno.

Law y Luffy se quedaron solos. Luffy seguía sonriente, parecía que no pasase el tiempo para él. Llevaba con esa energía desde hacía por lo menos 4 horas. * Qué aguante tiene... me pregunto... * se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar era demasiado tarde, su cara estaba completamente roja y su mente se repetía a si misma que borrara ese pensamiento ya mismo * ¿¡Qué demonios me pasa!? Venga, Law, no te preocupes... es por el alcohol... no pasa nada... ¿o sí?*. Dudó durante unos instantes, pero al final... * Voy a arrepentirme de ésto, lo presiento, pero tengo que hacerlo *.

\- Luffy, ¿quieres probar? Aún queda algo en esta botella, está bueno, es fuerte, pero está bueno. - dijo el ojigris.

\- Mmmmm... ¡Vale! - respondió el Capitán con su amplia y característica sonrisa – Acto seguido, le dio un largo trago. De hecho, se bebió lo que quedaba, que era aproximadamente el volumen de un vaso de agua.

Law sintió cierta culpa, pero tenía curiosidad por ver al pequeño mugiwara en estado de embriaguez.

\- Torao...

\- No me llames, Torao, llámame Trafalgar.

\- Torao, tengo hambre... - empezaba a notarse que el pequeño Mujiwara no estaba en plenas facultades, se balanceaba un poco.

Ignorando el hecho de que Luffy no le había escuchado, respondió - ¡pero si acabamos casi de terminar de cenar!

\- Pero tengo hambre...

\- No tengo nada de comer, lo siento, Mugiwara-ya... - el ojinegro puso cara triste y Law no se pudo resistir – Pero si quieres puedo quitar el candado que ha puesto Sanji en el frigorífico... - sonrió ligeramente al ver que la cara del Capitán se iluminaba.

ROOM quitó el candado sin ocasionarle ningún daño de forma que Sanji creyera que había olvidado ponerlo debido a su borrachera.

Luffy comía sin parar, y Law encontraba cierta satisfacción en verle disfrutar tanto con tan poca cosa. Era extraño, y eso le asustaba, ¿quizás se estaba encariñando? No podía permitirse algo así, era peligroso.

Law decidió irse a dormir, eso no iba a acabar bien, debía mantener la  _alianza_  con Luffy, pero no debía bajo ningún concepto considerar una  _amistad_. ¡Eran piratas!¡Algún día tendrían que luchar uno contra el otro, ambos querían el One Piece!

Cuando Law iba a salir de la cocina, Luffy se le unió, él también iba a acostarse ya.

Llegaron a la puerta del camarote de los chicos.

\- Buenas noches, Mugiwara-ya, duérmete, mañana será un largo día.

Luffy se lanzó sobre él y le abrazó por la cintura, quedando su cabeza a la altura del pecho el cirujano, lo que sobresaltó a éste último. - ¡Luffy... ¿qué?!...!

\- Gracias, Torao, por ser mi nakama - respondió. Law no sabía que hacer, su pulso se disparó, y su cara enrojeció.

\- Luffy, tu y yo no...

\- Ya se que oficialmente no somos nakamas... pero me encantaría que te unieras a mi tripulación, que te unieras con toda tu tripulación si hace falta. - Se separó un poco del ojigris para mirarle, aunque seguía abrazado porque sino, probablemente se caería, estaba algo mareado por el alcohol– Siempre he querido tener un oso como amigo, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Pero si tienes un reno, un ciborg y un esqueleto! - *mierda, me desvío del tema*- Tss... lo que quiero decir, Luffy, es... - En realidad no tenía ni idea de qué decir, y la mirada del ojinegro era muy penetrante, eso unido al alcohol que llevaba en sangre... no era bueno, no, no lo era.

*¿ _Sentimiento paternal...? ¿No considerar una amistad...? ¡_ Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!*Law sin pensárselo dos veces, y sin estar siguiendo órdenes de su cerebro, besó a Luffy en los labios. Un beso intenso (sin lengua), porque fue sin previo aviso, ni siquiera él mismo sabía que iba a hacerlo, y mucho menos Luffy, que tenía los ojos como platos. Law cortó el beso y separó de él a Luffy.

\- Bueno, Mugiwara-ya, es tarde, es hora de dormir~~~ - dijo terminando la frase con un poco de canturreo mientras lo empujaba dentro de su cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

Volvió al cuarto de invitados y se golpeó a si mismo en la frente con la palma de la mano repetidas veces. * ¿¡Qué cojones me pasa!? ¡¿He perdido el juicio o qué?! Ay dios...* se limitaba a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras respiraba acompasadamente intentando recuperar la tranquilidad. *Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, Luffy estaba borracho, seguro que al día siguiente no recordaría nada y todo estaría bien*. Se acostó y se durmió en seguida.

_FÍN DEL FLASHBACK_

Chopper y Law se fueron a la enfermería, ya no eran necesarios en cubierta, y prefería estar cómodamente tumbado en una camilla mientras hablaba con Chopper, que seguir viendo a esa tripulación excéntrica hacer el tonto. Aunque habría preferido que Luffy estuviera con Chopper y con él.

Tras largo rato, Nami dio con tierra firme. Desembarcarían en poco tiempo. En cubierta se oían quejas de múltiples voces, así que Law y Chopper salieron a ver qué pasaba. Todos en un estado patético, muertos de sed, y dos de ellos con insolación. *Inconscientes* pensó para sí. Chopper decidió curarlos así que Trafalgar, intentando ser de ayuda, hizo un "Room", levantó del suelo a Usopp y a Luffy y se los llevó flotando a la enfermería, mientras Chopper iba a su lado entusiasmado con su poder.

Una vez allí, en la gran enfermería, tumbó a Usopp en una camilla y a Luffy en la otra. Law se aseguró de encargarse él de Luffy y así Chopper se haría cargo de Usopp. Necesitaba saber si Luffy recordaba algo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Chopper preparó unos paños con agua (de mar) fría para ponérselos en la frente.

\- Chopper, ¿puedes ir a por mi abrigo? Creo que guardo algo importante en el bolsillo, está en la cocina - le comunicó Law a Chopper, con el fin de que le dejara " a solas " con Luffy. Chopper aceptó.

Usopp estaba allí pero estaba inconsciente, así que le daba igual. Se acercó a Luffy que si parecía consciente y le dio un toque en el hombro para despertarle.

\- ¡Hola, Torao!

\- Luffy, lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿qué recuerdas de lo que pasó tras la cena de ayer? - el cirujano estaba nervioso, y eso era visible en sus ojos, iba a contrarreloj.

\- Pueeees.. comida... eso me recuerda que Nami está muy enfadada, pero tranquilo no te delataré hihi - le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, cosa que hizo estremecerse a Law - me diste a probar algo que estaba rico...

\- Sí, sí, ¿¡y después de eso!? - interrumpió Trafalgar.

\- ...Después... me acompañaste a la habitación - concluyó con una amplia sonrisa.

*Gracias a dios, no se acuerda... Mmm ¿ por qué esta... ¡ _decepción_!?...*

En ese momento Chopper entraba en la enfermería con el abrigo de Law. Quien fingía rebuscar en los bolsillos buscando algo. - Vaya, pues no está, no importa, no era importante, no se preocupe doctor. Continuemos con el tratamiento – comentó.

Pero fue difícil tratar con Luffy, en cuánto recuperó algo de vitalidad, se puso a hacer el tonto y Usopp, mejoró en seguida.

Finalmente, llegaron a la isla, y sus camaradas, excepto, Brook, Chopper, Usopp, Luffy y él mismo, desembarcaron y fueron a buscar provisiones.

Se pasó largo rato observando a Luffy mientras dormía, agotado por la insolación. Era una sensación tan...  _rara._ *Supongo* . Inconscientemente acaricio uno de sus brazos. * Law, eres imbécil, es un hecho* se dijo a sí mismo.

El barco estaba en total tranquilidad hasta que notaron una maniobra rápida. Estaban en marcha de nuevo.

Un par de horas después, Sanji les llamó para cenar. Law estaba completamente turbado. Las comidas eran jodidas batallas campales donde la comida volaba por los aires y si no tenías cuidado, una albóndiga podía dejarte ciego. Pero eso no era lo que le hacía estar así de ausente, era el hecho de que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Luffy, y no estaba bien, nada bien. Iba a tener serios problemas. Tenían que llegar a su destino lo antes posible, terminar el plan, terminar con la alianza y despedirse de Luffy hasta que volvieran a encostrarse, muy probablemente como último encuentro, para luchar.

De repente, Nami empezó a reírse de Law que estaba sentado al lado de Luffy. Trafalgar no entendía nada.

\- ¿Trafalgar.-san, quieres que te cambie el sitio? - dijo la pelirroja entre risas, intentando contenerse.

\- No... no hace falta... - respondió Trafalgar con su semblante perturbado. *Si fuera tan fácil*.

Al acabar, Zoro y Sanji se quedaron a fregar los platos, y los demás parecían estar en sus respectivos camarotes.

Al salir del comedor, Law se dirigió a la barandilla. Se quedó mirando al mar y a la luna. Era una luna creciente. *Mierda, me recuerda a la sonrisa del tonto éste* maldijo para sus adentros.

\- ¿Trafalgar-san, - interrumpió la pelirroja desde detrás de él - se ha hecho un poco tarde, no vas a irte a dormir aún?

\- No, gracias, no tengo sueño - respondió el moreno, aún pensativo.

\- Esas ojeras no dicen lo mismo - respondió ella, divertida.

Él rió levemente - Estoy bien, son de nacimiento... no tengo sueño, acuéstate tú, si quieres me quedo a hacer guardia. - Nami accedió, y fue a acostarse.

Al parecer tendría que hacer guardia con Zoro, bueno, así no se aburriría tanto. Después de todo, era imposible que consiguiese conciliar el sueño.

Se recostó sobre la pared de la torre del barco, mirando hacia el mar, sentado en la hierba, con su nodachi a su lado. Unos minutos después Zoro llegó y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿A que no sabes quién me acaba de pedir que le entrene? - comentó con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿El cocinero? ¿Pero no se supone que os lleváis tan mal? - respondió el ojigris, que gracias a dios, consiguió distraerse de su principal problema.

\- Así es, pero por lo visto, no tiene tanta fuerza en los brazos como quisiera... voy a meterle caña a ese cejas rizadas. No se va a poder mover en un mes.- respondió Zoro con la misma sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿ Cómo tengo que interpretar eso?

Día 1. Desde la perspectiva de Sanji y Zoro.

Sanji se despertó. Notaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La noche pasada había bebido. Mucho. Demasiado. Aún no sabía ni donde estaba. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, porque aún tenía sueño, pero algo le había despertado, una puerta al cerrarse, pensaba.

Notó bastante calor, no el suyo propio sino, calor humano. Se quedó paralizado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazado a alguien y deseó por todas las sirenas macizas del mundo que fuera Nami-San o Robin-chwan. * Si ésta es Nami-san... se le han endurecido y encogido los pechos...* pensó. No quería levantar la cabeza, porque sino vería quién era el dueño de ese cuerpo al que estaba abrazado, y que lo abrazaba de la misma forma. * Que no sea Zoro... que no sea Zoro... que no sea Zoro... * Levantó la cabeza y vio al peliverde durmiendo plácidamente. *¡Mierda! ¿¡Qué cojones ha pasado aquí?! * se sobresaltó, pero al notar que Zoro se movía, se quedó inmóvil. Si se despertaba ahora sería peor, tenía que desaparecer de allí cuando antes sin despertarle. No se lo pensó dos veces y se zafó de sus brazos en menos de un segundo. Fue un movimiento muy rápido, brusco y arriesgado; tan rápido, que las dos posibilidades eran que se despertara de golpe, lo cual no habría sido agradable, o que siguiera durmiendo al no haberse percatado. Funcionó, pero no tan bien como Sanji esperaba, porque al estar dos en la hamaca había estabilidad, pero cuando él se bajó, Zoro se quedó en el lado en el que estaba y la hamaca volcó. Zoro calló al suelo dándose un buen golpe y Sanji no sabía si reír o llorar, si se despertaba con eso tendría que inventarse una excusa... ¿Quizás empezar un nuevo pique sólo por que le "apeteció despertarle tirándolo de la cama"? Sonaba plausible teniendo en cuenta lo absurdo de sus discusiones habituales.

Pero no hizo falta, Zoro ni se enteró, seguía durmiendo como un lirón. * Maldito marimo, preocuparme para nada... *.

Seguidamente, se fue a la cocina, tenía que empezar a preparar el desayuno, cuando... ¡sorpresa, no hay comida!

\- ¿¡Acaso olvidé poner el candado?! - lo encontró sobre la encimera, al lado del frigorífico - No está forzado... ¡Maldito Luffy, se lo ha comido todo! Aunque sí... debí olvidar ponerlo, porque sino él lo habría destrozado sin más... Tss... juraría que lo puse... pero con la borrachera que llevaba ayer... quién sabe... *Ajjj, qué dolor de cabeza*... ¡Espera, espera!¡No hay comida! - fue hacia la despensa - ¡Tampoco hay nada, esto lo gasté ayer en la cena, tss! Quizás no calculé bien... ¿Y agua..? - Buscó por toda la cocina, pero no había ni una sola gota de agua potable... ni sake!- *Lo del agua no creo que sea culpa de Luffy, creo que quedaba poca ya de por sí y ayer nos la acabamos... Ñe, pero le echaremos la culpa a Luffy, así Nami-Swan no se enfadará conmigo *

Se asomó a cubierta, y vio a Nami en la barandilla. Le comentó a gritos la situación y ésta fue a buscar a Luffy para darle una reprimenda. *En fin, está acostumbrado... Bueno, pues nada, no hay desayuno... *

Se sentó a la mesa y trató de recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior...

_COMIENZO DEL FLASHBACK_

Con motivo de la alianza de Luffy y Law, y del triunfo en Punk Hazard, Luffy decidió hacer una fiesta (para variar). Parte de la tripulación, hacía una conga por el césped de la cubierta, todos tan contentos como siempre. Law, sin embargo, parecía no estar muy entusiasmado. *Tiene que acostumbrarse a que ésto es lo normal aquí * rió Sanji para sus adentros.

Preparó una suculenta y abundante cena, digna de una fiesta. Todo transcurrió con total normalidad. Y por normalidad, nos referimos a lo que es normal en éste barco.

Tras la cena, Sanji sirvió alcohol.

\- Eh, marimo, ¿quieres sake? - dijo el rubio mostrando la botella que tenía en la mano.

\- Sí – alargó la mano para cogerla

\- Pues para ti no hay - Sanji atrajo la botella hacia sí y se sirvió un gran vaso.

\- Estúpido cocinero, ¡dame mi botella!

\- No, ésta es mía, vete a buscar una para ti – en realidad a Sanji le daba igual dársela, pero le gustaba picarle.

Continuaron el resto de la noche discutiendo sobre las cosas más simples que pueda haber. Ambos sabían que sólo era una excusa, les gustaba pelearse. Sanji ni siquiera estaba atento al resto de la tripulación, sólo oía un bullicio de fondo, que fue desapareciendo conforme aumentaba su embriaguez.

Nami-San estaba tirada encima de la mesa, parecía dormida. Brook intentaba verle las bragas por debajo de la mesa. *Éste tío tiene un problema* le dio una fuerte patada. Aunque Nami estaba borracha, y semiinconsciente, notaba que no sentía ningún interés, le parecía más entretenido discutir con Zoro. *Esto es raro... o no*. *No.. no es raro, es que es entretenido pelearnos, y no está bien aprovecharse de una dama. Eso es.* respiró hondo. Seguía discutiendo con Zoro, pero era él quién estaba hablando ahora. *Vaya, tiene los ojos verdes oscuros... ¡?¿Pero qué..?!¡Ésto sí es raro, tengo que salir de aquí!*

Le pareció oír algo sobre llevar a Nami-san a su camarote. Y se ofreció voluntario, era la oportunidad perfecta para llevarla, e irse a dormir. Pero Robin, con una expresión de lo más siniestra, se lo impidió. *No lo entiende, ¡tengo que salir de aquí sin levantar sospechas y a ser posible con una mujer que me distraiga!*

Robin encargó la comentada tarea a Chopper y a Usopp. Éstos no volvieron. Solo quedaban Franky, Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy y él en la habitación, Brook fue después, al parecer le tocaba hacer guardia... o algo así, no estaba seguro, no prestó mucha atención.

Luffy estaba muy entretenido con Law, y Franky y Robin... en fin, ya se olía que entre ellos había algo casi desde Water Seven. De repente, desaparecieron de la sala. * Ni me he dado cuenta de que se hayan ido *.

Sanji había dejado de escuchar a Zoro, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. De repente, Zoro le gritó - ¿¡Me estás escuchando, cara arroba!?-

Sanji se espabiló - ¿¡ A quién llamas tú cara arroba, cabeza de alga!? - cada vez gritaban más alto.

\- ¡Nami, aún estando borracha, te habría rechazado, cejas rizadas!

Law les dijo que si iban a gritar que salieran fuera. Tenía razón, no había que amargarle la noche a nadie... ¡salvo al estúpido del espadachín!

\- Tienes razón... buenas noches chicos - dijo Sanji. Ambos se levantaron mirándose con odio, cada uno con una botella en cada mano, y salieron a cubierta.

Se quedaron uno frente al otro, a unos 5 metros de distancia, mirándose con seriedad. O al menos eso intentaban, porque al estar tan borrachos, sus caras no eran las que ellos pensaban que tenían. Eran un intento de seriedad, intentaban poner la cara que ponen cuando pelean, pero era bastante más patético. Sanji había conseguido bastante estabilidad al poner las piernas abiertas en forma de triángulo, y se erguía recto, con la botella en la mano, preparado para pelear.

Zoro, desenvainó las katanas, e intentó hacer uno de sus ataques, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de bruces. Afortunadamente, no se las clavó. Sanji no pudo contener la risa y se tiró al suelo de rodillas mientras luchaba por no ahogarse entre cada carcajada. Zoro al ver reírse así a Sanji, y lo ridículo de la situación, comenzó a reírse también. Eran patéticos.

Sanji se arrastró a gatas hacia una pared del barco, y se recostó en ella mientras recuperaba el aliento y se le pasaba el ataque de risa. Zoro hizo lo mismo, dejando sus katanas en buen lugar, y recuperando su botella de sake. Se sentó junto a él.

\- Marimo, qué vida tan triste... Trato a las mujeres como diosas, y ninguna me hace ningún caso... - Sanji había entrado en la fase depresiva de la borrachera.

\- Puede que sea porque a todas las tratas igual - respondió el peliverde mirando hacia otro lado. Él aguantaba bien el alcohol, pero esa noche llevaba ya varias botellas y acababa de sobrepasar su límite.

\- ¡Eso es bueno, las trato bien!

\- Tss... Nunca te he visto realmente interesado en alguien, a todas ellas las tratas igual, no hay diferencia ¿no hay nadie  _especial_ para ti? - Zoro notó algo raro al terminar la frase. Una sensación.

\- Ahora que lo dices... no lo sé... - Sanji dio un largo sorbo a la botella y se quedó cabizbajo. Pero no quería que la conversación acabara allí - ¿y tú? ¿No te gusta ninguna?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Zoro, con tan mala suerte, que el alcohol le actúo como suero de la verdad – No estoy... interesado en mujeres – respondió.

Sanji estaba atónito - ¿¡Eres gay!? - dijo en voz bastante alta, y Zoro hizo un gesto de guardar silencio. Venía alguien. En ese momento, Luffy y Law salieron de la cocina. Iban a acostarse ya. Ellos permanecieron inmóviles, conteniendo incluso la respiración con la esperanza de que no les vieran. Desaparecieron por el pasillo sin más.

\- Oi, no es nada malo, ni es para tanto, sólo que no lo voy diciendo por ahí, quiero privacidad, nada más – continuó Zoro.

\- ¡No, no, tranquilo! No es malo, sólo que no me lo esperaba... - Sanji notó algo raro, una sensación... había sentido lo mismo hacía un rato en el comedor, cuando se fijó en sus ojos verde oscuros. *Sanji, estás muy borracho, razón de más para no hacer ninguna tontería, vete a dormir. Nunca pasa nada bueno después de las 2 de la mañana* se dijo a sí mismo.

Zoro le miraba. La luna daba un tono blanco azulado a su pelo rubio, y sus ojos parecían más claros. Para ser sinceros, Zoro siempre había sentido algo por el cocinero, algo que ocultaba tras peleas absurdas, que venían muy bien para desahogarse y rebajar esa tensión sexual que lo mataba desde hacía tiempo. Pero en ningún momento pensó en decirle nada, después de todo, Sanji era el tío más ridículamente heterosexual que había conocido en su vida. Le ponía enfermo que tonteara con cada mujer que pasaba por delante, y ya no porque estuviera interesado en él, sino porque era cargante, era normal que todas le dieran calabazas.

Sanji notaba que le observaba, era tan... extraño. Quería mirarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía no iba a pasar nada bueno. Sanji le miró, desobedeciendo a su heterosexual y borracho cerebro. Zoro vio en Sanji una expresión entre sorprendida, nerviosa, expectante y dudosa. Se quedaron en silencio durante... ¡quién sabe cuánto tiempo! A Sanji le parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, era una eternidad, aunque apenas había pasado un segundo.

De repente, Sanji agarró a Zoro por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí, cerrando los escasos 20 cm que les separaban hasta ahora, y lo besó. Lo agarró autoritaria e impulsivamente, no aceptaba un no por respuesta; aunque no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso.

Zoro no sabía que hacer, estaba en shock. Sanji introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de Zoro, y éste, se dejó llevar, ya que su cerebro parecía haberse fugado. Sanji lo besaba con lujuria, se aferraba al cabello de su nuca y lo apretaba contra sí mismo. *¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?! ¡Joder, Sanji, que es Zoro!... pero... es tan agradable... ¡Al cuerno todo!* Sanji se sentó sobre las piernas de Zoro, aprisionándolo contra la pared, sin dejar de besarle.

Zoro no entendía nada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared (literalmente hablando; la erección de Sanji empezaba a clavársele en el vientre) pero su cerebro parecía no responder debido a su borrachera, sólo se guiaba por sus sentidos, por el placer. Y éso que estaba haciendo ahora, era lo que el cuerpo le pedía. Empezó a besar el delgado cuello del rubio y éste se estremeció. Sanji le despojó de la prenda verde que vestía y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo y a besarlo. Zoro empezaba a ponerse cachondo y lo abrazaba y lo besaba, succionaba la zona donde su cuello se unía al tronco, dejando unas marcas violáceas, y Sanji gemía de placer. No conseguían saciarse el uno del otro. Sanji mordía los pectorales y músculos de Zoro y los lamía, quería recordar ese sabor al día siguiente. *Espera,¡¿quieres recordar éste sabor mañana cuando se te pase la borrachera?! Sanji, ¿qué pasa contigo?, eres un gentleman, un ladiesman, ¿no?* se decía a sí mismo. *Lo soy, pero... ésto es distinto*. Zoro acariciaba los muslos de Sanji, desde las rodillas hasta la ingle, Sanji se estremecía al contacto con el espadachín. Su entrepierna ya rozaba con la de éste. Sanji comenzó a moverse de forma que se frotaran, y Zoro enloqueció, lo apretó contra sí y comenzó a realizar el mismo movimiento. Sanji gemía y eso encendía aún más a Zoro. *¿Y ahora qué?* pensaba Zoro *¡¿Me lo voy a follar?!*.

Sanji se separó un poco de él - ¿Has oído algo? - preguntó.

-No, ¿el qué? - contestó Zoro, intentando centrarse en la pregunta que acababa de hacerle su nakama.

\- No importa - Sanji le besó, y comenzó a frotar con su mano el enorme bulto que había bajo el pantalón del peliverde. Éste seguía perplejo, pero excitado, muy excitado. Sanji se recostó sobre sus piernas y sacó el miembro de su compañero. Zoro se limitaba a mirarlo, no podía creerse que estuviera pasando. Acariciaba su pelo rubio, cuando, sin previo aviso, Sanji introdujo el miembro de Zoro en su boca, hasta el fondo. Ambos gimieron. Sanji lo lamía, succionaba, mordía, y Zoro sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Tardó poco en correrse dentro de su boca, y éste se lo tragó.

\- Ahora te toca a ti, cocinerucho - Zoro se levantó y le hizo levantarse, le empotró contra la pared, mirándole. Y empezó a besar su cuello, después bajó por su torso pálido y suave, definido y terso aunque no musculado. Cuando llegó a sus pezones, los lamió y succionó hasta que Sanji gimió tan alto que pensó que despertarían a alguien. Entonces, se puso de rodillas, a la altura de la erección del rubio, quien le miraba sonrojado y sudoroso, con la camisa y la chaqueta del traje abiertas. Lamió el miembro de su compañero, y después lo introdujo en su boca. Subía y bajaba a un ritmo desesperante para Sanji, quien le agarró del pelo y le hizo aumentar el ritmo, ayudado por su propio vaivén de caderas. Zoro se tragó la esencia de Sanji. Se puso de pié, a su altura, y lo miró a los ojos, agarrándole por la cintura, intentando no caerse, aún estaba bastante borracho.

\- Con esto... he liberado la tensión sexual de 2 años sin verte - le susurró con una media sonrisa arrogante.

Sanji, que seguía rojo, por el alcohol y por lo que acababa de pasar, lo besó. Se vistieron, y Zoro le cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas y se lo llevó a la habitación mientras Sanji reía en voz baja.

_FÍN DEL FLASHBACK_

Al cabo de un rato, Chopper, Law, Nami, y Luffy estaban discutiendo algo sobre comerse a Chopper... o algo así.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas.

*Madre mía... ¿¡qué hice anoche..!? Joder, joder, joder... Necesito un cigarrillo* Salió a cubierta y se apoyó en la barandilla. Se encendió un cigarrillo. *Mierda* Zoro estaba allí ejercitándose con una de esas macro-pesas de una tonelada, con su cuerpo musculado y sudoroso... *No sabía que el marimo iba a estar aquí... *. Mirar su torso desnudo, sólo empeoraba las cosas, la hacía recordar la noche anterior, que al parecer Zoro no recordaba... o al menos, nada había dicho al respecto, cosa que le ponía de los nervios. *¿Tan borracho estaba como para no acordarse? ¿O es que no le da importancia? Estúpido marimo* Se encendió otro cigarro, y apartó la vista de él.

Brook tomaba el sol.

\- Brook, ¿qué haces tomando el sol? Si tu no puedes broncearte - le dijo el rubio entre risas.

\- Sanji-kun, estás hiriendo mis sentimientos, yo también quiero broncearme. ¡Y querer es poder! - respondió muy ofendido el esqueleto.

Estuvieron charlando un rato, mientras Sanji se fundía la caja de cigarrillos en tiempo récord.

*Aún no me he peleado con Sanji en lo que va de mañana, qué raro...* - ¡Oi, cara diana! - Zoro no podía resistir la  _tentación._

No recordaba lo sucedido anoche, bueno, sólo hasta que se calló al intentar atacar a Sanji con las katanas aproximadamente. Pero algo había pasado, aunque no sabía con quién. Esa mañana se había despertado tirado en el suelo bajo su hamaca. Y tenía mordidas y chupetones por los hombros. Alguien se lo había pasado muy bien con él. Él era gay, así que descartó totalmente la posibilidad de que hubiera sido alguna de las dos chicas. Además, Robin se había largado con Franky antes de que el y Sanji se fueran, y era evidente que esos dos tenían algo. *Espera un momento, ¡¿fue Sanji?!* se quedó de piedra y casi se le cae la pesa de la impresión *No puede ser... Sanji es total y estúpidamente heterosexual... Pero espera, estábamos Law, Luffy, Sanji y yo en el comedor, anoche... puede haber sido cualquiera de esos, porque si hubiera sido antes de la "pelea" con Sanji, lo recordaría...* suspiró * Espero que fuera el cocinero*.

\- ¿¡A quién llamas tú cara diana, cabeza de musgo!? - respondió Sanji con falsa normalidad. El marimo estaba actuando normal, quizás no lo recordaba realmente... *Mejor así, sí* se dijo, y continuaron con una discusión absurda de las suyas.

Hacía mucho calor, y Sanji ya se había fumado un paquete entero en pocas horas... tenía mucha sed. Cayó al suelo en busca de gotas de agua impregnadas en el césped, pero eran saladas *Maldito océano*.

Zoro también cayó. Estaba sediento y rendido, había hecho mucho ejercicio. Sanji veía a Zoro jadear, se sonrojó y se giró evitando que le viera.

Luffy y Usopp se les unieron, al parecer llevaban todo el tiempo intentando pescar algo, pero nada. Brook se levantó de la tumbona y se tiró con ellos.

\- Brook, ¿qué haces? Si tu estás bien - dijo Zoro

\- Yo me solidarizo, soy un miembro de la tripulación también, ¡hoy os dado a todos por marginarme! - respondió con convicción o ofendido.

Todos jadeaban y gemían pidiendo agua, pero Nami sólo les echó la bronca y les trató como a niños pequeños, como siempre. Zoro y Sanji tuvieron una riña de las suyas mientras permanecían allí tirados.

Después aparecieron Law y Chopper, a quienes Nami explicó todo. Se llevaron a Luffy y a Usopp. Zoro mostraba su descontento, ¡él también quería atención médica, tenía sed!

Brook, intentó, una vez más ver las bragas de Nami, y Sanji le golpeó sin siquiera levantarse.

Una hora después, llegaron a la isla donde cogerían lo que necesitaban, y Nami comenzó a repartir tareas.

\- A veces parece cómo si ella fuera la capitana realmente... - susurró Zoro a Franky.

\- Sí, y a mí personalmente me da más miedo que Doflamingo... - Respondió el peliazul, y Zoro asintió seria y discretamente.

\- Os he oído, idiotas - Zoro y Franky tragaron saliva - Y vosotros, junto conmigo, iréis a por agua, mucha agua.

Después, Nami y Zoro mantuvieron una discusión sobre comprar sake. Nami, Zoro y Franky emprendieron el camino. Zoro y Franky murmuraban cosas en contra de la "tirana", como ellos mismos decían. Zoro aprovechó para escaparse por su cuenta en un momento en el que Nami se paró en un puestecillo. *Qué suerte que sea tan materialista* pensó.

Caminó callejeando y se perdió, para variar. Cuando de pronto se encontró con un mercado, era su día de suerte. Compró el agua e intentó volver al punto de encuentro, pero se perdió más aún y acabó en una plaza, al menos había una fuente. Bebió un poco de ella y se recostó allí un rato. *Ya me encontrarán, siempre lo hacen* y se echó una siesta.

Mientras tanto, Sanji y Robin habían iniciado también su camino. Sanji estaba un poco ausente, pensaba en Zoro. En lo agradable que había sido estar así con él la noche anterior, ¡a pesar de que él tenía muy clara su sexualidad! Pero Zoro era...  _la excepción._ De hecho, lo era desde hacía más tiempo del que él quisiera.

Robin notó su preocupación, pero consiguió convencerla de que estaba bien.

En seguida, compraron la comida. Pasaron por una biblioteca-librería, y Robin se empeñó en entrar, y claro, Sanji es incapaz de decir que no a una hermosa mujer. Se supone que debía esperarla en la puerta, que sólo tardaría un momento.

Una muchacha joven se acercó a Sanji y le preguntó dónde estaba el mercado al que curiosamente acababan de ir ellos, y Sanji, sabiendo que estaba muy cerca, le propuso acompañarla cargado con todo el cargamento de comida a la espalda, porque no iba a dejarlo allí a que lo robaran. Una vez llegó, se encontró con un montón de amigas de la muchacha y ella les explicó lo fuerte que era Sanji, que cargando con todo ese peso de comida a la espalda la había acompañado para que no se perdiera, sin conocerla siquiera. Todas estaban entusiasmadas con él, y Sanji estaba al borde del colapso y de una hemorragia nasal masiva.

De repente, apareció el novio de una de las muchachas, celoso, muy celoso, y avisó al resto de novios de éstas. Empezaron a perseguirle, Sanji había recibido órdenes de Nami-San de no meterse en problemas, no iba a luchar, tenía que correr.

Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba fuerza en los hombros, le empezaban a doler, eso era porque había centrado su entrenamiento en la fuerza de la piernas. Recogió a Robin que le esperaba delante del local algo nerviosa y corrieron hacia el punto de encuentro, hacia el que iban sus nakamas también. Subieron al barco y zarparon antes de que pudieran detenerles.

Nami pidió explicaciones, y Robin le echó la culpa a Sanji, que en el fondo, era verdad.

Franky se acercó a Robin y le dijo algo en voz baja, después se fueron. Sanji se fue a preparar la cena por orden de Nami-San, y Zoro fue a ducharse con agua de verdad.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se puso una toalla a la cintura y aún empapado, se dirigió a la cocina. Su idea era poner nervioso al cocinero, así sabría si había sido él el autor de las marcas que recorrían su cuerpo, las cuales no estaba ocultando para nada. Es más, casi presumía.

Entró, y encontró a Sanji cocinando.

\- Marimo, la comida no está, así que lárgate.

\- No vengo por eso... - murmuró en un tono sensual.

Sanji volteó para mirarlo y comenzar una pelea, pero no esperaba encontrárselo así - Zo-Zoro... ¿Qué...Qué haces así? ¡Vístete, exhibicionista! - y se giró a continuar con sus cosas.

Zoro se acercó a él y se puso justo detrás, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Sanji. Sanji pensó que lo iba a empalar allí mismo, pero no hizo falta. Zoro se quedó de piedra cuando vio parte de un chupetón en la nuca de Sanji. *¡Fue con él!*

Sanji se giró para mirarle, porque se estaba poniendo nervioso en ese situación.

\- ¡Fuiste tú! - dijo Zoro sorprendido.

Se había acordado - ¿¡Qué!?¡¿Qué dices, marimo?!¿¡Por qué iba yo a hacer nada hentai contigo!? ¡Soy hetero! - respondió nervioso.

\- Yo no he dicho nada de hacer cosas hentais - dijo el peliverde en voz baja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tanto lasciva como arrogante.

*¡Mierda, Sanji, qué gilipollas estás últimamente!* - ¡Marimo, fuera de mi cocina! ¡YA! ¡Y TÁPATE DE UNA VEZ! -

Empezaron una de sus peleas de siempre. Zoro salió de la cocina y fue a vestirse.

-¡Ya está la cena! - gritó Sanji desde la cocina.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Sanji y Zoro discutían y se peleaban. Zoro no hacía más que hacer alusiones al tema sexual y Sanji se ponía muy nervioso y le mandaba callar. Pero nadie les prestaba atención.

Law parecía tener la cabeza en otro planeta.

Al acabar, Sanji le pidió a Zoro que se quedara a fregar los platos. Era sólo una excusa, quería hablar con él.

\- Marimo, quiero que dejes el tema de antes – sonó muy tajante.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas? - preguntó algo dolido el peliverde,

\- No es eso, es que yo soy hetero, no gay, fue un desliz de borracho, y ya está. No va a volver a pasar. Y no quiero que vayas contándolo por ahí.

\- No soy un genio pero juraría que eso se llama avergonzarse. - se hizo el silencio. Ellos seguían lavando y secando platos.

\- Marimo

\- ¿Qué? - respondió, algo irritado.

\- Quiero que me entrenes - respondió Sanji algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué? - Zoro no entendía.

\- Hoy he descubierto que estoy en baja forma respecto a mis hombros, mi espalda y mis brazos. No pretendo que sean armas de combate, no pueden sufrir daño, los necesito para la cocina. Pero... necesito más fuerza, hoy me ha costado cargar corriendo con el cargamento de comida.

Zoro rió - Hahahaha, cara arroba, eres un caso hahahaha nenaza

Sanji empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle hecho esa propuesta.

\- Vale, lo haré. Mañana por la mañana en la torre. A las 10, no faltes - respondió con seriedad.

Sanji sonrió para sí. Todo iba bien. "¿Todo... iba... bien?"

Terminaron lo que estaban haciendo y Sanji se fue a dormir. Zoro, en cambio, tenía que hacer guardia.

Se encontró a Law en cubierta, al parecer tenía que hacer guardia con él.

\- ¿A que no sabes quién me acaba de pedir que le entrene? - comentó el peliverde con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿El cocinero? ¿Pero no se supone que os lleváis tan mal? - respondió el ojigris algo ausente aún.

\- Así es, pero por lo visto, no tiene tanta fuerza en los brazos como quisiera... voy a meterle caña a ese cejas rizadas. No se va a poder mover en un mes.- respondió Zoro con la misma sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿Cómo tengo que interpretar eso?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

EXTRA:

Día 0. (01:30 am) Perspectiva de Brook:

Salió del aún bullicioso comedor, sin saber que aquella guardia sería de lo más divertida.

A Brook le tocaba hacer guardia, una de las cosas más aburridas que podían hacerse en ese barco, pero no era nada comparado con pasar 50 años solo en un barco errante.

Se sentó en el peldaño más alto de la escalera que iba a la torre. Desde allí tenía una vista magnífica del océano y del barco.

De repente, vio a Franky y Robin saliendo del comedor con cuidado, escabulléndose entre risitas. *Qué romántico, Robin-chan y Franky* "sonrió" *Tocaría una canción, pero me he dejado el violín en el cuarto...*.

Los mencionados desaparecieron por el pasillo, para más tarde ir a bañarse al acuario. * Son demasiado empalagosos...* Brook agudizó la vista; y de repente, abrió mucho los "ojos" - ¡LAS BRAGAS DE ROBIN-CHAN! - gritó, y salió volando dejando un rastro de hemorragia nasal, para caer en el césped.

Volvió a subir a su puesto una vez se había recuperado de la impresión. Pero vio que ya no estaban allí *Se habrán ido a hacer cosas de adultos* - Yohohohohohohooooo~~~~~~

Poco después oyó salir a Sanji y Zoro, iban a pelearse, cómo no. Pero en lugar de eso acabaron haciendo cosas hentais. *¡Por las bragas de Cindry-chan! ¡Zoro y Sanji-kun! ¡Debemos de haber entrado en el Triángulo de las Bermudas porque esto es un suceso paranormal!*. Brook vio que estaban dándolo todo y deseó no estar allí en ese momento. -¡Qué no soy un mirón! ¡Iros a un motel! - gritó desde su sitio, y luego se escondió.

Después, por una ventana vio a Law y Luffy que iban a dormir *Me pregunto si irán a dormir juntos o separados estos dos...* suspiró *Ésto parece la marina...*.

 


	2. ¿Y ahora qué?

Día 2. Desde la perspectiva de Usopp (general):

Eran las 09:40. Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Estaba cansadísimo aún, porque la noche anterior estuvieron haciendo el gamberro hasta tarde, pero se moría de hambre, y eso fue motivo suficiente para levantarse. Paseó la mirada por la habitación. Luffy dormía despatarrado, como siempre; para tener 19 años, dormía como un niño de 10. Sanji no estaba en su hamaca, estaría haciendo el desayuno. Zoro, tampoco. *Ah, hizo guardia anoche, seguirá en cubierta. Luego se echará una de sus siestas.* Chopper dormía mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles y sonreía. A Usopp, le pareció distinguir que decía "no me halaguéis, cabrones" y se rió.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando le pareció oír algo, un susurro. Se giró y vio que provenía de la hamaca de Brook, donde éste descansaba. Se dirigió hacia ella. Siempre había sido un mentiroso, pero otra de sus "cualidades" era la de ser un cotilla, y lo que uno dice en sueños sueñe ser un sinsentido, o bien, un oscuro secreto. No pudo evitar la tentación y se acercó a escuchar.

\- San-...

\- *¿San-..? ¿Qué estará intentando decir?* - pensaba Usopp

\- San-... San-...ji... Uke...

Usopp dio un respingo - *¿¡Está soñando con Sanji!? ¿Brook...?... * Se paró a pensar y rió * Así que ¿Sanji uke...? Se veía venir... Espera, ¿A Brook le van los tíos?* – Y rió en silencio para no despertar a los demás.

\- Zoro...Yohohohoh-ho-ho...ho... - terminó con un ronquido.

\- *¡Aaahhhhhhhh!* - se asustó - *¿Brook sueña con Sanji ...y con Zoro? Espera, ha dicho uke... Sanji... uke... y luego...¿Zoro...?* se quedó petrificado de repente; sacudió la cabeza e intentó no pensarlo. Comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta con mucho sigilo sin darse la vuelta, sin apartar la mirada del esqueleto.

Una vez hubo salido de la habitación, cerró y se respiró hondo.

\- ¡Buenos días, Usopp!

\- ¡AAAHHHHHHH! - Usopp brincó como una cabra patagónica y golpeó la puerta de la habitación con la espalda; después cayó al suelo con la respiración agitada. Levantó la mirada y se encontró a la arqueóloga frente a él, mirándole como si no entendiera nada. - ¡Robin! ¡No puedes ir por ahí apareciendo de la nada por la espalda de la gente... saludando! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?!

\- Tienes razón, narizotas, dar los buenos días es de muy mala educación – y sonrió sarcásticamente mientras le daba la mano y le ayudaba a levantarse - Pareces nervioso, ¿estás bien?

\- S-sí, ¡claro! ¡Es sólo que es pronto y no esperaba que nadie estuviera levantado... has aparecido de repente y casi me da algo! - intentando recuperar la respiración. - ¿Y qué haces despierta tan temprano?

\- No podía dormir más, los últimos días... me están pasando factura – añadió una sonrisa que quitaba peso a la frase que acababa de decir. Ambos iban en dirección a la cocina. Al pasar por cubierta encontraron a Law sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, y Robin se quedó a hablar con él. Zoro estaba sentado en el césped y apoyado en la torre. *Me quedaría a charlar, pero me muero de hambre*.

Entró a la cocina, y allí estaba Sanji, preparando un suculento desayuno para un regimiento.

\- Debe ser agotador cocinar para tantos, ¿no? - preguntó Usopp mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ¡Oh! Buenos días, Usopp. Te acabas acostumbrando – rió, y le sirvió un plato con tortitas - ¿Qué tal has dormido? porque yo fatal... ésta noche ha hecho mucho calor... o al menos yo lo he tenido.

\- No sé, puede, yo he dormido bastante bien... - comió un trozo de tortita – ¡A propósito de dormir!, ¿sabes lo que-...? - *¡Calla idiota, que es sobre él!*. Se atragantó y tosió, le hizo un gesto a Sanji y éste le trajo un vaso de agua.

\- ¡Bebe, bebe! Y ahora me cuentas lo que sea – rió mientras se sentaba frente a él en una silla. Usopp tragó el agua y la bola de tortitas que tenía en la garganta, e hizo uso de su fantástica habilidad para contar trolas, iba a hacerle falta.

\- Te iba a decir... que he oído a Chopper insultándonos en sueños – no era del todo mentira, por una vez.

\- No me sorprende, ha ha – rió el rubio.

Sanji sonrió y se levantó para seguir terminando de preparar todo. Usopp respiró aliviado y siguió bebiendo de su vaso de agua lentamente, meditando sobre los hechos. *Brook ha soñado con Sanji, y luego con Zoro, algo... hentai... ¿Es posible que Brook esté interesado en... hombres? Siempre pidiendo bragas... No puede ser eso * se quedó mirando a Sanji muy concentrado *¿O quizás... quizás soñó algo... ¡entre esos dos!?* Le dio la risa y escupió el agua como si fuera un aspersor.

\- ¡Oi, Usopp! - rió - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?!¡No escupas en mi cocina! - y volvió a darle la espalda.

\- ¡Nada, nada! - sonrió, y en cuanto Sanji se dio la vuelta, recuperó su expresión de concentración y terminó con su desayuno - *Pero... eso tampoco sería posible, Sanji es demasiado heterosexual... ¡Argh, no puedo vivir con la duda, soy demasiado cotilla!* - hizo aspavientos - *Iré a hablar con Brook en cuanto pueda, aunque no estoy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta *.

Al cabo de un par de minutos...

\- ¡Mierda, las 10! ¡Usopp, diles a los demás que se sirvan ellos, tengo algo que hacer! - Sanji se quitó el delantal y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Usopp se quedó sentado, con el último cacho de tortita pinchado en el tenedor, hacia arriba, sin enterarse de nada. *Pero, ¿y a éste qué le pasa?*

En ese mismo instante, entraron Brook, Robin, Nami, Chopper y Franky en el comedor-cocina.

\- Ha dicho Sanji que os sirváis vosotros mismos, que tenía algo que hacer... no me preguntéis, no sé qué era – comentó Usopp.

Robin se sentó al lado de Usopp, Brook junto a Robin, y la saludó con una "sonrisa". Acto seguido, y algo serio para lo que solía ser habitualmente, Franky tomó asiento junto a Brook.

\- Nos hemos cruzado con él, iba hacia la torre corriendo – añadió Nami mientras se servía un zumo de frutas en la encimera. Volvió a su asiento.

\- No sé qué podrá ser... – susurró Robin con aire sarcástico mientras cortaba un trozo de tortita, con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, y sin levantar la mirada.

\- Robin-chan... ¿tus braguitas de hoy son tan bonitas cómo las del día de la fiesta? - le susurró Brook, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran los que se encontraban más cerca de ellos.

Franky, Robin y Usopp abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedaron paralizados durante 2 segundos. Nami y Chopper permanecían ajenos a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar a escasa distancia, parecían entretenidos, Chopper contaba algo acerca de un sueño con algodón de azúcar y la tripulación... o algo así, parecía entusiasmado, pero era imposible que ese tema superase al que acababa de iniciar Brook.

Robin se sonrojó y le hizo un "clutch" lo más rápido que pudo y Brook cayó al suelo de espaldas. Franky se agachó sobre él y le dijo algo entre susurros.

*¡¿Brook, no contento con tirarse a Zoro y a Sanji, se ha tirado a Robin?! ¡¿Pero ésto qué es?! Aquí el único que no moja soy yo, ¿o qué? No puede ser, yo soy muy sexy, está claro... Aquí está pasando algo... *

\- Robin-chan, disculpa mis modales, no era mi intención molestarte.

\- N-no importa, Brook – respondió la morena sin siquiera levantar la vista del plato. Tenía la expresión seria que la caracterizaba antes del timeskip. *Definitivamente aquí pasa algo...*

\- Brook... - intentó cambiar de tema el peliazul - … ¿dónde está Luffy? Es la hora del desayuno. Ya sabes, COMIDA, y no está aquí.

*DEFINITIVAMENTE aquí está pasando algo... y algo gordo* pensó Usopp mientras se mordía un trozo de pellejo del dedo pulgar, signo de nerviosismo.

\- Le hemos dejado atrás antes, se quedó hablando con Law pero... - en ese momento Luffy entró por la puerta tan sonriente como siempre al grito de "tengo hambre, Sanji".

\- Sanji no está, pero lo dejó todo hecho, sírvete - dijo Nami distraída. De repente, todos la miraron horrorizados, y ella tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Para cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Aquel comentario había sido como un regalo del cielo para Luffy. "Sírvete".

Luffy engullía todo a su paso, como un tornado. Entre todos intentaron detenerle, le sujetaban de donde podían, pero era demasiado tenaz. Usopp aprovechó esa perfecta distracción, cogió a Brook del brazo y lo sacó de la cocina. En la cocina sólo se oían risas, gritos y a Luffy tragando.

\- Oi, tienes que decirme qué está pasando en éste barco. Es simple curiosidad. ¡Demasiadas cosas raras juntas! ¡Mi naturaleza chismosa me lo pide!

A Brook no se le daba bien mentir, pero lo intentó... malamente - No se de qué me hablas, nariz-san, no te entiendo.

\- ¡Brook, por el amor del Kraken, soy la persona más trolera de éste barco, sé cuándo alguien miente! - Usopp parecía desesperado.

Brook suspiró, miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, cerciorándose de que no había nadie más alrededor – Vamos a un lugar más discreto – fueron al camarote de los chicos. Y una vez allí, Usopp se sentó en su hamaca e hizo un gesto para que Brook empezara a largar.

\- ¡No me mires así! ¡No sé demasiado!

\- Sabes más que yo, es suficiente, ¡venga, cuenta, cuenta! - Usopp estaba muy atento, prometía ser interesante.

\- Mmm... el día de la fiesta, me tocaba hacer guardia, fue la guardia más... entretenida que había hecho hasta ese día Yohohohoho...- Usopp hizo un gesto de impaciencia – Ya voy, ya voy... éstos jóvenes... ¡qué prisas! Bien, ¿por dónde iba...? Ah, sí... Vi a Robin con Franky en el acuario, bañándose en ropa interior.

\- ¡Por eso sabías la ropa interior de Robin...! Eso no me sorprende... todos saben que entre ellos hay algo desde hace mucho tiempo.- respondió Usopp – Pensé que ella y tú... Y con la reacción de Franky hace un momento...

\- Yohohohoho~ No, por favor, sería incapaz de atarme a una mujer, todas tienen braguitas distintas, son mundos por explorar.

\- ¿Entonces qué te ha dicho Franky? - preguntó Usopp.

\- Que me callara. Parecía tenso, algo triste... No es propio de él... – respondió el esqueleto.

\- Aha... - de repente Usopp recordó el suceso de aquella mañana – Brook... ¿has hecho algo con Sanji...? O... o ¿Zoro..? - se puso algo nervioso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - contestó el bardo.

\- Esta mañana susurrabas cosas... en sueños... dijiste las palabras "Sanji", "uke" y "Zoro". Bueno y luego te reíste. - Usopp estaba muy atento a su "expresión facial" y a su reacción.

\- ¿¡Insinuás que he tenido sueños húmedos con esos dos!? ¡Desvergonzado!¡No hables así a tus mayores! - en ese momento Brook recordó – Oh... Espera, no soñaba, sólo pensaba dormido...

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! - Usopp no entendía nada, estaba al borde del colapso por nerviosismo.

\- El día de la fiesta... - la cara de Brook se tornó malévola, y un aura siniestra lo envolvió– no sólo vi a Franky y Robin-chan... - Usopp estaba sudando, sabía lo que estaba a punto de oír pero no quería oírlo, ¡era demasiado imposible! La "expresión" de Brook volvió a cambiar para volverse cómica y alocada- ¡vi a Sanji-kun... con Zoro! Yohohohoho~ - gritó mientras meneaba los brazos cual anémona.

Usopp estaba paralizado - ¡¿J-Juntos... ?!

\- Sí, nariz-san. Muy juntos. Tan juntos como para que Sanji tuviera la boca en-... -Usopp no le dejó terminar la frase, se tapó los oídos y tarareó.

De repente, Law entró en la habitación empujando a Luffy por delante de él. Se quedó de piedra cuando les vio allí, les hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza y se fue, dejando allí a Luffy.

\- Mira, a éstos también les vi, ¡Yohohohohohoho~! – Brook rió sin dejar de menear los brazos.

Usopp estaba que no sabía dónde meterse - ¿¡Luffy y Trafalgar!? ¿¡CÓMO!? - miraba incrédulo a Luffy, quien le devolvía una sonrisilla inocente y se rascaba el pelo. - ¡Luffy, ven aquí y siéntate! - Usopp temblaba un poco.

\- Tranquilizate, ¡éstos no hicieron nada... ! - Brook rió, y Usopp pareció recuperar la velocidad normal de su pulso – …o al menos... ¡yo no les vi! Yohohohohohoho~ – y Usopp sufrió un ligero infarto. O quizás algo ligeramente más leve, sólo cayó de la hamaca, fue por la impresión.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Usopp? - dijo Luffy.

\- Te quedaste a solas con Trafalgar el día de la fiesta, ¿verdad Luffy? - preguntó Usopp, mirándole seriamente, y éste asintió sonriente – Tienes que tener cuidado con él. Luffy, no te fíes de éste tipo, ¿me oyes? Tenemos una alianza, pero somos piratas, no confiamos en nadie, o al menos, no deberíamos. Además, quién sabe cuando decidirá que es momento de terminar con la alianza, podría atacarte en cualquier momento. Es un hombre peligroso. "Recaudó" 100 corazones de piratas durante estos dos años. No dejes que te robe el corazón - La sonrisa de Luffy se desvaneció – te lo digo por tu bien. No te fíes de él.

\- No hizo nada malo... - Luffy agachó la cabeza – le pedí que fuera mi nakama... pero no dijo nada... ¡Y no hizo nada malo! ¡Conseguiré que sea nuestro nakama, y os caerá bien!- Luffy sonrió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- Éste jovenzuelo... Qué perseverante – dijo Brook.

\- Esperemos que su perseverancia no nos cueste la vida – respondió el narizón – Bueno, volviendo al tema jugoso – sonrió con picardía - ¿Qué pasó entre Sanji y Zoro? Y no me refiero a los detalles, quiero decir ¿¡cómo!? ¿¡por qué!?

\- Usopp-san, ¡qué preguntas me haces! ¿Cómo voy a saber yo por qué? No se me ocurrió acercarme a preguntar.

\- Tienes razón... entonces, ¿cómo?

\- ¡Parecía que iban a pelear pero de repente... ! - Brook estaba emocionado, todo eran tan increíble.

\- Sanji parecía estar normal cuando entré a la cocina... aunque salió corriendo a las 10, es como si tuviera algo que hacer, algo importante – ambos se pusieron pensativos.

\- ¿¡Y si está con Zoro!? - Brook no paraba de moverse cual serpiente mientras agitaba sus extremidades en señal de nerviosismo. De repente, de quedó inmóvil y enmudeció. Su expresión volvió a la de una simple calavera – Deberíamos ir a investigar, Usopp-san.

\- ¡¿Vamos a espiarlos?! - Usopp respondió con incredulidad – ni siquiera sabemos si están juntos, ¡ni dónde pueden estar...!

\- Estamos en un barco, muy lejos no pueden haber ido.

\- También es verdad... - Usopp se puso de pie – ¡Vamos allá, operación "Buscando a SanZo" en marcha! - se estrecharon mutuamente la mano con energía.

\- Mejor ZoSan. Sanji era el uke.

\- Vale, ¡pues ZoSan!

Salieron de la habitación, y fueron a cubierta. Nami tomaba el sol con unas grandes gafas que la ocupaban casi toda la cara. Oyeron movimiento en la cocina, y decidieron ir a investigar.

\- ¡Franky y Robin-chan! - gritó Brook en voz baja.

\- ¿Y te sorprende? - Usopp le miraba con incredulidad – ¡Es más que evidente, tú mismo les vistes! - hablaban en susurros, pero a gritos.

De repente, oyeron la voz de Zoro en lo alto de la torre de vigía.

\- Zoro está ahí, ¿estará Sanji con él? - murmuró Usopp. En seguida, sus dudas fueron confirmadas por un grito del propio Sanji – Sí, sí que está con él... - la frente de Usopp se tornó azulada, y su expresión parecía sugerir que no le hacía mucha gracia.

\- Parecen estar discutiendo, ¡quizá acaben como el otro día Yohohohoho! - Brook sabía como poner nervioso a Usopp – ¿seguimos con la misión o no?

Usopp dudó - ¿Y si cuando miremos están... ? Ya sabes - tragó saliva.

Brook adoptó una actitud solemne - Usopp-san, hay un momento en la vida de todo hombre, en el que tienes que elegir entre hacer lo correcto o lo que te apetece hacer. ¡Éste, es ese momento! - le miró con energía.

\- ¡¿Espiar a tus nakamas por si se ponen a hacer guarradas es lo correcto o lo que nos apetece hacer?! - Usopp iba a explotar, tuvo un ligero y repentino mareo, se arrepentía de haber propuesto ese plan.

Brook, ignorando aquella pregunta sin respuesta, dijo - ¡Decidido entonces!¡Vamos a investigar!¡Sígueme! - Brook caminó con cuidado para no hacer ruido, sigilosamente, hacia la escalera de madera que daba a la torre. Una vez allí,treparon por ella.

Llegaron hasta el final, y se escondieron uno a cada lado de la puerta. Se hicieron un gesto, indicando que cada uno investigaría por un lado.

Todo parecía normal, salvo porque Zoro estaba tirado en el sofá dormitando y Sanji levantaba una de las pesas pequeñas de Zoro, sudando como un pollo. Un pollo muy concentrado, pero un pollo al fin y al cabo.

Brook y Usopp volvieron a bajar.

\- Pues no estaban haciendo nada ahora, menos mal – Usopp respiró aliviado - ¿Qué hacemos?

Brook se puso muy recto y susurró – Operación "Buscando a ZoSan", finalizada. Sin resultados... - Brook miró a Usopp, ignorando lo que le había dicho hacía un momento - ¿Decías?

\- Que, ¡¿qué hacemos?! - Brook ponía a Usopp de los nervios a veces.

\- Yo me voy a tumbar a tomar el sol un rato – respondió Brook quitándose la chaqueta y el sombrero.

\- Me refería respecto a... en fin, es igual, mejor así – Usopp volvió a su habitación y se puso a pensar en algún artilugio que pudiese crear. Quizá no debían indagar más. Quizás no debían entrometerse en cosas así.

Tras largo rato trasteando con unos cachivaches, oyó a Sanji yendo hacia el baño. Murmuraba algo entre dientes, parecía molesto... pero iba solo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Zoro entró por la puerta.

\- Usopp, no hagas mucho ruido, que voy a dormir – dijo mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

\- Eso está hecho – entonces, se decidió a preguntarle – Oi.. Zoro...

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿...Qué hacías con Sanji en la torre? - Usopp fingía estar reparando algo, de espaldas a Zoro, como para que pareciera una charla informal, sin maldad.

\- ¿Ha..? Le estoy entrenando, no quiere depender solo de sus piernas, no puede correr y llevar peso con ellas al mismo tiempo – respondió el peliverde, ya con los ojos cerrados, cómodamente tumbado sobre su hamaca.

\- Ya veo... ¿Zoro... - Usopp se tensó, esa pregunta podía costarle la vida, pero se arriesgó – Sanji y tú... - tragó saliva – cómo decirlo... - empezó a sudar, y pensó que no estaría demás rezar algo – pasó algo... de carácter sexual... entre vosotros el día de la fiesta? - terminó de decir. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, esperando un golpe o el corte de alguna de sus katanas. Pero no ocurrió nada. Usopp se giró lentamente, se esperaba a Zoro con esa mirada diabólica que le caracterizaba en combate, rodeado de un aura oscura y tenebrosa que haría huir al mismísimo Kraken; pero en lugar de eso, se encontró a Zoro completamente dormido. Usopp sintió como se le escapaba el alma por la boca, sentía que volvía a estar vivo después de una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte. Salió corriendo por el pasillo y cuando llegó a cubierta gritó - ¡Estoy vivo! - cayó de rodillas al suelo y se le escapó una lagrimilla. Aquello había sido una intervención divina, una señal. No debía entrometerse en ese tema, nunca más, y menos aún mencionarlo siquiera.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad y "normalidad". Sanji hizo una deliciosa comida. Luffy armó jaleo. Zoro y Sanji se peleaban. Todo iba acorde con lo que en ese barco era normal.

Al caer la noche, fueron a cenar, y fue una de esas usuales cenas con gritos, conversaciones absurdas... Trafagar llevó a Luffy a la espalda, como una concha de tortuga, hasta el comedor, lo que provocó la risa de los presentes.

Usopp, una vez acabado la cena, salió de los últimos de la cocina, pero no él último, Law y Luffy aún no habían terminado de cenar.

Vio a Nami y a Sanji charlando en la barandilla. *Sanji no la está sirviendo nada... ni.. adulándola... ni... esto es raro, ¿habrá pasado algo?*

\- ¡Chicos! - gritó Usopp.

\- ¿Qué? - respondió Nami.

Usopp se acercó unos pasos hacia ellos - ¿está todo bien? -comentó.

\- Claro – respondió Sanji sin siquiera girarse, ni retirarse el cigarrillo de la boca. *Algo anda mal* pensó Usopp. - En breves me acostaré.

\- Está bien, Usopp, ¿vas a dormirte ya? - respondió la pelirroja, colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- Mmm... sí, estoy algo cansado, ¿quién hace guardia hoy?

\- Yo, hoy me quedo yo... pero si te quieres quedar tú lo entenderé, y me sacrificaré yéndome a dormir a mi mullida y suave cama. Ya sabemos que el mar tiene algo que nos hechiza, y de noche es muy bonito... – Nami sonreía, pero Usopp se alejaba de la escena a zancadas, no caería en las redes de aquella manipuladora mujer.

Llegó a su cuarto, Chopper ya estaba dormido en su hamaca, Brook canturreaba cosas en voz baja. Luffy se dedicaba a explotar el moquillo de sueño de Chopper. *Qué guarro... y qué simple*. Sonrió para sí y se acostó. *Ésta gente... - se tapó con la sábana - ...está loca* sonrió y se quedó dormido.

Día 2. Desde la perspectiva de Franky y Robin.

Franky abrió los ojos. *Maldita sea... No pienso rendirme, no dejaré que piense así de mí, voy a hablar con ella en serio... si hace falta la ataré con kairoseki*. Se levantó y se vistió. Era la hora del desayuno. Bueno, en realidad, cualquier hora de la mañana era la hora del desayuno. *Tengo que intentar hablar con ella antes de desayunar, sino no podré tener un momento a solas... ésta gente te engancha y no te suelta*.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes peinarse el tupé. Sabía que a Robin le encantaba, y quería tener el mayor número posible de puntos a favor.

Fue hasta su cuarto y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

En ese momento, Chopper, Luffy, Nami y Brook salieron de sus respectivos cuartos y le saludaron.

-¡Franky!¡Buenos días!¡Haz lo de "¡Suuuupppeeerrrr!"! - gritaba Chopper entusiasmado dando saltitos. Era una monada, era como el niño del barco, más infantil incluso que Luffy, pero bastante menos inconsciente.

En varias ocasiones, Franky y Robin se habían sentido como los "progenitores" de Chopper, probablemente por la edad, y por la cercanía que tenía Chopper con Robin.

Franky acató sus deseos y los ojos de Chopper centelleaban de la emoción.

Se encaminaron hacia la cocina, y al pasar por cubierta Robin se les unió – Buenos días, chicos – comentó la morena con su usual sonrisa.

De repente, Sanji salió corriendo de la cocina - ¡Buenos días! - dijo mientras iba en dirección a la torre. *Desde que volvió de Kamabaka hace unas cosas muy raras este chaval... * pensó Franky.

Entraron en la cocina y allí estaba Usopp desayunando. Les comunicó que se sirvieran ellos mismos, y así lo hicieron.

Franky se sentó al lado de Brook, ya que ya no quedaban sitios al lado de Robin. Tendría que hablar con ella en otro momento.

De repente, Brook dijo algo que nadie esperaba - Robin-chan... ¿tus braguitas de hoy son tan bonitas cómo las del día de la fiesta? - Franky se quedó inmóvil. *¿Cómo...?¡Mierda, le tocaba hacer guardia!¡Pervertido...!*. Nami y Chopper permanecían ajenos a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar a escasa distancia, parecían entretenidos. Vio a Robin sonrojarse y hacerle un "clutch", por el cual Brook cayó al suelo de espaldas. Franky se agachó sobre él – Brook, si viste algo, no digas nada – le susurró el peliazul.

\- Robin-chan, disculpa mis modales, no era mi intención molestarte – dijo el esqueleto.

\- N-no importa, Brook – respondió la morena mientras seguía cortando sus tortitas.

\- Brook... - intentó cambiar de tema el carpintero - … ¿dónde está Luffy? Es la hora del desayuno. Ya sabes, COMIDA, y no está aquí.

Al parecer, se había quedado rezagado en cubierta hablando con el Shichibukai. Luffy entró sin previo aviso, y parecía hambriento.

Nami, distraída, le dijo que se sirviera. Craso error. Luffy devoraba sin pararse a saborear, engullía como un pato. Entre todos intentaron detenerle, le sujetaban de donde podían, pero era demasiado tenaz. Franky retenía sus brazos con los suyos propios, pero el cuello extensible de Luffy arruinó su plan. Robin, con unos cuantos brazos artificiales le agarraba el cuello, pero cuanto más lo agarraba, más se extendía, parecía un espagueti. Nami le golpeaba la cabeza con ambos puños como si fuera un tambor mientras Luffy se comía toda la bandeja de tortitas. Chopper ya no sabía que hacer, así que se abrazó a una de sus piernas y empezó a morderle, pero Luffy le ignoraba como a una mosca.

Para cuando consiguieron frenar a Luffy ya había devorado casi todo lo que había sobre la encimera.

\- Bueno, he visto que el mar está tranquilo, y no vamos mal de tiempo, aprovecharé para relajarme y tomar el sol el resto de la mañana. Robin, acompáñame si quieres.

\- Tengo... - miró a Franky, y éste le devolvió una miraba de súplica – tengo cosas que hacer, si eso luego me paso a saludarte, navegante.

Nami se paró frente a la puerta de la cocina antes de salir, y sin girarse dijo – a los demás... no se os ocurra molestarme si no es importante – un aura oscura y tenebrosa la rodeaba. Todos asintieron.

\- Estaré en la enfermería si me necesitáis – dijo el reno, bajándose de un salto de la pierna de Luffy, a la que aún permanecía agarrado.

Sólo quedaban Luffy, Franky y Robin en la cocina. Robin apoyaba la espalda contra la encimera.

\- ¿Dónde están Brook y Usopp? - comentó la morena.

\- Se han ido sin avisar, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta con éste alboroto – respondió Franky mientras se apoyaba junto a Robin. *¡Necesito hablar con ella, pero con Luffy aquí es imposible!* Franky gruñó en silencio.*¡Ya sé!* - Oi, Luffy, ¿por qué no vas a avisar a Trafagar-san de que venga a desayunar?

\- Antes me dijo que iba a dormir, hizo guardia anoche – respondió el Mugiwara.

*Mierda* pensó el carpintero – pero si se duerme con el estómago vacío, se despertará a mitad del sueño y será peor... ¡Llévale ese plato de tortitas! - *Luffy, siempre has sido muy simple, no empieces a pensar ahora, ¡no me viene bien!* rezó porque Luffy accediera.

\- ¡Vale, voy!- contestó el capitán alegremente. Cogió el plato y salió corriendo de allí.

Franky suspiró con alivio, y se giró hacia Robin -¿Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir? ...Por favor - Robin asintió – Lo siento, no dije las palabras correctas, lo expresé mal, y éso ha dado lugar a este enorme malentendido, lo siento muchísimo, Robin, sabes que no quería que lo interpretaras así. - cogió la delgada mano de la arqueóloga con la suya.

\- Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir? - ella estaba seria.

Franky se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza ligeramente – Esto... bueno, básicamente... que sin estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, no habría tenido el valor de hacer aquello. Mírate, eres una mujer preciosa, y yo soy un cyborg, parte de mi cuerpo es insensible... vale, ya sé que soy una pasada, soy increíble, lo sé – Robin rió ante su "modestia" – Pero no tengo la confianza con las mujeres que tiene Sanji, ¡o Brook! Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza pedirte que me enseñaras las bragas – Franky se sonrojó aún más - ¿Qué puedo decir? Me impones mucho, no lo puedo evitar... Pero con el alcohol me sentí más seguro de mi mismo, y me lancé a la piscina, sin vuelta atrás. Y salió bien... pero luego salió mal. Lo siento.

Robin le miraba en silencio, pero su expresión se había suavizado – Franky – el peliazul levantó la mirada y ella le sonrió. Las palabras tienen la función de comunicar lo que pensamos y sentimos, pero si se utilizan de forma incorrecta, pueden expresar lo contrario. Ella se acercó a él y le besó. Franky le devolvió el beso.

Robin se apartó ligeramente de él- ¿Me quieres? - le preguntó.

Franky estaba completamente rojo, pero no dudó – Sí – respondió.

Robin se acercó a su oído y susurró en tono sensual - Entonces, demuéstramelo, sin estar borracho...

\- Pueden entrar en cualquier momento... Ya sabes que lo de llamar antes de entrar aquí no está de moda... - contestó Franky.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas? - replicó la morena.

\- ¡¿Cómo me voy a avergonzar?!¿¡Tú te has visto!? Soy un pervertido, pero... lo decía por ti... - Franky se sonrojó.

\- No se si te has dado cuenta pero, soy pirata – hizo una pausa - eso implica ser una "sin-vergüenza" – sonrió pícaramente.

Franky sonrió, y sentó a Robin sobre la encimera. Ella colocó sus verdaderos brazos alrededor de su cuello apretándolo contra ella, mientras unos falsos brazos acariciaban todo el cuerpo el peliazul. Franky la abrazaba y la besaba.

Robin retiró una de sus manos del cuello de Franky, y comenzó a descender hacia abajo mientras acariciaba su torso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban. El peliazul colocó su mano en el muslo de Robin y comenzó a acariciarlo, cada vez que se acercaba a la ingle, Robin se estremecía, quería tomarla ya, pero también quería que no fuera tan rápido. El hecho de que cualquier podría pillarlos en cualquier momento, le encendía aún más. De hecho, si entraba Sanji y les pillaba haciendo cosas en su cocina... sería divertido.

La mano de Robin se posó en su entrepierna, y sin ningún reparo comenzó a acariciar el bulto que ese ajustado bañador guardaba. Éste crecía al contacto con su mano. De repente, Robin se lo agarró y lo apretó un poco, haciendo que a Franky se le escapara un gemido. Franky "contraatacó" y comenzó a pasar uno de sus dedos por encima de las bragas de Robin, dibujando una línea vertical, haciendo que ella lo apretara más contra sí y lo besara con pasión.

La morena se bajó de la encimera, cosa que sorprendió a Franky. Lo besó repentinamente, le colocó contra la encimera y se arrodilló frente a él. *¡¿Q-Qué..?!* pensó él.

Sin previo aviso, Robin le bajó el bañador, sujetó su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a lamerlo. Franky sentía que iba a explotar. Robin lo introdujo en su boca, lo acariciaba con la lengua, la enroscaba alrededor del henchido miembro del carpintero. Bajaba y subía. Era la visión más erótica que había visto Franky en su vida. No tardó en correrse.

Cogió a Robin y la sentó en la encimera otra vez, la desvistió por completo y dejó sus ropas sobre la mesa, junto a su bañador. Cuando volvió a donde ella estaba, se encontraba jadeante y roja, y muy húmeda. Franky sentía el impulso de cogerla y empotrarla contra la pared, pero no, aún no.

Se colocó frente a ella, y comenzó a besarla. Con una mano acariciaba sus senos, y con la otra acariciaba su zona. Los ojos de Robin pedían más. Con la mano con la que estaba acariciando sus senos, comenzó a frotar su pezón; y con la otra, su clítoris. Robin gemía, aunque trataba de contenerse, porque una cosa era el morbo de que les pillaran, y otra era poner luces de neón señalando el lugar.

\- Franky... - Robin gimió – métemela ya... por favor... - Robin estaba muy mojada. Franky sentía que iba a correrse solo de mirarla. Franky colocó su pene dentro de ella, comenzó un vaivén de caderas por parte de ambos. Acabaron corriéndose a la vez.

\- Ha sido... - comenzó Robin aún jadeante - … increíble...

\- Gracias, eso me sube bastante la autoestima. Tú también has estado genial. - en cuanto terminó de hablar, la besó. Se vistieron y Franky la cogió en brazos. Robin reía.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - comentó ella.

\- Voy a pasearte así por toda la cubierta, y si alguien pregunta, les digo que acabamos de follar – Franky rió a carcajadas.

\- De eso nada – la expresión de Robin se tornó seria e inquebrantable, y un aura diabólica y terrorífica la rodeó – les decimos, que estamos juntos, sólo eso, ¿está claro?

\- Sí, Robin-sama – respondió Franky con dulzura, encubriendo su pánico.

Franky paseaba a Robin por la cubierta entre risas, Nami ni les miró, llevaba puestos los tapones para que nadie la molestara. Brook les dio la enhorabuena.

De repente, Usopp apareció por el pasillo corriendo, y se arrodilló en medio del césped de la cubierta mientras gritaba que estaba vivo. Robin y Franky no entendían nada, pero era lo normal, en ese barco pasaban cosas así siempre.

Pasaron la tarde en la sala del acuario, ella leyendo y él trasteando con chatarra. De vez en cuando se miraban y se regalaban alguna sonrisa.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad y "normalidad". Sanji hizo una deliciosa comida. Luffy armó jaleo. Zoro y Sanji se peleaban. Todo iba acorde con lo que en ese barco era normal.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Robin se paró en medio del pasillo antes de entrar a su cuarto - ¿Quieres dormir hoy conmigo? - susurró y le guiñó un ojo. Franky asintió y entró con ella.

*Bien está lo que bien acaba* pensó y sonrió.

Día 2. Desde la perspectiva de Law:

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba cansado. Siempre tenía esas ojeras que le caracterizaban; desde niño. Pero ahora estaban exageradamente marcadas; nunca antes había hecho guardia, nunca. Al ser el capitán, en su tripulación siempre se quedaban otros. Estaba deseando volver a ser capitán, en su submarino. Poder oír cómo el submarino era mecido por el mar. Pero por otra parte, no quería irse de ese barco, se divertía. Los Mugiwara eran muy raros, despreocupados, impulsivos... pero se lo pasaban bien, y les iba bien.

Se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla del barco. Law no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. Tras darle vueltas, durante toda la noche, al tema, había llegado a la conclusión de que no sentía nada por Mugiwara. O eso se decía a sí mismo, claro. Quizás era por la abstención sexual. Quizá había acabado resultándole simpático el adolescente... *Puede ser cualquier cosa, pero no es...* ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionar esa palabra en su mente. *Law, recupera tu frialdad, sólo así saldrás airoso de ésto* se dijo *Intenta verle sólo lo necesario, el fin de la alianza llegará pronto y todo volverá a la normalidad* .

Hacía ya un par de horas que había amanecido, y Zoro seguía sentado en el césped y apoyado en la torre. *No hemos hablado apenas en toda la noche, ahora que lo pienso... Me pregunto qué le tendrá tan pensativo a Roronoa.*

\- Roronoa – le llamó el cirujano.

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? Estás más ausente que de costumbre, y no estás dormido.

\- Nada importante, sólo miro el mar – respondió sin moverse un ápice.

*No es muy hablador... En fín*. Law fue a la cabeza del Sunny, se subió y se sentó. Veía la inmensidad del mar fundiéndose con el cielo en lontananza. Esa era una de las cosas que echaría de menos. Desde su submarino no podía ver eso. Las profundidades marinas esconden paisajes increíbles; pero la luz solar, el mar en tormenta, las puestas de sol... era algo que no podía tener.

Iba a echar de menos muchas cosas, sobre todo cosas simples... como al capitán. Se negó ese pensamiento, pero aún así... *Esto no está bien* pensó.

De repente, Nico Robin y Usopp salieron por el pasillo, Usopp se dirigió a la cocina, pero Robin no.

\- Buenos días, Trafalgar-san – dijo la arqueóloga.

\- Buenos días – respondió el aludido.

\- ¿Sentado en el sitio del capitán? Qué osado... - comentó la morena con picardía, mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba Zoro.

\- ¿Sitio del capitán? No sabía que la cabeza de un león fuera un sitio normal para sentarse. *Y yo que me sentía especial... * - contestó el Shichibukai. Robin le dedicó una sonrisa amable y se sentó con Zoro. Murmuraban cosas, pero, como de costumbre, le era irrelevante. Nunca había sido mucho de cotillear, y menos de hacer caso de rumores. Al cabo de un rato, oyó a sus espaldas a Luffy, Nami, Brook, Chopper y Franky que venían por el pasillo charlando. Supuso que iban a desayunar. No se movió de donde estaba, no se giró. Tenía que evitar ver a Luffy más de lo estrictamente necesario. *A lo mejor si no me muevo, ni respiro, Luffy no me ve*

\- ¡Torao! - gritó Luffy a 10 metros tras él.

*Mierda, eso era con los Tiranosaurios Rex... con Drake, por ejemplo...* pensó. Trafalgar se giró ligeramente y vio a Luffy corriendo hacia él. *¿¡Pero qué...!?*

Luffy se paró en seco delante de él - ¡Torao!¡Ese es mi sitio! - le espetó el capitán.

Era adorable cuando se enfadaba, pero tenía algo que hacía que Law deseara tomarlo hasta dejarle seco. *Law, respira, ignórale, actúa* - Perdona, Mugiwara-ya, ¿vais a desayunar? - se bajó de la cabeza del león y se quedó frente a Luffy.

\- Sí, ¿vienes? - le sonrió.

\- No... voy a dormir, estoy cansado... hasta luego – Luffy se encogió de hombros. Law abandonó el lugar, y Luffy corrió hacia la cocina.

Law llegó a su cuarto. Se abrió el abrigo, pero no se lo quitó, y se tumbó en la cama, con las manos cruzadas bajo la cabeza. Se quedó pensativo. *Yo no... Tss...* maldijo para sus adentros * Ese Mugiwara va a acabar conmigo. Sólo tengo que repetirme a mi mismo que tengo que controlarme, cuando esté cerca, ignorarle lo máximo posible y evitarle como pueda... * pensaba.

Se quedó dormido.

\- ¡Torao!¡Te traigo el desayuno! - Luffy le despertó, acababa de entrar en su cuarto y llevaba un plato con comida – Franky dijo que no es bueno dormirse con hambre, que te despertarías y no podrías dormir, ¡así que te traje esto! - sonrió – se que es poco... es que me comí una de tus tortitas mientras venía – rió.

\- Luffy... quería dormir... no... - seguía algo adormilado, pero se puso de pie y se acercó a Luffy que aún estaba de pie en la puerta.

Una vez estuvo frente al ojinegro, le retiró el plato y lo colocó en una mesilla que había a la derecha de la puerta.

\- Gracias, Luffy, ahora me lo comeré y me dormiré, no me esperéis por cubierta esta tarde, pienso dormir hasta... - No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Luffy le puso la mano en el pecho. *¡¿Pero qué... ?!* pensó Trafagar.

\- ¡Tienes un tatuaje nuevo!¡Mola un montón! - Luffy tocaba y miraba el tatuaje de su pecho con total admiración, sus ojos centelleaban.

El cirujano estaba petrificado, primero el abrazo del día de la fiesta, y ahora le tocaba el pecho... Lo peor es que lo hacía dentro de su completa inocencia – Luffy... - murmuró bajando la mirada con semblante serio, mientras Luffy seguía pasando los dedos por su coloreada piel.

\- ¡Seguro que tienes alguno nuevo en la espalda! - Luffy alzó sus brazos para quitarle el abrigo por completo, pero cuando rozó el cuello de Law, éste no aguantó más. Lo agarró de los brazos y lo empujó hacia el pasillo tan fuerte que acabaron entrando en el cuarto de los chicos.

Alli se encontraban Usopp y Brook. La escena era curiosa, pero Law no salía bien parado, así que les hizo un saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de allí dejando a Luffy con ellos.

Llegó a su cuarto y cerró con pestillo, cogió la tortita que quedaba en el plato y se la comió sin siquiera saborearla. Después, se acostó.

Horas después, Luffy le despertó aporreando la puerta y gritando que la cena estaba lista. *¡Maldito sea!, ¡¿es que no me va a dejar en paz hasta que le empale?!* respiró hondo *cálmate... venga, sal, cena, charla informal con los Mugiwaras y a dormir otra vez, es simple*. Se abrochó el abrigo y salió. Luffy le miraba con la misma cara de tonto que siempre, pero era adorable, era innato en él.

\- Venga, vamos... - murmuró Law mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- ¡Vamos! - Luffy saltó a su espalda - ¡llévame a caballito! - sonrió.

Law no podía encontrarse peor. *Tiene que estar haciéndolo aposta... No puede ser tan tonto... o quizás tengo mala suerte...*. Law bufó, pero accedió.

Apareció en el comedor con Luffy encaramado a su espalda. Los Mugiwara no pudieron evitar reírse. Law iba a perder la cabeza antes de abandonar el barco.

Tras la suculenta cena, los Mugiwaras se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, excepto Sanji, que iba a fumarse un cigarrillo antes de dormir, Nami, que tenía que hacer guardia, y, Law y Luffy que aún estaban terminando de cenar.

Una vez hubieron acabado, el cirujano recogió su plato y el de Luffy y los puso en el fregadero. Luffy parecía cansado, se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? Sería la primera vez – Trafagar rió y caminó hacia la salida.

\- Sí... hoy he hecho muchas cosas... - se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta – Torao...

\- ...dime, Mugiwara-ya... - respondió mientras se preparaba para salir.

\- Llévame a caballito hasta mi cuarto... - Luffy saltó sobre su espalda de nuevo, pero ésta vez sin energía.

El Shichibukai suspiró, le sujetó las piernas con las manos y lo cargó. Pesaba muy poco, pero ya se veía que mucho no podía pesar, no tenía un solo gramo de grasa a pesar de todo lo que comía.

\- Torao... - susurró Luffy a punto de dormirse.

\- ¿Qué? - respondió el ojigris.

\- Sé mi nakama... - susurró. Law bajó la mirada y la ocultó bajo la sombra de su gorro, pero no contestó.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del cuarto de Luffy, Law lo bajó y lo despertó. Luffy entró al cuarto con bastante más energía de la que aparentaba hasta hacia un momento. *Será trolero... no tenía sueño, es que no quería andar... *

\- ¡Buenas noches, Torao! - gritó Luffy, y se unió a sus nakamas.

Law entró en su cuarto y se quitó el abrigo, dejando al aire su torso tatuado. Lo iba a colgar en el perchero, pero en un acto impulsivo, lo acercó a su cara y lo olió. Aún olía a Luffy. Rió para sí y lo colgó.

Se tumbó en la cama, y se quedó mirando el techo unos instantes. Acaricio el tatuaje de su pecho, para recordar el tacto de Luffy, y después colocó su mano en la zona del corazón.

*¿Quién lo iba a decir...? Alguien le ha robado el corazón al cirujano de la muerte... * suspiró, y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Día 2. Desde la perspectiva de Sanji y Zoro:

Sanji se despertó temprano, muy acalorado, estaba empapado en sudor. *¿Cómo he podido sudar tanto... ? Ni que hubiera corrido durmiendo... * De repente, recordó algo; había tenido un sueño erótico. Se frotó los ojos, y bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna, y la tocó. Estaba mojado. * No me lo puedo creer... ¿En serio, qué coño me pasa últimamente?*. Se levantó, y decidió ir a darse una ducha para limpiarse, tener sus genitales cubiertos de fluidos no le era agradable.

Salió de la habitación con cuidado para no despertar al resto, y fue directo al baño.

*¿Con quién era el sueño erótico...?* pensaba mientras se desvestía frente al gran espejo.

Terminó de desnudarse y se quedó de pie, mirándose al espejo, intentando recordar. De repente, la imagen de Zoro desnudo abrazándole por detrás frente al espejo cruzó su mente como una estrella fugaz y el corazón le dio un vuelco. *¡Oh, joder!¡Venga ya!* pensó mientras se apretaba el entrecejo con los dedos. *Mierda* se había empalmado.

Tenía que aliviarse o le dolería después. Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su esbelto y definido cuerpo. Los mechones rubios caían como lianas por su frente. Se apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a masturbarse. Intentaba pensar en mujeres, en Nami... en Robin... pero sólo Zoro se le pasaba por la cabeza; y cuando pensaba que había conseguido tener la imagen mental de unos pechos, éstos se endurecían y pasaban a ser los pectorales de Zoro. *¡Maldito sea el jodido marimo!*. Finalmente, se rindió y acabó por pensar en Zoro voluntariamente. Se corrió y terminó de ducharse.

Fue a la cocina, y de camino pasó por cubierta, pero iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se fijó en que había gente levantada. Comenzó a preparar el desayuno. A las 10 tenía que ir a la torre, Zoro iba a entrenarle, pero aún tenía algo de tiempo. Decidió hacer tortitas, porque no tardaba demasiado y podía hacer muchas de una sola vez.

Mientras tanto, en cubierta se encontraba Zoro, apoyado en la torre y mirando hacia el mar. Tenía sueño, pero como siempre, nada nuevo, no tenía nada que ver con que hubiera hecho guardia con Law la noche anterior.

\- Roronoa – le llamó el cirujano de repente.

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? Estás más ausente que de costumbre, y no estás dormido.

\- Nada importante, sólo miro el mar – respondió sin moverse un ápice. No es que no confiara en el Shichibukai... que tampoco; es que no iba a hablar sobre el tema , y menos con alguien que no pertenecía a la tripulación.

Robin apareció de la nada y le dijo algo al cirujano, después se acercó a Zoro.

\- Buenos días, Zoro-kun – sonrió amablemente.

\- Buenos días

\- ¿Una guardia agradable?

\- Preferiría haber estado durmiendo, pero ha sido tranquila – respondió el peliverde.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir ya? Estamos todos despiertos.

\- No puedo... voy... - hizo una pausa, suspiró y miró hacia otro lado – a entrenar al cocinero.

\- Entiendo... - susurró entre risitas. Zoro la miró mal.

Pero a pesar de esa risita, Robin parecía algo ausente, casi tanto como él - ¿Te preocupa algo?

Robin agachó un poco la cabeza – No... no... Bueno sí.

\- Cuéntamelo, tengo mucho sueño así que dudo que te interrumpa, no tengo fuerzas.

Robin le contó su problema con Franky, muy resumidamente. Ella sentía que no era suficiente para él, no quería ser utilizada con un desahogo de borracho. Eso despertó algo en Zoro. Una idea.

Zoro no decía nada, ni siquiera la estaba escuchando a éstas alturas, pero ella hablaba y hablaba. Al principio había empezado a contarle todo torpemente, no enlazaba frases, pensaba en voz alta. Eso sí, sin cambiar su expresión seria. Pero al cabo de un par de minutos, había cogido confianza. No esperaba una respuesta de Zoro, simplemente necesitaba alguien con quien hablarlo, y eso a Zoro le venía bien, porque había dejado de prestarla atención al hablar de sentirse un medio de desahogo de un borracho. *Sanji...* comparó mentalmente las dos situaciones. No era lo mismo. Por lo que él sabía, Franky estaba enamorado de Robin desde que habló con ella en el tren marítimo, cuando se los llevaban a Ennies Lobby; y Robin sentía lo mismo, aunque no sabía desde cuándo exactamente.

Sin embargo, Sanji no había demostrado interés amoroso alguno en el espadachín nunca, hasta aquella noche, y para colmo estaba borracho. Zoro le quería, no como un amor cursi de "vamos a casarnos, y a adoptar un crío, y que sea el mejor cocinero espadachín de los siete mares", sino... un amor de querer protegerlo, tocarlo, estar con él, hablar con él sin que la conversación se tornase ridícula y acabase en una pelea... quería poder besarle. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? Quién sabe, no estaba seguro.

La situación no era sostenible. No sabía si lo de aquella noche se repetiría algún día, pero aunque así fuera, no quería. Sus sentimientos estaban de por medio, los de Sanji no. Además, Sanji había dejado muy claro que no quería saber nada del tema. *¿Tenías que pillarte por el más heterosexual del mundo? Te perderás mucho, pero puntería tienes * pensó.

\- Debe ser agotador cocinar para tantos, ¿no? - preguntó Usopp, que acababa de entrar por la puerta sin que Sanji se enterara, mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ¡Oh! Buenos días, Usopp. Te acabas acostumbrando – rió, y le sirvió un plato con tortitas - ¿Qué tal has dormido? porque yo fatal... ésta noche ha hecho mucho calor... o al menos yo lo he tenido...

\- No sé, puede, yo he dormido bastante bien... - comió un trozo de tortita – ¡A propósito de dormir!, ¿sabes lo que-...? - Se atragantó y tosió, le hizo un gesto a Sanji y éste le trajo un vaso de agua.

\- ¡Bebe, bebe! Y ahora me cuentas lo que sea – rió mientras se sentaba frente a él en una silla. Usopp tragó el agua y la bola de tortitas que tenía en la garganta.

\- Te iba a decir... que he oído a Chopper insultándonos en sueños – comentó el narizón.

\- No me sorprende, ha ha – rió el rubio.

Sanji sonrió y se levantó para seguir terminando de preparar todo. Había hecho muchas tortitas, demasiadas quizás, pero si sobraba algo Luffy se lo comería, así que no había problema. De repente, Usopp escupió el agua que tenía en la boca como una fuente.

\- ¡Oi, Usopp! - rió - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?!¡No escupas en mi cocina! - y volvió a darle la espalda.

\- ¡Nada, nada! - sonrió, y siguió a lo suyo.

Robin terminó de hablar, y le sonrió amablemente – Gracias Zoro, hablar contigo me ha hecho pensar fríamente... a ver en qué desemboca esto... - una sonrisa triste asomó en su rostro.

Zoro no la había escuchado, no la había dado ningún consejo, pero había resultado útil. *Sonríe y asiente* y eso hizo.

El resto de los Mugiwaras apareció en cubierta, Robin fue hacia ellos, despidiéndose de Zoro, y se les unió; iban a desayunar. Luffy fue hacia Law. *Luffy se está encariñando con Trafagar... no debería, algún día tendrán que separarse *.

Sanji llevaba un rato sin mirar el reloj - ¡Mierda, las 10! ¡Usopp, diles a los demás que se sirvan ellos, tengo algo que hacer! - Sanji se quitó el delantal y salió corriendo de la cocina. Se encontró con parte de la tripulación nada más salir, pero se limitó a saludarles, no podía perder tiempo, tenía que estar en la torre a las 10, tenía que entrenar con Zoro, si llegaba tarde se enfadaría... *¿Desde cuándo te importa si se enfada... ?* Sanji frunció el ceño. *Estúpido cerebro, ¡¿ ahora te da por funcionar?!¡A buenas horas!*.

Subió corriendo a la torre, y cuando llegó no había nadie. *Son las 10, ¿por qué no está aquí?* Sanji intentaba recuperar el aliento por la carrera que se había echado *¿Y por qué debería estar aquí? A lo mejor supuso que no iba a tomármelo en serio... o que pretendo desafiarle llegando tarde... sería típico de mí, ciertamente... ¿¡Y por qué no lo he hecho!?* el rubio se rasco la melena. *A lo mejor se ha perdido, otra vez... No puede ser, ¡¿cómo va a perderse en su propio barco?!.

Se asomó por la barandilla de la torre y miró a cubierta, Zoro estaba sentado justo debajo, podía ver su cabezón de marimo desde arriba.

\- ¡Marimo!¡Llegas tarde! - gritó Sanji.

Zoro no sabía desde dónde le llamaban - ¿Ha?¿Ero-cook?

\- ¡Idiota, sube ya!

Esa referencia fue suficiente como para que supiera desde dónde le llamaban. Subió y se encontró a Sanji algo impaciente y nervioso.

\- ¡¿Por qué llegas tarde?!¡Tu mismo me dijiste que fuera puntual! - Sanji movía la pierna con un tic.

\- Dije que TÚ llegaras puntual, de mí no dije nada – rió dejando sus katanas y su abrigo sobre uno de los sofás. Sanji se quitó la camisa y la dejó en éste mismo.

\- Maldito... – murmuró Sanji encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

\- Oi, tira eso, aquí no se fuma. Fumar es malo para la salud.

\- ¡Tú bebes como un cosaco, y tienes el cuerpo plagado de cicatrices!¡Eres el menos indicado para hablar de salud!

\- Pero ahora soy tu maestro y harás lo que te diga – mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

Sanji se estremeció *¡Estúpido cerebro!, has pensado mal, ¿¡verdad!?* Cogió el cigarrillo, lo apagó y lo tiró por la ventana. - ¿Contento?

Zoro asintió sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa. Acto seguido le pasó un par de pesas, no de las que usaba él, claro, pero para empezar estaban bien.

Pasó la mañana instruyéndole, le hacía repetir tandas de ejercicios mientras el se limitaba a estar tumbado en un sofá. Mientras Sanji se ejercitaba, Zoro pensaba sobre lo que había "hablado" con Robin. No iba a volver a intentar nada, bajo ningún concepto.

Discutieron a gritos un par de veces, como de costumbre. Pero en general la mañana fue provechosa.

\- No está mal... prueba con ésta – el peliverde le pasó una pesa de las que usaba él habitualmente. Aunque el cuerpo sudoroso, e hinchado por el ejercicio, de Sanji era muy tentador, Zoro apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. No era fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

Sanji la levantó una vez, pero fue incapaz la segunda vez y se le cayó encima, aprisionándole contra el suelo de madera. Zoro se levantó corriendo para quitársela. Se la retiró como si no pesara lo que pesaba realmente. Y le extendió la mano para que se levantara. - ¿Estás bien?

Sanji, algo dolorido, le agarró la mano y se levantó con impulso – Claro – pero demasiado impulso y se chocó con Zoro. Sanji notó el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Zoro, ni siquiera había hecho ejercicio y ya estaba ardiendo. Era típico de Zoro, su temperatura corporal normal eran unos 38'5 ºC, eso no podía ser normal. Sólo se habían tocado un segundo pero fue suficiente para que Sanji se pusiera rojo. Ese calor... ese tacto... le hizo recordar la noche que estuvieron juntos, y se empalmó. Estaba paralizado, notaba sus propios latidos del corazón hasta en el cerebro. Le palpitaban las sienes, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ni siquiera había mirado aún a Zoro a la cara. *¡Que no me mire la entrepierna, por dios...!*.

Éste se limitaba a observarle, con seriedad. Aunque podía oír los latidos de su nakama.

\- Oi, ¿estás mareado o algo? Tienes taquicardia...

Sanji no era capaz de hablar, en realidad no estaba escuchando - ¿Q-Qué...?

\- Te pregunto, si estás bien – dijo mientras le observaba de arriba a abajo, hasta que paró su mirada en la entrepierna de Sanji. Al llevar los pantalones de su habitual traje, se le notaba la erección. Zoro se quedó petrificado.

El cocinero permanecía pensativo mirando los abdominales de su compañero. Estaban bronceados, definidos y musculosos. De manera impulsiva los tocó, e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Zoro se había quedado sin habla hacía unos segundos, pero ésto lo descolocó totalmente.

\- ¡Voy a ducharme! - Sanji se apartó, y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo.

*¡¿Se puede saber... qué quiere éste tío?!* pensó Zoro.

Sanji caminaba murmurando cosas entre dientes: maldiciones, insultos, desvaríos... Llegó al baño y entró a la ducha, esta vez, de agua fría. *Estúpido y sensual marimo*golpeó la pared con el puño, y dejó que el agua fría le aclarara las ideas.

Tenía que volver a masturbarse. Pero ésta vez fue distinto. Esperó a que el agua helada enfriara su estado de ánimo, y cuando estuvo más relajado y receptivo, comenzó.

No perdió tiempo en intentar pensar en mujeres, sabía que sería inútil, tenía al cuerpo jota ése metido en la cabeza. Usó su desbordante imaginación para imaginar que Zoro estaba allí con él; que le abrazaba por detrás, agarraba su miembro y comenzaba a masajearlo. Primero despacio, y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo. Con una mano se masturbaba y con la otra se apoyaba en la pared de la ducha.

Recordó entonces que aquella noche no llegó a follar con Zoro. Por mucho que odiara estar en ésta situación... *Me arrepentiré de pensar ésto pero... ojalá lo hubiera hecho...*. Decidió imaginarse como hubiera sido, e introdujo un dedo en su entrada. Al principio le molestaba, pero poco a poco fue dilatándose, y terminó por introducir 2, incluso 3. Sólo pensar que el miembro de Zoro estaba dentro de él, le hacía jadear. Terminó viniéndose, y se limpió con el agua que aún seguía cayendo de la ducha.

Tras haber recogido las pesas, bajó y fue al camarote de los chicos. Se encontró allí a Usopp.

\- Usopp, no hagas mucho ruido, que voy a dormir – dijo mientras se tumbaba en su "cama".

\- Eso está hecho – hizo una pausa – Oi.. Zoro...

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿...Qué hacías con Sanji en la torre? - Usopp parecía reparar algo.

\- ¿Ha..? Le estoy entrenando, no quiere depender solo de sus piernas, no puede correr y llevar peso con ellas al mismo tiempo – respondió el peliverde, ya con los ojos cerrados, cómodamente tumbado sobre su hamaca.

La voz de Usopp pasó a ser un simple murmullo, como las olas del mar, y unos segundos después, se quedó dormido.

El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad y "normalidad". Sanji hizo una deliciosa comida, a la que no asistió. Despertó horas después, ya casi cuando tocaba ir a cenar. Luffy armó jaleo, como siempre, y en cuanto estuvo con fuerzas suficientes, se puso a discutir con Sanji, para no variar la rutina. Todo iba acorde con lo que en ese barco era normal.

Al caer la noche, fueron a cenar, y fue una de esas usuales cenas con gritos, conversaciones absurdas... Trafagar llevó a Luffy a a espalda, como una concha de tortuga, hasta el comedor, lo que provocó la risa de los presentes.

La mayoría fueron a acostarse, pero Zoro, al haberse levantado tan tarde, no tenía sueño y decidió entrenar un rato en la torre.

Desde arriba, vio a Nami y a Sanji charlando en la barandilla. *El cocinero de mierda... no pierde oportunidad para intentar meter el ariete por la puerta del castillo... Idiota*. Se puso a levantar las pesas más pesadas que tenía, quería desahogarse. Ese idiota le ponía nervioso.

Sanji decidió que necesitaba fumar, le relajaría, así que en cuanto terminó de cenar, fue a la barandilla y se encendió un cigarrillo.

Nami se le acercó – Sanji-kun, ¿estás bien?

\- Claro, Nami-swan... - dió una calada.

\- Sé perfectamente que no, te lo noto, yo me doy cuenta de todo, Sanji, soy una mujer – respondió Nami con arrogancia.

\- ¡Y qué mujer! - contestó Sanji en un intento de flirteo muy forzado.

\- Sanji, deja esa pose y cuéntamelo – Nami se apoyó en la barandilla junto a él.

El cocinero le contó, con mucha dificultad para no dar pistas acerca de la identidad de la persona en cuestión, que sentía algo por alguien... por quien no debería sentir eso. Mantuvieron una conversación medianamente profunda, durante la cual Sanji se ventiló 5 cigarrillos. No hizo referencia a los hechos reales, se limitó a hablar en tono general, si decía que la persona en cuestión estaba en ese navío, le pillaría pronto, no eran muchos.

De repente... - ¡Chicos! - gritó Usopp desde unos metros detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Qué? - respondió Nami.

Usopp se acercó unos pasos hacia ellos - ¿está todo bien? -comentó.

\- Claro – respondió Sanji sin siquiera girarse, ni retirarse el cigarrillo de la boca - En breves me acostaré.

\- Está bien, Usopp, ¿vas a dormirte ya? - respondió la pelirroja, colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- Mmm... sí, estoy algo cansado, ¿quién hace guardia hoy?

\- Yo, hoy me quedo yo... pero si te quieres quedar tú lo entenderé, y me sacrificaré yéndome a dormir a mi mullida y suave cama. Ya sabemos que el mar tiene algo que nos hechiza, y de noche es muy bonito... – Nami sonreía, pero Usopp se alejaba de la escena a zancadas – Mierda – rió la pelirroja.

\- Yo me quedaré – comentó Sanji.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! - los ojos de Nami centelleaban – Muchas gracias, Sanji-kun, eres todo un caballero – le respondió Nami sensualmente utilizando sus armas de mujer fatal.

Sanji sonrió, y Nami se alejó dando saltitos de felicidad.

*Hace dos años... algo tan simple como ésto, me habría hecho enloquecer... sin embargo... * dio otra calada.

De pronto, oyó un golpe en la torre y a Zoro maldiciendo a sus propias pesas. Se le había caído una. Sanji esperó un rato a que sus nakamas se hubieran dormido ya, no quería arriesgarse a ser visto. Fue a la cocina y cogió una botella de sake, se sentó en cubierta mirando hacia la torre y comenzó a beber. No a beber por placer, a beber rápido, tenía un plan, para ello tenía que emborracharse. Pensaba repetir la faena. Quería volver a sentir a Zoro, y estar borracho era una excusa perfecta. Al día siguiente podría decir que estaba borracho, y así no tendría que reconocer sus sentimientos,

Al cabo de varios largos tragos, el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto. Su vista había empeorado, pero de alguna forma, le hacía ver todo más hermoso de lo que era. La luz de la luna rielaba en el mar como espadas brillantes, una por cada ola. Todo le recordaba al estúpido marimo. La luz de la torre era la única luz en muchas millas. Era amarilla, contrastaba con la luz de la luna, y sin embargo, no por ello era menos hermosa. El cielo era azul profundo, en contraste con el negro mar que rodeaba la embarcación.

Zoro seguía allí arriba. De vez en cuando podía ver su sombra pasearse de un lado a otro.

Llegado el momento, decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho, y decidió ir a buscar al estúpido marimo, que, ajeno a lo que planeaba Sanji, seguía levantando pesas.

El cocinero subió la escalerilla de madera con extremada precaución, lo que le faltaba era caerse ahora. *Eso sí que sería ridículo* pensó.

Llegó hasta arriba y caminó hasta a puerta, donde se quedó de pie mirando a Zoro que estaba de espaldas a él.

Zoro no llevaba su habitual abrigo, lo que permitía a Sanji ver su musculado y sudoroso torso. Estaba hinchado, debido al ejercicio. Sanji deseaba empotrarle y besarle hasta dejarle más seco que Arabasta. Pero Zoro notó su presencia.

Se giró hacia él - ¿Cara arroba...?¿Qué haces aquí?¿No le tocaba a Nami hacer guardia? - dijo mientras dejaba la pesa que estaba usando en su sitio.

\- Zoro... - caminó un par de pasos hacia él, con dificultad, porque estaba visiblemente borracho. Y acabó cayéndose delante de Zoro, quien rió un poco.

\- ¿Estás... borracho...?¿Tú solo? Qué triste – y sonrió con "esa" sonrisa arrogante. Se agachó para verle la cara. Sanji intentaba levantarse, con poco éxito. Consiguió ponerse, más o menos, de rodillas. - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó el espadachín.

En ese momento Sanji saltó sobre él y lo derrumbó. Quedó sentado sobre la pelvis del peliverde, quien yacía tumbado boca arriba sin entender nada.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, maldito cocinero de mierda?! - Zoro intentó revolverse, pero Sanji se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Sin miramientos, sin perder tiempo, Sanji lo besaba como si fuera a morir al día siguiente. Acariciaba su cuerpo y su pelo. Zoro estaba paralizado, quería seguirle el juego, pero por otro lado no quería. *Recuerda lo que pensabas ésta mañana, no entres en éste juego... Tus sentimientos corren peligro, los suyos no... él... no tiene. Sólo es un desahogo de borracho... está borracho.* Zoro intentó revolverse de nuevo, pero Sanji lo apretaba con fuerza contra el suelo. *No tengo más remedio... lo siento, Sanji*. El espadachín le propinó un soberbio puñetazo en la mandíbula que le rompió el labio, y lo hizo volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Sanji se quedó aturdido, y vio como Zoro se levantaba. Éste se paró frente a él.

\- No. Sanji... así no. Esto no funciona así. Lo siento. - y salió de la habitación dejando a Sanji apoyado contra la pared.

El cocinero pasó la noche allí, y paseando por la cubierta. Se sentía avergonzado, no quería dormir en el mismo cuarto que Zoro después de aquello... simplemente, no podía. No se había sentido peor en toda su vida. Sentía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro, pero se contuvo.

*¿Y ahora... qué hago...?*


	3. Decisiones

Día 3: Perspectiva de Chopper (general):

Abrió sus grandes y marrones ojos, ya había descansado suficiente. No podía permitirse un momento de descanso innecesario, ¡era el médico de la tripulación, tenía que estar preparado para cualquier emergencia! A pesar de que Trafagar-senpai era un gran doctor, no era el médico de abordo, no podía esperar que atendiera a sus nakamas, y mucho menos que les diera el mismo trato que él mismo les daría. Se puso de pie en su hamaca, y notó el balanceo del barco. Al ser tan pequeño, cualquier movimiento le afectaba más que a los demás. Necesitaba conseguir estabilidad, así que se bajó. Vio que Sanji no estaba, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros. *Estará haciendo desayuno... Nami fue la que se quedó ayer haciendo guardia*.

Al caminar hacia la puerta, observó los rostros de sus compañeros. Todos parecían estar soñando.

Luffy babeaba, *sueña que está comiendo*, el reno rió. Brook no tenía ninguna expresión facial, después de todo, era un esqueleto; lo raro sería que la tuviera. Usopp se abrazaba a la almohada y murmuraba el nombre de Kaya, cosa que hizo sonreír a Chopper.

Se acercó a Zoro, su expresión no era agradable, tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba los dientes. Parecía tener una pesadilla, pero no se atrevía a despertarle, quizás se despertaría de peor humor si no llegaba al final del sueño... ojalá con final feliz...

Se alejó de Zoro temiendo que le golpeara inconscientemente, debido a la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Salió de la habitación, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie levantado, salvo a Nami. Pero al llegar a cubierta, Nami no estaba allí. *¡¿Habrá pasado algo malo?!¿¡ Y si se ha caído por la borda y no nos hemos enterado!?* - ¡Nami! - gritó Chopper, y empezó a gimotear.

Sanji se asomó desde la torre - ¿¡Qué pasa, Chopper!? -

Chopper se sorprendió - ¿¡Qué haces ahí!?¡Nami no está! - Chopper lloriqueaba.

Sanji descendía por la escalerilla – Oi, Chopper... ¡no llores, baka! está en su cuarto – llegó al suelo – Ayer no tenía ganas de acostarme – caminaba hacia Chopper – así que la mandé a dormir, y me hice cargo de la guardia como un caballero, eso es todo – se paró frente al renito y le sonrió.

Chopper dejó de llorar – Uff... qué alivio, pensé que se había caído por la borda o algo parecido... – levantó la mirada y se asustó - ¿¡Qué te ha pasado en la cara!? ¡Si alguien nos a atacado, dímelo!

Sanji tenía un pequeño corte en el labio y un moratón en el lateral de la mandíbula.

\- ¿Ha? Oh... ¡No te pongas en lo peor! - rió el rubio – ¡no es nada! Sólo me golpeé con una puerta antes... estaba oscuro – rió nervioso – Y sobre Nami-swan... podía haber ido al baño... o quizás a buscar algo... ¿¡Tenías que pensar que había ocurrido algo terrible!?

\- ¡Podría haber pasado! No quiero ni pensarlo – hizo un pucherito.

\- Oi, oi, no llores más, que mi pelirroja... está perfectamente – le acarició el pelo de la cabeza - Voy a hacer el desayuno – comentó Sanji mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina - ¿vienes?

Chopper se secó las lágrimas y asintió. Corrió hasta encontrarse a su altura.

Sanji cocinaba tostadas francesas, le apetecía hacer algo de su tierra natal. Chopper se limitaba a estar sentado mientras le contaba el sueño que había tenido el día anterior: Él era el rey de un país de dulces, en el que todos eran sus súbditos. Y salvó a alguien de morir ahogado en el río de sirope de fresa. Todos le alababan por tamaña proeza.

Sanji reía y eso hacía a Chopper feliz. Le gustaba hacer felices a los demás.

Sanji le sirvió el desayuno, acompañado de un batido de fresa.

\- Gracias, Sanji – sus ojitos centelleaban.

\- Es mi trabajo, Chopper, es un placer.

Chopper sorbía el batido por una pajita de colores – Los demás siguen durmiendo.

Siguió friendo tostadas - Lo imaginaba, si Luffy estuviera despierto, los demás también lo estarían... es muy ruidoso – rió, y colocó un par de ellas en una bandeja – … y si Luffy estuviera despierto, estaría aquí comiendo. - Sacó las tostadas del fuego y colocó otras.

\- Bueno, puede que no necesite estar despierto para eso – comentó el renito y rió – estaba soñando que comía, ¡había empezado a salivar y todo!

\- Un sueño feliz, supongo – rió el cocinero. Chopper asintió.

\- Zoro en cambio no parecía tener un sueño feliz – Chopper empezó a comer algo preocupado.

Sanji se quedó rígido, pero fue durante una milésima de segundo; inconscientemente quizás - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Creo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla... ¿Se acostó muy tarde?

El rubio colocaba cubiertos y vasos sobre la mesa, pero parecía distraído – lo suficientemente tarde como para que se despierte dentro de unas... 5 horas – respondió ocultando la mirada bajo su flequillo, que le caía sobre toda la frente.

\- ¡Sanji! ¡Las tostadas! - gritó Chopper. Sanji corrió a quitar la sartén del fuego, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las tiró a la basura y preparó más.*¡¿A Sanji se le ha quemado la comida?!¡Esto nunca había pasado!*.

\- Sanji... se te ha quemado el desayuno... ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Quieres que te examine? Quizás ese golpe tiene algo que ver...

\- Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un despiste, no te preocupes – sonrió al terminar la frase.

\- Hmm... bueno, como quieras – respondió el renito algo preocupado. *Seguro que le pasa algo* - venga... ¡sólo deja que te eche un vistazo rápido!¡Así me aseguro de que estás bien! - respondió con su carita adorable.

\- Está bieeen...

\- Cuando termines de preparar todo, te espero en la enfermería.

Chopper terminó de desayunar, y se despidió del cocinero. Acto seguido se fue a la enfermería, su lugar de trabajo.

No sabía si despertar a Law... quería preguntarle tantas cosas... aprender de él. ¡Trafagar-senpai era un médico increíble! A pesar de que eso... estaba muy influenciado por su akuma no mi, tenía muchos y muy amplios conocimientos de medicina. Era una suerte que se hubiera unido temporalmente a ellos, Chopper estaba aprendiendo mucho del cirujano.

Caminó hacia la habitación en la que dormía Law, y llamó a la puerta. De repente, el cirujano abrió la puerta violentamente, parecía enfadado.

\- ¡Ahhhh! - Chopper dio un brinco. Trafagar era aterrador a veces.

\- Oh, perdone, doctor... pensé que era otra persona. ¿Necesita de mis servicios?

\- No especialmente, pero me gustaría seguir aprendiendo de usted, y que me aconsejara con mis investigaciones, si no está ocupado.

Law suavizó el rostro – Cuántos formalismos, doctor... no me llame de usted.

\- Tú me llamas de usted – respondió Chopper confundido.

\- Hm, cierto – rió – bueno, es la costumbre... es doctor, es por puro respeto.

\- No pienses que me haces feliz halagándome, cabrón – Chopper se sonrojó.

Trafagar se puso su abrigo y le acompañó. Cuando llegaron, Chopper dejó su gorro sobre la mesa, al igual que Law.

\- Sanji vendrá dentro de poco, tengo que echarle un vistazo.

\- ¿Está enfermo?

\- No lo sé, es posible... tenía un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula y el labio roto... dice que se golpeó con una puerta... está algo distraído... y ¡se le ha quemado el desayuno hoy!¡Algo tiene que pasarle!

\- Comprendo... - respondió el Shichibukai mientras se recostaba en una de las camillas con las manos bajo la nuca.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sanji entró.

\- Ven por aquí, Sanji, siéntate al borde de la camilla – Chopper le guió, mientras Trafagar le seguía con la mirada en silencio.

Sanji se sentó, y Chopper fue a coger su instrumental médico.

\- Doctor – interrumpió Law – ¿Podría ir y decirle a Roronoa que después me gustaría hablar con él? Yo me encargaré de examinar a Sanji, no se preocupe.

\- Mmm, ¿seguro? Yo soy el médico de la tripulación...

\- Chopper, está bien, estoy seguro de que Trafagar-san es un buen médico... - comentó Sanji mirando seriamente al cirujano.

\- Está bien, ¡no tardaré! - salió corriendo de la enfermería y se dirigió a cubierta, allí preguntó a sus nakamas por Zoro, y le dijeron que seguía durmiendo. *Oh, es cierto, eso dijo Sanji*. Fue al camarote de los chicos y allí se encontró a Zoro, que seguía durmiendo.

*¿Le despierto...?Antes estaba de mal humor... ¿¡y si me hace algo!?No creo... somos nakamas... pero... * respiró hondo *¿Qué haría Sogeking en ésta situación?¡Sería valiente, eso es!* se acercó a él, aventurándose en terreno demoníaco.

\- Zoro... - Zoro no contestaba, sólo roncaba.

De repente, comenzó a murmurar cosas – Lo... siento...

*¿Lo siente?¿Qué siente?*-Zoro... - le llamó un poco más fuerte tocándole el hombro.

\- Yo... te... qu~ronquido~

\- ¡ZOROOO! - gritó zarandeándole bruscamente.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! - respondió el peliverde sobresaltado incorporándose.

\- Trafagar-senpai quiere que te diga que tenéis que hablar luego – dijo con total normalidad, como si no hubiera sido él quien le hubiese zarandeado de un lado a otro.

Zoro asintió aún medio dormido – pues que venga a buscarme - y volvió a recostarse y a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

El reno se alejó en dirección a la puerta - Por cierto, antes tenías pesadillas, y ahora estabas hablando en sueños. ¿Duermes bien?¿Quieres que te recete algo?

\- No te preocupes, Chopper... es sólo... temporal... - respondió acabando la frase con un bostezo, antes de quedarse dormido otra vez.

Chopper salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí. *Misión cumplida, volvamos*. Cuando entró en la enfermería, Sanji seguía al borde de la camilla, y cortó la conversación que mantenía con el cirujano cuando le vio entrar.

\- Bueno, ¡ya está!

\- ¿Dónde estaba?

\- En nuestro camarote.

\- ¿Estaba sólo? Ah.. estaría durmiendo, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no me dio nada de miedo despertarle.

\- No lo pongo en duda, doctor – respondió el ojigris con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Doctor, cómo está nuestro paciente?

\- Bien, sólo es una contusión superficial, nada grave. Que se le haya quemado la comida no tiene nada que ver – rió, cosa que a Sanji le molestó.

\- Bien, en ese caso, puedes irte – respondió el doctor.

Sanji se levantó, e intercambió una mirada con el Shichibukai antes de salir de la habitación encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

El resto de la mañana, Law estuvo ayudando a Chopper con sus investigaciones. Fue una mañana entretenida.

Llegó la hora de comer, y Chopper y Law se dirigieron a la cocina. Fueron los últimos en llegar, pero nadie les había esperado. En ese barco, modales en la mesa no había, desde luego, pero Chopper estaba acostumbrado. A la hora de tomar asiento, Chopper se sentó junto a Robin, que estaba sentada junto a Franky, y ésta le acarició la cabeza. Por otro lado, Law aceptó la petición de Luffy de sentarse a su lado. Sanji ya había servido todo, y se limitaba a comer, sin levantar la cabeza del plato. Cubría la zona de su cara que estaba herida con su pelo, que se lo había peinado hacia un lado. Estaba rarísimo. *¿Está intentando ocultar su cara?¿Por qué? Si sólo es un golpe... además así llama más la atención... qué peinado tan raro*. Definitivamente, estaba intentando ocultar sus heridas, se había sentado en un lateral, de forma que sus heridas quedaran hacia donde no había nadie.

Nami comía mientras charlaba con Usopp y Brook. Y Zoro estaba muy serio, comía, pero parecía estar en otro planeta.

\- Robin... - susurró Chopper.

\- Dime, doctor-san – susurró igualmente la arqueóloga.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo... hoy? - continuaron hablando en el mismo tono de voz.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sanji... mira su pelo... está ocultando un golpe que se dio con una puerta... y no está diciéndole cosas a Nami... Además, él... y Zoro... no están peleándose... Zoro no está bebiendo sake... ¿¡Crees que estarán gravemente enfermos!? ¡Sanji ya ha estado en mi consulta hoy, no debería tener nada!¡Aunque le ha mirado Trafagar-senpai, no yo, quizás se equivocó en el diagnóstico... pero él es un gran médico... entonces...! - antes de que pudiera seguir elucubrando, fue interrumpido por la arqueóloga.

\- Chopper-san, estoy segura de que no están enfermos... - hizo una pausa, durante la cual pareció dudar – voy a animar la comida, ¿vale? - y sonrió amablemente. Cogió su copa y su tenedor, y dio unos suaves golpecitos en ella. Después, carraspeó. Todos cesaron de comer. Bueno, excepto Luffy, que se quedó inmóvil y mirándola de forma expectante, mientras sorbía un fideo – Quería deciros, que Franky y yo estamos juntos.

Nami escupió la sopa - ¿¡En-En serio!? ¡Estupendo! ¡Franky, ya era hora, ¿eh?!

Franky asintió, estaba bastante ruborizado pero no podía evitar sonreír como un colegial. Chopper sonrió y también les felicitó. ¡Era la primera vez que había una pareja en la tripulación!Durante unos minutos, todo fueron preguntas indiscretas hacia la recién proclamada pareja. Robin contestaba con total sinceridad, absteniéndose de contar cosas de carácter privado o muy personal. Sin embargo, Franky había cogido confianza en el tema, y no hacía más que presumir delante de los chicos. Parecía que el dúo dinámico empezaba a reaccionar, no cómo siempre, pero por lo menos participaban en la conversación.

\- Bueno, entonces esto quiere decir que cuando acabemos el viaje... - Nami daba vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara - ¡¿tendréis niños?! - se entusiasmó.

\- Supongo que sí, Nami-san – respondió Robin con una risita.

\- Seré una gran tía... la tía Nami – comentó muy segura de sí misma – pero no de las que dan dinero, de las otras, de las que dan amor – esto último hizo reír a todos.

Robin se giró hacia Franky, que la tenía agarrada de la cintura, y le dio un suave beso.

\- ¡Oi, Robin! - gritó Luffy desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

\- Dime, Luffy-kun – contestó, apartándose del carpintero para mirar al capitán.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el ojinegro. Law pareció despertar de su empanamiento.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Eso que acabáis de hacer

\- Es un beso – respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué significa? - Luffy parecía estar muy sorprendido, y Trafalgar estaba muy atento a la conversación.

*Hasta yo sé que eso es un beso, y lo que conlleva, ¿él no?* pensó Chopper. El resto de la tripulación mantenía diversas conversaciones. Apenas un par de los presentes estaban al tanto de la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en ese mismo instante.

\- Significa que le quiero, que quiero estar con él – respondió la arqueóloga. Franky se sonrojó ante ésto último.

\- ¿Como yo quería a Ace? - Luffy parecía interesado en el tema.

\- No, Luffy – rió – esto es en un sentido romántico, no familiar o fraternal.

Luffy miró a Law, que parecía sobresaltado, y "pensó" en voz alta - ¿Entonces tú..? - y de repente, y sin que pudiera terminar la frase, Luffy y Law desaparecieron.

\- ¡Aaaaahhh! ¿¡Luffy ha desaparecido!? - gritó Chopper poniéndose de pie de un salto.

\- ¡Shhh! - Robin le chistó, y después susurró – Nadie más se ha dado cuenta de cómo se han ido, estoy segura de que está bien... pero creo que tengo que mantener una conversación con el capitán... - se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos – no te preocupes, doctor-san – terminó con una sonrisa.

\- Pero... pero...

\- No le des más vueltas, recuerda que Law es doctor... está en buenas manos...

Ante esto, Chopper se limitó a asentir.

Una vez hubieron acabado de comer, todos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a cubierta. Excepto Sanji, que se quedó a lavar los platos, y Robin que desapareció por el pasillo.

Salió a cubierta acompañado de sus nakamas. Brook se sentó en un banco y comenzó a tocar una animada canción con su guitarra. En el estribillo cantó a Nami que le enseñara las bragas, y ésta a modo de respuesta le dio una patada en la boca.

Luffy volvió poco después desde el pasillo.

\- ¡Luffy! - Chopper corrió hacia él - ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Desaparecisteis sin dejar rastro!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Chopper, no quería asustarte! Torao quería hablar conmigo sobre el plan.

Robin salía a cubierta desde el pasillo.

\- Pero os fuisteis tan de repente...

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Torao es buena gente! - Luffy mostraba aquella sonrisa que nunca se desvanecía.

Chopper asintió. Todo estaba bien. *Qué alivio*. Los tres se unieron al resto.

Franky y Robin estaban muy acaramelados, era agradable.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, tomando el sol, contando historias, jugando entre ellos, pescando...

Los únicos que no aparecían por allí eran Sanji, Trafagar y Zoro. *¿Dónde estarán?* pensaba el renito.

Al cabo de unas horas, Chopper volvió a la enfermería, y el resto, decidió dedicarse a otras actividades también. Quería leerse un par de libros de divulgación científica que Trafagar-senpai le había recomendado. Y pasó parte de la tarde tumbado en una de las camillas leyendo cómodamente.

Al cabo de un par de horas, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante – Robin entró en la habitación – ¡Hola, Robin! - dijo el renito de forma adorable.

\- Buenas tardes, doctor-san – respondió ella amablemente – venía a avisarte de que vamos a ir a la cocina a jugar a las cartas y a juegos de mesa, ¿te apetece venir?

\- ¡Claro! - Chopper se puso de pie en la camilla de un salto, y estiró los brazos en dirección a la arqueóloga con intención de ser llevado como un niño pequeño. Ésta le cogió y lo llevó hasta la cocina, donde Brook, Luffy, Usopp, Franky y Nami esperaban impacientemente.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! - dijo Robin alegremente al entrar en la cocina.

\- ¿Y Zoro y Sanji no vienen? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- No, estaban ocupados – rió Robin suavemente.

Usopp y Brook se miraron aterrorizados, pero Chopper no entendía su estado.

Estuvieron jugando al parchís...

\- ¡Ha! Brook, me ha salido un 4, ¡te la como! - dijo Nami mientras movía su ficha y devolvía la de Brook a "casa".

\- Nami-san... al menos invítame a cenar antes... ¡Respétame, soy un princeso! ¡Yohohohohoho! - respondió Brook. Todos rompieron a reír, menos Nami, que le sacudió un buen puñetazo.

Jugaron al Monopoli, donde Nami consiguió la mayoría de las calles y estableció multitud de hoteles en ellas, haciendo que prácticamente todos los demás jugadores se arruinaran.

También jugaron a las cartas, diversos juegos, durante bastante tiempo. Robin hacía trampas, pues creaba ojos en las frentes de sus contrincantes para ver sus cartas. Luffy alargaba el cuello de vez en cuando y espiaba las cartas de Usopp, pero era más visible y cuando le pillaban, le echaban la bronca. Por su parte, Usopp fue el ganador de "El Mentiroso", aunque suene tópico.

En mitad de una partida de cartas...

\- ¿No oís golpes en cubierta? - comentó Franky

Robin se alarmó – No, Franky, cariño, no es nada – respondió con "amabilidad".

\- ¿Seguro? Por que yo juraría que...

\- ¡Franky, no te preocupes, no es nada! ha-ha... - rió Usopp con risa nerviosa y expresión de pánico – no hace falta... que vayas.

\- ¡¿Veis?! ¡Acabo de oír otro! Voy a mirar qué es... - se levantó, pero Robin le agarró la mano y le miró seriamente.

Parecía que se comunicaban por telepatía. Franky volvió a sentarse obedientemente, Robin le susurró algo al oído, y no volvió a mencionar el tema. De vez en cuando intercambiaba miradas de sorpresa, terror y curiosidad con Robin, y ella reía. Como si estuviera asimilando algo y le costara.

Era evidente que sí había ruidos en cubierta. Era evidente que algo estaba pasando. *¿Por qué no querrán ir a ver qué pasa?¡Es evidente que hay ruidos ahí!¿¡Y si nos están atacando, y Law, Zoro y Sanji están defendiendo el barco valientemente!?*

Empezaron a oír voces lejanas... gritos quizás... y el ambiente se tensó. Chopper podía observar como Usopp sudaba a raudales, Franky se ponía rojo e intentaba fingir que no oía nada y, Brook y Robin parecían tan calmados que era raro y no colaba.

Al cabo de un rato, la tensión era más que notable, Chopper y Nami actuaban de forma desconfiada, todo el mundo parecía saber algo que ellos no sabían, les molestaba, y Robin se dio cuenta.

\- Venga, no os pongáis así... Sólo son Zoro y Sanji peleándose entre ellos como siempre... - comentó Robin mientras observaba sus cartas.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Entonces, ¿¡por qué no queríais ir a verlo!? - preguntó Nami aún desconfiada.

\- ¿Para qué? Ya están muy vistos – comentó el esqueleto sin mirarla a la cara, mientras echaba una de sus cartas al centro de la mesa.

\- Además, por una vez que estamos tan centrados en algo, con tanta tranquilidad... - dijo Robin.

\- ¡Yo quiero ver cómo se pelean! - gritó Luffy - ¡Siempre es divertido! - rió.

Robin le miró con su mirada asesina durante una décima de segundo, suficiente para que Luffy la viera y el resto no se percatara.

\- Pensándolo mejor... los tengo muy vistos – contestó el capitán mientras robaba una carta del montón y sonreía nervioso.

\- Bueno, si sólo es eso... - respondió Chopper amablemente *No me lo trago... *

Llegó la hora de cenar, y Sanji no había aparecido por la cocina en toda la tarde. Todos comenzaron a desalojar la habitación.

\- ¿Y la cena? ¡Sanji no ha venido aún, y ya es tarde! - Chopper estaba algo preocupado, estaban pasando cosas raras en el barco ¡y él era el único que no sabía nada! Bueno, Nami, tampoco, por lo visto.

Robin se giró hacia él – no te preocupes, vendrá en seguida – sonrió, y le dio la espalda para salir de la cocina.

\- Me muero de hambre, ¡voy a buscarle! - salió y fue hacia el centro de la cubierta. En ese momento, vio a Zoro salir de la torre. Bajaba por la escalerilla de madera. Decidió ir a preguntarle por el paradero del cocinero, así que se acercó y espero frente al final de la escalerilla a que el espadachín descendiera.

Éste llegó abajo, y se dio la vuelta - ¡Ah!¡Joder, Chopper, deja de aparecer de la nada!

\- Perdón – respondió el renito con su cara adorable – ¿sabes dónde está Sanji? Es la hora de cenar, y nadie le ha visto desde hace un rato...

\- Hmm... está durmiendo

\- No, he estado en el camarote pero no está allí – Chopper continuaba mostrando esa inocente sonrisa. *No he estado en el camarote, pero aquí pasa algo, y Zoro sabe qué es seguro... *

\- ¿Dónde... no has mirado? - respondió nervioso.

*Zoro viene de la torre... * - ¡En la torre!

\- Entonces tiene sentido, porque está allí... ¡durmiendo! - *Qué casualidad...* pensó el reno sin malicia - Ya sabes, se quedó ayer haciendo guardia y estaba cansado. Además, no podía conciliar el sueño en el camarote así que me pidió permiso para dormir ahí.

\- Oh, qué buena persona, Zoro – sonrieron ambos - ¿Y qué hacías tú allí?

\- Hmm... Sanji... Sanji me dijo que nadie le molestara, yo me encargaré de la cena hoy...

\- ¿Tú? ¡Wow, no sabía que sabías cocinar! - eso sorprendió a Chopper.

\- Esto... sí, bueno, alguna cosilla...

Aquella noche, la cena no fue muy allá, pero habiendo cocinado Zoro... era de esperar.

Nadie se quejó al respecto, por lo menos había cena. Además, el pobre Sanji se merecía un descanso. Siempre se encargaba de hacer las tres comidas diarias para los nueve tripulantes, más el resto de meriendas/almuerzos de Luffy a lo largo del día; por no hablar de que lavaba los platos, y muchas veces hasta hacía la colada.

La comida fue agradable, todos parecían bastante "tranquilos", salvo Trafagar-senpai, que comía muy rápido, como si quisiera acabar e irse cuanto antes.

De repente, Sanji apareció por la puerta, medio dormido, frotándose los ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho, chicos, ahora mismo hago la cena... Joder que sed... - se acercó al fregadero y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

\- No hace falta, ya la ha hecho Zoro – respondió Nami.

Sanji se giró atónito escupiendo el sorbo de agua - ¿Q-Qué...?

\- ¡Luego me dices que no escupa en tu cocina! - gritó Usopp desde el fondo.

\- Como estabas durmiendo, Zoro ha hecho huevos revueltos para todos – comentó Brook.

\- ¡Está rico! - dijo Chopper con energía.

\- ¡Sanji, si no te gusta, me lo das, ¿no?! - gritó Luffy desde su sitio. Típico del glotón del capitán.

Sanji se sentó, intentando asimilarlo, y comió.

Terminaron de cenar y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, salvo Sanji y Zoro que iban a "fregar los platos", y Chopper, que le tocaba hacer guardia.

El renito salió a cubierta, y se sentó apoyado en la barandilla mirando hacia el resto del barco. La luna estaba detrás de ellos. Ensombrecía el barco y dibujaba una fina línea de luz que lo perfilaba. Se quedó mirando la luna. *Qué bonita es... *

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y vio a Zoro y Sanji a punto de salir. *¡Qué pronto han terminado! Hacen buen equipo juntos, lástima que siempre se estén peleando*.

De repente, Zoro besó al cocinero. Y Chopper sufrió un micro-infarto acompañado de un escalofrío, pero se tranquilizó a los pocos segundos. *Así que era ésto... * sonrió con malicia.

Día 3: Perspectiva de Zoro y Sanji:

*No puedo dormirme. No debo, pero aunque tuviera que hacerlo, soy incapaz* Ladeó la cabeza.

Se encontraba sentado en un sofá de la torre, mirando por la ventana. Un cigarrillo encendido en la boca, y su pelo alborotado por el viento marítimo.

*¿Y ahora qué hago?* tenía la mirada perdida *¿Por qué estoy así? No es tan importante...* su cigarrillo se consumía lentamente *¿Por qué me siento así?¿Es porque me ha golpeado con intención real de hacerme daño... ? Yo... * cerró los ojos *¿... De verdad... siento algo?*.

Recordó entonces cuando le conoció. Por aquel entonces, Sanji trabajaba en el Baratie, junto a Zeff, su mentor. Al mismo tiempo conoció a la hermosa Nami, al mentiroso de Usopp, al tonto de Luffy... y a él. ¡Cómo se odiaban, y ni siquiera eran nakamas todavía! *¿Nos odiábamos?*

Ya cruzaban miradas de odio, desafiantes... *¿Eso eran?* Objetivamente hablando, Zoro era atractivo cuando le conoció. Objetivamente hablando, claro. *Un hombre puede opinar sobre la belleza de otro sin que eso implique atracción sexual... ¿está claro? Sí*. Era un muchacho alto, delgado y fornido. Unos hombros anchos y unos músculos bien definidos. Lo del pelo verde le impactó. *¡¿Quién demonios tiene el pelo verde de forma natural?! El estúpido marimo *.

*Cuando Mihawk le rajó el pecho de un extremo a otro, sentí miedo, y eso que no le conocía de nada... Pero luego vi que ese cabeza de alga era más fuerte que eso*.

Desde el principio, Sanji supo que si se unía a la tripulación de Luffy, habría rivalidad entre él y Zoro. *¿Fue esa... una de las razones por las que les seguí?*

*Tantas peleas, tantas discusiones absurdas, tantos piques, tantos motes, tantas burlas... *

*Recuerdo lo que pasó en Thriller Bark... *

Kuma iba a acabar con Luffy, mientras éste estaba inconsciente, y Zoro ofreció su vida a cambio de la del capitán. Después... *Yo ofrecí mi vida... a cambio de la de ese imbécil... ¿por qué?*

Ante esto, Zoro le dejó K.O, con el fin de que Sanji no diera su vida por el. *¿Por qué me frenó? Nunca sabremos que pasó después, sólo él lo sabe... pero recuerdo que cuando desperté, sólo podía pensar en ese estúpido marimo... *

Sanji corría entre los escombros, buscándole, pero no lo encontraba. Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar *"A llorar"... Yo... no suelo llorar... entonces, ¿por qué...?*.

Y de repente le vio. Allí de pie, en medio de la nada, cubierto de sangre de arriba a abajo, con la ropa desgarrada y la mirada ensombrecida. "¡Zoro, ¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!" Zoro se limitó a contestar "Nada", sin inmutarse.

Durante un par de días, Zoro estuvo inconsciente y muy grave, pero salió adelante. *Pasé las noches de mi guardia... en la puerta de la enfermería... *

*¿Y qué hay de Sabaody...? Kuma nos iba a derrotar... de nuevo, habría supuesto el fin de los Mugiwara... Uno a uno, nuestros nakamas fueron desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Pero cuando lo hizo Zoro... sentí un vacío total... e ira...*

Sanji se lanzó contra Kuma con toda su furia; pretendía acabar con él a patadas, pero no fue así. Él también desapareció.

Tras dos años en Kamabaka, con Ivankov, volvió siendo más fuerte, más resistente y... habiendo descubierto su lado femenino... *Sí, para qué negarlo*. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa... excepto para volver a encontrarse con él. *... se me aceleró el pulso cuando le vi*. Estaba muy cambiado. Era más alto y muchísimo más corpulento, era como un armario de 1'90. Una cicatriz le cruzaba un ojo, aunque nunca les contó el porqué de esa cicatriz. Vestía algo más elegante, o al menos lo parecía debido al largo abrigo que llevaba.

Su primer impulso fue ir a abrazarlo, pero lo descartó al segundo.

*Si hubiera sabido entonces que... *

Y ahora continuaban su larga travesía.

Abrió los ojos.

* "No. Sanji... así no. Esto no funciona así. Lo siento" * pensaba en las últimas palabras que le había dicho. Las primeras líneas doradas del día dibujaban espadas en las olas. *No hay manera de que huya de ésto, no puedo huir de algo que está presente en cada cosa que miro... de todos modos, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza dejar la tripulación, éste es mi hogar*. Se puso de pie mientras daba otra calada * Actuaré con toda la naturalidad que me sea posible, y espero que él haga lo mismo... Nadie sabrá nada del asunto* caminó hacia la pared donde Zoro lo había lanzado la noche anterior. *Yo no... yo no le quiero ni nada por el estilo*

Una voz en su cabeza le preguntó - *¿Estás seguro?*

*Por supuesto. Yo... ¡yo soy hetero!* - Pero ésta sensación... no se va... - golpeó la pared de madera con la cabeza, y apretó la mandíbula *Joder, Zoro...*

\- ¡Nami! - gritó Chopper gimoteando desde la cubierta. Ésto sacó a Sanji de sus pensamientos, le hizo reaccionar y se asomó desde la torre.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa, Chopper!?

Chopper se sorprendió - ¿¡Qué haces ahí!?¡Nami no está! - Chopper lloriqueaba.

Sanji descendía por la escalerilla – Oi, Chopper... ¡no llores, baka! está en su cuarto – llegó al suelo y fue acercándose a él – Ayer no tenía ganas de acostarme... así que la mandé a dormir, y me hice cargo de la guardia como un caballero, eso es todo – se paró frente al renito y le sonrió, estaba aprendiendo a mentir gracias a Usopp.

Chopper dejó de llorar – Uff... qué alivio, pensé que se había caído por la borda o algo parecido... – levantó la mirada y se asustó - ¿¡Qué te ha pasado en la cara!? ¡Si alguien nos a atacado, dímelo!

\- ¿Ha? Oh... ¡No te pongas en lo peor! - rió el rubio con nerviosismo – ¡no es nada! Sólo me golpeé con una puerta antes... -*¿colará?*- estaba oscuro – *Tiene que colar, ¡es Chopper!* rió nervioso – Y sobre Nami-swan... podía haber ido al baño... o quizás a buscar algo... ¿¡Tenías que pensar que había ocurrido algo terrible!?

\- ¡Podría haber pasado! No quiero ni pensarlo – hizo un pucherito.

\- Oi, oi, no llores más, que mi pelirroja... - *Ya no me hace sentir como antes llamarla así, ¡¿será que ya no me gustan las mujeres?!*- está perfectamente – le acarició el pelo de la cabeza - Voy a hacer el desayuno – comentó Sanji mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina - ¿vienes?

Chopper se secó las lágrimas y asintió. Corrió hasta encontrarse a su altura.

Sanji cocinaba tostadas francesas, le apetecía hacer algo de su tierra natal. Chopper se limitaba a estar sentado mientras le contaba el sueño que había tenido el día anterior, y Sanji reía. Le sirvió el desayuno, acompañado de un batido de fresa.

Siguió friendo tostadas mientras hablaba con Chopper sobre sus nakamas. Al parecer, hablaban en sueños. Luffy babeaba pensando en comida. *No me sorprende*.

\- Zoro en cambio no parecía tener un sueño feliz – Chopper empezó a comer algo preocupado.

Sanji se quedó rígido *Mierda... ¿te encuentras mal ahora, verdad, Sanji? Ya sabes por qué es... Cállate, estúpido cerebro* - ¿Qué quieres decir? - *Ahora no soy tu cerebro*

\- Creo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla... ¿Se acostó muy tarde?

El rubio colocaba cubiertos y vasos sobre la mesa, *es evidente que es por mi culpa. Joder, no debería estar preocupado.* – lo suficientemente tarde como para que se despierte dentro de unas... 5 horas – respondió ocultando la mirada bajo su flequillo, que le caía sobre toda la frente. *Cerebro estúpido, habíamos quedado en que Zoro no significaba "eso" para mí, no te interpongas entre mi decisión y yo...**Sanji, idiota, estás hablando contigo mismo...*. Suspiró.

\- ¡Sanji! ¡Las tostadas! - gritó Chopper. Sanji corrió a quitar la sartén del fuego, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las tiró a la basura y preparó más.

\- Sanji... se te ha quemado el desayuno... ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Quieres que te examine? Quizás ese golpe tiene algo que ver...

\- Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un despiste, no te preocupes – sonrió al terminar la frase, *Chopper no se ha dado cuenta antes, pero si sigues así te va a pillar, imbécil*

\- Hmm... bueno, como quieras – respondió el renito algo preocupado - …venga... ¡sólo deja que te eche un vistazo rápido!¡Así me aseguro de que estás bien! - respondió con su carita adorable.

\- Está bieeen... - *A lo mejor así me deja tranquilo*

\- Cuando termines de preparar todo, te espero en la enfermería.

Chopper se marchó a la enfermería tan pronto como terminó de desayunar. Mientras tanto, Sanji terminaba de preparar todo y de limpiar la cocina. Cuando acabó con los preparativos fue a ver a Chopper. Pero antes, pasó por delante del camarote de los chicos, *seguro que está durmiendo...* se recompuso *Sanji, olvídate* frunció el ceño. Llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba el médico y entró.

\- Ven por aquí, Sanji, siéntate al borde de la camilla – Chopper le guió, mientras Trafagar le seguía con la mirada en silencio.

Sanji se sentó, y Chopper fue a coger su instrumental médico.

\- Doctor – interrumpió Law – ¿Podría ir y decirle a Roronoa que después me gustaría hablar con él? Yo me encargaré de examinar a Sanji, no se preocupe.

Sanji sintió una puñalada. *¿¡Qué tiene que hablar éste tío con Zoro!?¿¡Y por qué le llamo Zoro!?¡Él es Marimo!*

\- Mmm, ¿seguro? Yo soy el médico de la tripulación...

\- Chopper, está bien, estoy seguro de que Trafagar-san es un buen médico... - comentó Sanji mirando seriamente al cirujano con desconfianza.

\- Está bien, ¡no tardaré! - salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Law comenzó a examinar el hematoma de la mandíbula de Sanji, y a continuación su labio roto - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Me golpeé con una puerta durante la guardia, ya sabes, estaba oscuro - *Venga, creetelo*

\- Bien, ahora cuéntame rápida y resumidamente la verdad, porque ambos sabemos que eso es mentira y no tenemos mucho tiempo – hizo una pausa. Estaba serio, como siempre. Su expresión era autoritaria y dominante - Kuroashi... - suspiró – soy médico, sé que ésto ha sido causado por un puñetazo, y ha sido fuerte, pero no todo lo fuerte que podía haber sido... se podría decir que fue con cuidado - esas palabras hicieron que a Sanji le diera un vuelco el corazón - Sólo sé de una persona en éste barco con esa fuerza, y que podría haber encontrado motivo para golpearte. Así que, o me cuentas por qué Zoro te ha golpeado – Sanji se puso tenso – o se lo diré a Chopper, quien por cierto, ya sospecha que te pasa algo – acabó la frase con una sonrisa malévola, que pondría la carne de gallina a cualquiera.

\- ¿Por qué haces ésto?

\- Está bien, no hay tiempo para charlar. Cuando vuelva Chopper, nos dirá dónde está Roronoa, es opción tuya o no, ir en mi lugar a hablar con él.

\- ¿Le has dicho a Chopper que vaya a decirle que tú quieres hablar con él para que yo vaya a hablar con él? Es muy enrevesado... - Sanji dudaba de las intenciones del ojigris.

\- Roronoa lleva ausente y pensativo desde que me dijo que iba a entrenarte. Y ayer después de vuestra sesión intensiva, estuvo esquivo. No me importa en absoluto lo que haya entre vosotros, pero hoy me siento generoso... y curioso – sonrió de nuevo – así que pretendo echarte un cable, tú decides si agarrarlo o no – durante un par de segundos, le miró a los ojos, y Sanji sintió que estaba urgando dentro de su cerebro.

Chopper entró- Bueno, ¡ya está!

\- ¿Dónde estaba?

\- En nuestro camarote.

Law sonrió maquiavélicamente - ¿Estaba sólo? Ah.. estaría durmiendo, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no me dio nada de miedo despertarle.

\- No lo pongo en duda, doctor – respondió el ojigris con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Doctor, cómo está nuestro paciente? - preguntó el reno.

\- Bien, sólo es una contusión superficial, nada grave. Que se le haya quemado la comida no tiene nada que ver – rió, cosa que a Sanji le molestó.

\- Bien, en ese caso, puedes irte – respondió el doctor.

Sanji se levantó, e intercambió una mirada con el Shichibukai antes de salir de la habitación encendiéndose un cigarrillo. *Me arrepentiré de esto* Caminó hasta el camarote masculino, y llamó a la puerta. Nadie respondió. Decidió entrar, pensando que Zoro estaría dormido, y así fue.

El peliverde descansaba en su hamaca. Entró y cerro la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado para no despertarle. Había venido a hablar con él... pero quería observarle un poco antes. Fue acercándose poco a poco en silencio sin apartar la vista de él.

Sin duda, despierto era una bestia indomable, pero dormido estaba indefenso, era relativamente frágil.

El cocinero se quedó de pie junto a él. *No sientes nada por él, y lo sabes. Vamos, sólo piénsalo, es ridículo*. Zoro se movió un poco. *¿Lo es?* extendió la mano para acariciar su nuca, pero en ese momento Zoro se despertó y Sanji se apartó de un salto, retrocediendo un par de metros.

Zoro, aún adormilado se incorporó – Cejas de sushi... - frunció el ceño - ¿qué... - se sentó - ...haces aquí? Trafagar llegará de un momento a otro, tiene que hablar conmigo sobre algo.

\- No, no va a venir, he venido yo... - Zoro parecía confundido ante las palabras del rubio – ...es complicado.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿qué quieres? - preguntó el peliverde seriamente.

\- Quiero disculparme... por lo de ayer, no volverá a pasar, estaba borracho... al igual que el otro día... pero aún así, sé que no va a volver a pasar, no tienes de qué preocuparte – hizo una pausa y agachó la cabeza, no quería mirarle a los ojos. *¿A eso has venido, Sanji?¿De verdad?* - cállate, estúpido cerebro... - susurró para sí.

Zoro puso mala cara - ¿Qué has dicho...?

\- N-nada, hablaba conmigo mismo... - miró hacia otro lado.

\- Disculpas aceptadas, lárgate y déjame dormir – Zoro volvió a tumbarse.

\- ¿¡Perdona!? - Sanji se envalentonó – ¡También es culpa tuya! Me... ¡Me provocas!

Zoro se puso de pie rápidamente - ¿¡Culpa mía!?¡Yo no he hecho nada, y no vas a conseguir que me sienta culpable! - se encaró con Sanji – ¡¿estos trucos femeninos que intentas utilizar contra mí para cargarme la culpa, es lo que te ha enseñado Ivankov estos dos años?!¡¿Eso has estado haciendo?!

Sanji le dio una fuerte patada en el costado que lo tiró contra la pared que tenía detrás.

\- Eres un gilipollas... - Sanji tenía la cabeza gacha y ocultaba su rostro con la sombra que proyectaba su flequillo - … ¡¿sabes lo mal que lo he pasado estos dos años?! - apretaba la mandíbula tan fuerte que pensó que iba a romperse los dientes.

Zoro se levantaba lentamente del suelo – Oh, sí, cejas diana, has sufrido mucho. Yo sólo he tenido que luchar contra miles de criaturas día a día, con consecuencias más que visibles – dijo señalando la cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo - mientras tú te has dedicado a corretear entre travestis por la playa. Llevar vestido debe ser incómodo, ¿cierto? Además, allí no había mujeres de verdad... supongo que te masturbaste hasta el sangrado pensando en Nami y el resto de mujeres del universo – Zoro estaba siendo un poco cruel, pero necesitaba serlo. *Sólo por ésta vez, no puedo permitir que mis sentimientos por él le hagan ganar terreno, no va a jugar más conmigo. Me retiro de este juego*.

Sanji no aguantó más, y se le escapó una lágrima que no pasó desapercibida para el espadachín.

\- Oi.. - Zoro se sintió mal. *Tampoco he sido tan duro... ¿no?...* - Joder, Sanji... - susurró miró hacia otro lado.

\- ¡Cállate! - le espetó el cocinero con rabia.

Zoro se quedó paralizado, pero reaccionó - ¡¿Cómo que "¡cállate!"?! - se acercó a él un par de pasos.

\- Estos dos años he estado huyendo de travestis grimosos, haciendo asimilar a Ivankov que pertenecía a esta tripulación, entrenándome muy duro para poder protegeros... *¡Para poder protegerte a ti en caso de que algo saliera mal!* pensó, pero no lo dijo.

En la habitación reinaba un incómodo silencio, que Sanji se apresuró a romper - ¿... qué es lo que quieres de mí, Zoro... ?

*Me ha llamado Zoro... no marimo... * - Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, Kuroashi - respondió rompiendo el acercamiento que había iniciado el cocinero al llamarle directamente por su nombre.

Sanji le miró esperando una respuesta. Y Zoro suspiró levemente.

\- Ayer te lo dejé claro. Sabes que yo sí siento algo por ti, pero no soy imbécil, no me usarás – respondió. Sanji permanecía en silencio – Tengo una última pregunta antes de que me vaya a dormir a otra parte, porque ya es imposible que concilie el sueño aquí – Sanji levantó la mirada, y esperó la pregunta - ¿Sientes algo por mí?

*Sí. Dí que sí. No, espera, ¿qué estás diciendo? La verdad. ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡Es un hombre! ¿Y? Que a ti no te gustan los hombres. No, es verdad. Creo. ¿Crees? Pero... ¿Pero? * Miles de pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Sanji, era incapaz de contestar.

Zoro era paciente, pero ésto era ridículo. Si no lo tenía claro, es que no sentía nada, caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes, se paró delante de él y dijo – Supongo que la respuesta es no – Zoro salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza. Podía haber roto el marco de la puerta si hubiera querido.

Sanji seguía paralizado, allí, de pie, con la mirada perdida. *Bueno, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Te has librado del engorro del marimo. Te gustan las mujeres, recuérdalo, no los peliverdes de escasos modales* sonrió, pero fue la sonrisa que más le dolió de toda su vida. *¿A quién quiero engañar...?* la sonrisa desapareció *Yo quiero a ese idiota* y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró.

Zoro salió a cubierta, saludó a los que estaban allí y subió a la torre a echarse en el sofá.

Se tumbó y cerró los ojos. *Voy a olvidarme de Sanji... * suspiró * Sabes que no puedes... * y se quedó dormido.

Después de unos minutos, Sanji se secó las lágrimas con las mangas del traje, se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que no se le notara, y salió. Fue a la cocina, puso la lavadora y se sentó a la mesa. Pensó en lo que había pasado, una y otra vez, imaginando diferentes respuestas, con diferentes finales, cada uno más feliz que el anterior. Eso podría haber sido suyo si sólo hubiera pronunciado la respuesta correcta. *Sanji, ¿eres hetero? Siempre me han gustado las mujeres. Esa no es una respuesta, estoy preguntándote si eres heterosexual, la respuesta es sí o no. La respuesta puede ser la que yo quiera que sea, estúpido cerebro. Sanji, estás hablando contigo mismo. Has perdido el norte.* se golpeó con la palma en la frente *Perder... el norte... todo me recuerda a Zoro*.

Llegó la hora de comer. Ésta vez había decidido hacer una sopa, por variar de vez en cuando. Todos fueron tomando asiendo conforme iban llegando. Luffy se sentó en "su sitio", desde el cual veía a todos, y el resto fueron tomando asiento en sitios al azar. Sanji decidió escoger uno de los sitios más apartados del capitán, de forma que no viera las heridas de su cara. No quería que le hicieran preguntas. Cuando Zoro entró, Sanji ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, sólo le miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Zoro era un simple borrón verdoso. *Eso es, piensa en él como eso a partir de ahora*

En último lugar, llegaron Chopper, que se sentó junto a Robin, y Law, que aceptó la petición de Luffy de sentarse a su lado; no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Sanji en busca de respuestas. El rubio esperaba que su expresión fuera suficiente respuesta, y por lo visto así fue.

El cocinero comía sin levantar la cabeza del plato. Cubría la zona de su cara que estaba herida con su pelo, que se lo había peinado hacia un lado. Estaba rarísimo, pero nadie se paró a mirarle.

Nami comía mientras charlaba con Usopp y Brook. Y Zoro estaba muy serio, comía, pero parecía estar en otro planeta.

De repente, Robin hizo sonar su copa con un tenedor, carraspeó, y les comunicó que Franky y ella habían empezado una relación seria.

Nami escupió la sopa - ¿¡En-En serio!? ¡Estupendo! ¡Franky, ya era hora, ¿eh?!

Durante unos minutos, todo fueron preguntas indiscretas hacia la feliz pareja. Sanji no quería que notaran su estado, así que optó por imitar al resto y preguntar cosas. Zoro, hizo lo mismo, pero no intercambió palabra alguna con el cocinero.

\- Bueno, entonces esto quiere decir que cuando acabemos el viaje... - Nami daba vueltas a la sopa con la cuchara - ¡¿tendréis niños?! - se entusiasmó.

\- Supongo que sí, Nami-san – respondió Robin con una risita.

*Cuando acabe el viaje... ¿Qué haré cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino? Me gustaría poner un restaurante marítimo en el All Blue... * sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó a Zoro *Y él... ¿Qué hará él? ¿Y si no vuelvo a verle... ?* se quedó sin aliento sólo de pensarlo.

\- Seré una gran tía... la tía Nami – comentó muy segura de sí misma – pero no de las que dan dinero, de las otras, de las que dan amor – esto último hizo reír a todos, menos a Sanji, pero su silencio pasó desapercibido entre tanto alboroto por la gran noticia.

Zoro le miraba, sumido en sus pensamientos al igual que el cocinero.

Robin se giró hacia Franky, que la tenía agarrada de la cintura, y le dio un suave beso.

Luffy preguntaba por el beso, parecía no saber lo que significaba. *Qué infantil e ignorante, y qué feliz... a veces me gustaría ser Luffy*

Unos segundos después, se fijó en que Law y Luffy ya no estaban. *Éstos acaban de comer y se largan...* se levantó y recogió su plato y el de sus nakamas *Ni un gracias por la comida, ni hostias... En fin*

Una vez hubieron acabado de comer los demás, todos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a cubierta. Excepto Sanji, que se quedó a lavar los platos. Cuando terminó, se sentó a la mesa y descansó un rato. Se quedó dormido sobre la mesa sin darse cuenta, estaba agotado, no había dormido la noche pasada, y con tanto lío había olvidado dormir. Cuando salió a cubierta, ya eran las 8 y estaba anocheciendo, pero aún perduraba el atardecer.

Se encendió dos cigarrillos a la vez y se apoyó a mirar la puesta de sol.

Robin salió del pasillo, lo vio allí solo, y se acercó a él.

\- ¿Dos? ¿Aprendiendo de Smoker-san? - rió ella.

\- Supongo. A ver si con suerte me da un cáncer y me muero.

Robin le golpeó con una de sus manos falsas en la nuca, haciendo que escupiera al mar los dos cigarrillos - ¡No digas eso ni en broma!

\- Lo siento, Robin-chwan.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así? - dijo en tono maternal, como una madre que le pregunta a su hijo quién se mete con él en el colegio.

Él no la miraba, sólo miraba la inmensidad del mar – Nada...

\- ¡Sanji-kun!¡Dímelo ahora mismo! - parecía enfadada. Definitivamente parecía su madre.

Sanji la miró, sabía que podía confiar en ella. Le contó todo lo sucedido. Y ella fue muy comprensiva, es más, su rostro se fue dulcificando, conforme avanzaba la historia, incluso cuando el final era tan... dramático. Quizás por eso le parecía bonito, siempre fue una mujer muy siniestra. Adoraba comentar cosas terribles y/o desagradables en momentos de alta tensión, suspense o peligro.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - preguntó la arqueóloga finalmente.

\- No lo sé...

\- Pero tú le quieres.

\- Supongo...

\- No supones, lo sabes, no te hagas el duro conmigo.

\- Vale, sí – se sonrojó.

\- Entonces ve a hablar con él – sonrió.

\- No sé ni dónde está.

\- ¡Pues búscale! - ésto último impactó a Sanji – ¡Si le necesitas, búscale, si le quieres, demuéstraselo! ¡Lucha! - Sanji estaba muy impactado, la niña demonio tenía agallas, más que él en ésta ocasión.

\- Tienes razón, ¡voy a buscarle! - Sanji se alejó de la barandilla, iba a buscar al marimo, a acabar con ésa farsa de una vez por todas.

\- Yo me encargo de distraer al personal... - Robin le miraba desde la barandilla con una pícara sonrisa.

\- ¿Para... qué... ? - no se enteraba de nada.

\- Si ésto acaba tan bien como pinta... lo mejor es que no haya nadie cerca... - y rió levemente. El cocinero se sonrojó completamente, y maldijo a la morena para sus adentros mientras se alejaba de la cubierta.

Buscó en la enfermería, en el baño, en el camarote de los chicos, preguntó a sus nakamas, y nadie se había fijado en dónde se había metido, pero por descarte, pensó que estaría en su torre. Sanji se paró frente a ella. Miró al rededor pero no había nadie cerca, *Robin es un fenómeno de masas, ¿dónde se habrán metido todos?* miró de nuevo hacia la alta torre *Concéntrate* Subió lo más rápido que pudo, dado que pensaba que se iba a morir de un momento a otro, su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que parecía que iba a explotar.

Se paró frente a la puerta de madera. *Ésto es surrealista. Yo, Kuroashi no Sanji, antiguo amante incondicional de la figura femenina en su totalidad, yendo detrás de un hombre... y no cualquier hombre, un cabeza de kiwi, una alga, un mastodonte sin modales, ni sentido de la orientación, ni vergüenza, y con serios problemas con la bebida... ¡Todo son ventajas!* rió para sí con nerviosismo. Abrió la puerta lentamente. Zoro estaba tumbado dormitando, "para variar".

Sanji no dudó, pese a su terrible taquicardia – Marimo – dijo firmemente en un tono de voz que sacó al espadachín de los brazos de Morfeo.

Éste se sobresaltó un poco, pero fingió que no – Ero-cook – no le esperaba. El duelo de miradas serias y fulminantes había comenzado, no sabían quién ganaría, cuál era la finalidad o cuál era el premio, pero ambos querían ganar.

Sanji se acercó unos pasos hacia él, quedando a dos metros, aproximadamente, de distancia – Lo siento.

Zoro tragó saliva - ¿Qué sientes? - su expresión era inquebrantable.

\- Esto... - hizo uso de todo el valor que consiguió recoger de sus entrañas - He tratado de convencerme a mi mismo durante mucho tiempo de que no significabas nada en ése sentido para mí, pero no hay manera. He alimentado un cerebro mentiroso por el miedo a equivocarme – sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo, muy serio.

El espadachín estaba atónito.

\- Si es necesario, si es lo que quieres, lo gritaré por todo el Sunny. Moriré de vergüenza, y Luffy se reirá de mi. -*Que Luffy se riese de mi sería bastante triste*- ¿Entiendes? - Sanji estaba abriendo su corazón.

\- Todavía hay algo que no has dicho... y es lo único que te he pedido – caminó hacia él hasta cerrar la distancia que había entre los dos. Únicamente les separaban unos 30 o 40 cm – No tienes que gritar nada por ninguna parte... No necesito que los demás lo sepan... sólo necesito saberlo yo – le miró a los ojos – Así que, si es así... dilo.

El calor que irradiaba Zoro le estaba embriagando. Ni siquiera se había tocado pero podía notar que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Zoro imponía mucho. - Te quiero – respondió el rubio, y se sonrojó. No podía creer que acabara de decir aquello con tanta seriedad y seguridad.

\- Sólo necesitaba oír eso – Zoro lo empujó contra una pared, pero no lo agarró, simplemente se paró delante de él, a escasos centímetros – Ahora vamos a acabar lo que dejamos a medias el otro día – susurró.

*Maldita sea... ¿cómo puede tener éste efecto en mí?* Ni siquiera le había besado, y ya estaba excitado.

Zoro colocó sus manos en la pared, cerciorándose de que no pudiera escaparse, aunque Sanji no tuviera intención alguna.

Acercó su rostro al cuello del cocinero, y respiró sobre él, haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Deseaba muchísimo a Sanji, pero quería deleitarse con los entremeses antes de pasar al plato fuerte. Quería ver cómo se excitaba poco a poco, y que acabara por suplicar que le tocara. Paseó su mano izquierda apenas rozando su brazo, subiendo hacia su cara. Sanji tenía el vello de los brazos de punta. Con la otra mano, comenzó a acariciar el firme trasero del cocinero.

El peliverde pensó que hacerle esperar sería divertido, pero él mismo empezaba a cansarse, quería tomarlo ya, empotrarlo contra la pared y hacer que gritara su nombre. Observó cómo la respiración de Sanji cada vez era más agitada, y éste era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su captor. Lamió lascivamente su cuello dibujando una línea desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja del cocinero, y lo mordió, haciendo que dejara escapar un leve gemido que intentó callar mordiéndose el labio.

El rubio se moría por tocarle. Ya no aguantaba más, él no era una putilla, quería recuperar, al menos, un poco de control sobre la situación. Colocó su mano en la cintura del peliverde.

Zoro le miró a los ojos, a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Después miró el hematoma de su mandíbula.

\- Siento ésto – susurró, mientras la acariciaba la zona amoratada.

\- Me lo merecía... - respondió el rubio mirando hacia otro lado.

Zoro no pudo resistir esa expresión de arrepentimiento y le besó. Le besó con fuerza, con pasión. Sanji le correspondía de igual modo, y ambos se fundían el uno en el otro. La batalla que se había librado entre sus miradas hacía escasos minutos, se libraba ahora entre sus lenguas. Zoro acariciaba el esbelto cuerpo de Sanji. Su suave y liso cabello, su fino cuello... quería dejar sus huellas dactilares en cada centímetro del cuerpo del cocinero.

Sanji se moría por arrancarle la ropa al espadachín. Utilizó sus manos para despojar a Zoro de su abrigo y lo tiró al suelo. Le estorbaba. Comenzó a acariciar los músculos del espadachín. Cada milímetro del cuerpo del peliverde parecía tallado por un experto. Su piel no era tan áspera como parecía a simple vista, estaba curtida por el mar, el viento y el sol. Muchas cicatrices la recorrían, pero eso sólo incrementaba su masculinidad.

Desprendía una oleada de calor que lo inundaba, así que decidió que ya era hora de quitarse la chaqueta. Se la quitó, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Zoro le arrancó la camisa rompiendo los botones, y se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa sádica. Quería observar su reacción.

Parecía un depredador que acababa de cazar a su presa, y la retenía para su disfrute. Sanji recuperó el control de la situación y lo empotró contra la pared más cercana. Cada vez que uno empotraba al otro, las paredes sufrían, los golpes eran bastante contundentes. *Sólo espero que los golpes no se oigan fuera* pensó Zoro sonriendo de forma arrogante.

Las manos de Sanji intentaban inmovilizar los brazos de Zoro, mientras paseaba su lengua por el labio inferior del peliverde. Éste, sin previo aviso, le mordió el labio abriendo la herida que un día antes le había hecho. Y lamió la sangre, lo que excitó aún más a Sanji.

El cocinero rodeó el cuello de Zoro con sus brazos y lo aprisionó contra él mientras lo besaba sin descanso, no le importaba si se quedaba sin respiración; si tenía que morir de alguna forma quería que fuese follándose a aquel supernova.

El espadachín comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su nakama por encima del pantalón del traje, que tardó pocos segundos en ponerse tan tenso que parecía que iba a estallar la cremallera. Sanji gemía ante tal contacto. Pero el ex cazador de piratas no podía más, tenía que tomarlo ya o se volvería loco. Se desnudaron por completo el uno al otro sin dejar de mirarse.

Sanji le giró e intentó introducir su miembro en él, pero Zoro volvió a girarse como negativa y le dijo – Que te claven la espada por la espalda es una vergüenza para un espadachín – y ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

Zoro lo empotró contra esa misma pared, girando. Comenzó a masturbar al cocinero, quien gemía entre beso y beso. Al principio, masajeaba su virilidad con desesperante lentitud, pero fue aumentando el ritmo conforme Sanji aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas.

\- Zo... ro... aaahhh... - sus mejillas sonrosadas no mentían, aquello le estaba gustando, y mucho.

\- ¿Sabes... cuánto tiempo llevo deseando hacer esto... ? - susurró Zoro en su oído, y después le mordió el cuello – Quiero darte tan duro que no puedas sentarte en días... - Sanji jadeaba excitado – Quiero que grites mi nombre... Quiero que cada vez que mires tu cuerpo desnudo recuerdes que me pertenece... - Sanji iba a correrse de un momento a otro.

\- Me... corro... Zoro... aaaahh... - Sanji llegó al orgasmo y abrazó a su nakama. Aún sintiendo los últimos coletazos provocados por el éxtasis mordió su clavícula. Después, lo colocó contra la pared; se agachó y comenzó a besar y lamer el interior de sus muslos. Con una mano masajeaba sus testículos, y con la otra se masturbaba a sí mismo.

Comenzó a lamer el henchido miembro de su compañero de arriba a abajo y enroscando la lengua a su alrededor, mientras Zoro jadeaba y le acariciaba el cabello. Se paró a mirar como Zoro gemía de placer mientras dibujaba círculos sobre el glande, y apretó la lengua en el centro.

\- Joder, Sanji... - Zoro estaba sonrojado. Su miembro era enorme, pero Sanji iba a hacer todo lo posible por satisfacerlo. Lo introdujo en su boca hasta el fondo, consiguiendo arrancar un sonoro gemido a Zoro, quien arqueó la espalda contra la pared, y también a sí mismo. Subía y bajaba siguiendo el ritmo que el peliverde le pedía. Mientras tanto, Sanji masajeaba su propio miembro. No había estado tan excitado nunca, NUNCA, con ninguna mujer. El espadachín se retorcía de placer agarrándole la dorada cabellera, y eso lo encendía aún más. Zoro llegó al orgasmo dejando escapar un gemido.

*Mierda* Se había corrido en la boca de Sanji *Soy un desconsiderado... *. Miró fijamente a Sanji, y vio cómo éste permanecía mirándole a los ojos, con la punta de su miembro aún encima de la lengua, mientras Zoro se derramaba en él. Sanji se lo tragó sin dejar de mirarle. Esa visión era demasiado erótica para Zoro, estaba tan cachondo que pensó que le iba a estallar el pene, el cerebro y todos los órganos del cuerpo.

*No puedo creerme que acabe de hacer ésto... * pensó Sanji intentando recuperar la lucidez * … y me ha gustado*

El peliverde le levantó y lo empotró contra la pared, dejándolo de espaldas a él. Usó el semen del cocinero como lubricante, y después de acariciar repetidas veces la entrada del rubio, e introdujo un dedo dentro. *Lo que hiciste en el baño... no será nada en comparación con ésto, dalo por hecho* se dijo Sanji así mismo.

Zoro fue introduciendo dedos, hasta que su nakama estuvo lo bastante dilatado. Y después, introdujo su miembro, tocando el punto G de Sanji desde la primera estocada. Sanji gemía de dolor y de placer *¡Joder! ¡No pensé que dolería tanto! ¡Tiene un jodido leviatán por pene!*. Al mismo tiempo, el espadachín masturbaba el miembro del rubio, que no podía jadear más deprisa.

Al cabo de un par estocadas, el dolor desapareció y el rubio gemía de placer, cada vez más alto.

\- Si sigues así, no sólo voy a correrme ya, sino que nos van a oír hasta en Raftel – susurró en su oído el espadachín, acompañado de una leve risa, y después mordió su oreja.

Sanji no podía evitar gemir, eso era demasiado para él. Había follado con mujeres, pero ésto era distinto; no sólo porque estuviera enamorado de Zoro, *Sí, estúpido cerebro, ¿ahora lo reconoces?*, sino porque estaba sintiendo más placer que con ninguna de ellas. *Creo que ya no me gustan las mujeres* pensó Sanji riendo para sí *No creo que ninguna pueda superar a esta bestia parda*.

Extendió su brazo hacia atrás y agarró a Zoro del pelo de la nuca, mientras éste besaba su cuello con lujuría.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas, y ambos sentían que no tardarían en venirse. Zoro giró la cara de Sanji y le arrebató un beso apasionado, necesitaba sentirlo en todos los aspectos.

El constante vaivén de caderas, hizo que se corrieran cada uno gritando el nombre del otro, y quedaran completamente agotados. Sin mencionar que Sanji llevaba ya bastantes horas sin dormir (en condiciones).

El rubio cayó desplomado al suelo, jadeante e incapaz de levantarse, cosa que hizo reír a Zoro. Éste le cogió en brazos y lo tumbó en el amplio sofá. Después, colocó otro de los sofás pegado al de Sanji para formar una "cama", recogió su abrigo verde y se tumbó junto a él tapándolos a ambos con él.

Zoro colocó su brazo por encima del hombro de Sanji, para que le sirviera de almohada.

El rubio le abrazó por la cintura – No... puedo... más... - cerró los ojos, aún jadeante.

\- Lo sé – rió el peliverde con arrogancia.

\- Si... tu intención era... dejarme seco... felicidades... - besó la cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho de Zoro - Misión cumplida... has cazado un pirata... como en tus viejos tiempos... – rió el cocinero entre jadeos.

\- No, ahora es mejor – le miró a los ojos y le besó en la frente - duérmete – le besó suavemente en los labios.

\- Oído cocina... - susurró el rubio antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Al cabo de media hora, ya era de noche, y Zoro se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Sanji y se vistió, pero le dejó el abrigo para que durmiera a gusto.

Salió de allí cerrando la puerta, y con una sonrisa de triunfo. Y bajó por la escalerilla de madera.

Llegó abajo, y se dio la vuelta cuando... - ¡Ah! - Chopper le había asustado - ¡Joder, Chopper, deja de aparecer de la nada!

\- Perdón – respondió el renito con su cara adorable – ¿sabes dónde está Sanji? Es la hora de cenar, y nadie le ha visto desde hace un rato...

*Oh oh...* - Hmm... está durmiendo

\- No, he estado en el camarote pero no está allí – Chopper continuaba mostrando esa inocente sonrisa.

*OH... OH... * - ¿Dónde... no has mirado? - respondió nervioso.

\- ¡En la torre!

\- Entonces tiene sentido, porque está allí... ¡durmiendo! - respiró aliviado, se le había ocurrido algo – ya sabes, se quedó ayer haciendo guardia y estaba cansado. Además, no podía conciliar el sueño en el camarote así que me pidió permiso para dormir ahí.

\- Oh, qué buena persona, Zoro – sonrieron ambos - ¿Y qué hacías tú allí?

*Ññgjm.. Mierda* - Hmm... Sanji... Sanji me dijo que nadie le molestara, yo me encargaré de la cena hoy... - *No sabes cocinar... Bueno, tortillas francesas sí... más bien muñones de huevo... pues haré muñones de huevo.. ¡y diré que es un revuelto, una receta de familia o algo!... Zoro, eres brillante. Lo sé. *

\- ¿Tú? ¡Wow, no sabía que sabías cocinar! - Chopper parecía entusiasmado.

\- Esto... sí, bueno, alguna cosilla... - Zoro intentaba no mirar a Chopper, la mirada inocente y esperanzadora de un niño duele cuando le mientes.

Aquella noche, la cena no fue muy allá, pero habiendo cocinado Zoro... era de esperar.

Aunque todos comprendieron la situación y no se quejaron.

A mitad de la comida, Zoro se dio cuenta de que Robin le miraba con una sonrisilla pícara y siniestra, y se le puso la carne de gallina. Ésta, dijo algo en voz tan baja que sólo pudo entenderlo leyéndola los labios. "¿Os habéis cansado mucho, espadachín-san?" Zoro se sonrojó y trató de ocultarlo. *Lo sabe*. Robin al ver su expresión comenzó a reír.

Law comía desprisa y con cara de preocupación.

\- Oi, Trafagar, te vas a atragantar.

Éste se detuvo y le miró. Su expresión preocupada desapareció durante unos segundos, al ver la sonrisa triunfal involuntaria de Zoro por haber tenido un sexo tan satisfactorio, y le sonrió curiosa y lascivamente, tal y como había hecho Robin, y después siguió comiendo. *¿¡Es que lo sabe todo el puto barco!?*

De repente, Sanji apareció por la puerta, medio dormido, frotándose los ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho, chicos, ahora mismo hago la cena... Joder que sed... - se acercó al fregadero y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

\- No hace falta, ya la ha hecho Zoro – respondió Nami.

Sanji se giró atónito escupiendo el sorbo de agua - ¿Q-Qué...?

\- ¡Luego me dices que no escupa en tu cocina! - gritó Usopp desde el fondo.

\- Como estabas durmiendo, Zoro ha hecho huevos revueltos para todos – comentó Brook.

\- ¡Está rico! - dijo Chopper.

\- ¡Sanji, si no te gusta, me lo das, ¿no?! - gritó Luffy desde su sitio.

Sanji se sentó y comió, mirando al peliverde que estaba justo en frente de él y le sonreía.

\- No está mal, marimo... no está nada mal... - dijo en voz baja de modo que sólo él pudiera oírle, y le sonrió con picardía.

Terminaron de cenar y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, salvo Sanji y Zoro que iban a "fregar los platos", y Chopper, que le tocaba hacer guardia.

El dúo dinámico trabajaba rápido, uno lavaba y el otro secaba y colocaba. No tardaron más de 15 minutos en terminar.

Sanji se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, cuando el peliverde le interrumpió – Oi, ero-cook.

\- Dime, marimo – se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ésto?

\- No lo sé... ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Se lo contamos?

\- ¿Crees que sería un shock demasiado grande?

El cocinero rió – Probablemente.

\- Bueno, siempre podemos guardarlo como nuestro... "pequeño secreto" - se acercó a él.

\- El miedo de que puedan pillarte... da morbo – respondió el rubio.

\- Y si nos pillan... - Zoro comenzó la frase.

\- … pues nos han pillado, y se lo contaremos – y Sanji la terminó. Zoro parecía conforme.

Zoro abrió la puerta de la cocina y le besó, con los rayos lunares bañándolos.

Día 3: Perspectiva de Law y Luffy:

Unos suaves toques en la puerta despertaron a Law. *¡No puede ser!¡Acaba de empezar el día y ya está provocándome!¡Lo mataré!* Law se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta con intención de pegar a Luffy.

\- ¡Ahhhh! - Chopper dio un brinco

*Ups* - Oh, perdone, doctor... pensé que era otra persona. ¿Necesita de mis servicios?

\- No especialmente, pero me gustaría seguir aprendiendo de usted, y que me aconsejara con mis investigaciones, si no está ocupado.

Law suavizó el rostro y fue tranquilizándose – Cuántos formalismos, doctor... no me llame de usted.

\- Tú me llamas de usted – respondió Chopper confundido.

\- Hm, cierto – rió – bueno, es la costumbre... es doctor, es por puro respeto.

\- No pienses que me haces feliz halagándome, cabrón – Chopper se sonrojó.

Trafagar se puso su abrigo y le acompañó. Cuando llegaron, Chopper dejó su gorro sobre la mesa, al igual que Law.

\- Sanji vendrá dentro de poco, tengo que echarle un vistazo.

\- ¿Está enfermo?

\- No lo sé, es posible... tenía un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula y el labio roto... dice que se golpeó con una puerta... está algo distraído... y ¡se le ha quemado el desayuno hoy!¡Algo tiene que pasarle!

\- Comprendo... - respondió el Shichibukai mientras se recostaba en una de las camillas con las manos bajo la nuca. * Una pelea sin duda... ¿Con quién puede haberse peleado Kuroashi... ?* sonrió levemente * Roronoa... pero nunca llegan a golpearse... ¿qué habrá pasado? Tss... empiezo a actuar como uno de los Mugiwaras, soy un cotilla*.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sanji entró.

\- Ven por aquí, Sanji, siéntate al borde de la camilla – Chopper le guió, mientras Trafagar le seguía con la mirada en silencio *Esto será interesante*.

Sanji se sentó, y Chopper fue a coger su instrumental médico.

\- Doctor – interrumpió Law – ¿Podría ir y decirle a Roronoa que después me gustaría hablar con él? Yo me encargaré de examinar a Sanji, no se preocupe.

\- Mmm, ¿seguro? Yo soy el médico de la tripulación...

\- Chopper, está bien, estoy seguro de que Trafagar-san es un buen médico... - comentó Sanji mirando seriamente al cirujano.

\- Está bien, ¡no tardaré! - salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Law comenzó a examinar el hematoma de la mandíbula de Sanji, y a continuación su labio roto *Como si hiciese falta ser médico para ver que esto no lo ha hecho una puerta...* - ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó inocentemente.

\- Me golpeé con una puerta durante la guardia, ya sabes, estaba oscuro.

\- Bien, ahora cuéntame rápida y resumidamente la verdad, porque ambos sabemos que eso es mentira y no tenemos mucho tiempo – hizo una pausa. Estaba serio, como siempre. Su expresión era autoritaria, dominante y fría, como siempre. Esa era su fachada. - Kuroashi... - suspiró – soy médico, sé que ésto ha sido causado por un puñetazo – intentó parecer profesional - y ha sido fuerte, pero no todo lo fuerte que podía haber sido... se podría decir que fue con cuidado... Sólo sé de una persona en éste barco con esa fuerza, y que podría haber encontrado motivo para golpearte. Así que, o me cuentas por qué Zoro te ha golpeado, o se lo diré a Chopper, quien por cierto, ya sospecha que te pasa algo – acabó la frase con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¿Por qué haces ésto?

El supernova se arrepintió de estar comportándose como un cotilla. Además, no había tiempo para cotillear - Está bien, no hay tiempo para charlar. Cuando vuelva Chopper, nos dirá dónde está Roronoa, es opción tuya o no, ir en mi lugar a hablar con él.

\- ¿Le has dicho a Chopper que vaya a decirle que tú quieres hablar con él para que yo vaya a hablar con él? Es muy enrevesado...

\- Roronoa lleva ausente y pensativo desde que me dijo que iba a entrenarte. Y ayer después de vuestra sesión intensiva, estuvo esquivo. No me importa en absoluto lo que haya entre vosotros, pero hoy me siento generoso... y curioso – sonrió de nuevo – así que pretendo echarte un cable, tú decides si agarrarlo o no – durante un par de segundos, le miró a los ojos, y Sanji parecía intimidado.

Chopper entró- Bueno, ¡ya está!

\- ¿Dónde estaba? - preguntó el cirujano.

\- En nuestro camarote.

Law sonrió con astucia - ¿Estaba sólo? Ah.. estaría durmiendo, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no me dio nada de miedo despertarle.

\- No lo pongo en duda, doctor – respondió el ojigris con una sonrisa. *Soy astuto, sí*

\- ¿Doctor, cómo está nuestro paciente? - preguntó el reno.

\- Bien, sólo es una contusión superficial, nada grave. Que se le haya quemado la comida no tiene nada que ver – rió. Sanji parecía molesto.

\- Bien, en ese caso, puedes irte – respondió el doctor.

Sanji se levantó, e intercambió una mirada con el Shichibukai antes de salir de la habitación encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

*No tendría por qué ayudarle... pero desde que conocí a los sombrero de paja noté que entre el espadachín y el cocinero había algo más que piques y burlas... Es como si... Luffy estuviera haciendo aflorar una miguita de bondad en mí... Y NO ME GUSTA* pero rió incapaz de mantener su expresión seria, Luffy estaba acabando con él. Estaba destrozando su fachada como si de un muro se tratase.

\- Doctor-san, voy a ir a la cocina a servirme un café, no tengo hambre, pero debería llenar mi estómago con algo caliente al menos.

\- Oh, ¡por supuesto! No voy a moverme de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer – hizo una pausa - ¿¡No tenías que hablar con Zoro!?

\- Ah... - *es verdad, lo había olvidado... bueno, sólo tengo que tardar un poco más, será suficiente para que se lo crea* - Es verdad, pasaré a charlar con Roronoa-kun, pero no tardaré – terminó diciendo. Chopper le hizo un gesto indicando que no se preocupara. Se dirigió a la cocina. Pasó por el camarote de los chicos, y los vio discutiendo por el ojo de buey de la puerta. *Vaya... no parece que haya salido bien... * siguió su camino, rezando por no encontrarse con Luffy. Cuando llegó a cubierta, observó que allí estaban todos los Mugiwara, así que Luffy estaría por allí rondando. *Law, no te pares, sigue caminando, sin detenerte... no les mires a los ojos. Huelen el miedo.* rió ante aquel pensamiento. Últimamente no hacía más que pensar tonterías. Estar cerca de esa gente lo estaba trastocando, pero no se quejaba en el fondo, no demasiado al menos. Le venía bien un cambio de aires. "Diversión". Luffy siempre se estaba divirtiendo, ya podía caerse al mar y estar a punto de morir ahogado, que cuando le sacaran seguiría con la misma sonrisilla de siempre. *Típico de Mugiwara... *. Le hacía sentirse extraño pensar en él. Se sirvió un café cuando llegó a la cocina y se apoyó sobre la encimera mientras soplaba sobre la superficie del café, que humeaba de lo caliente que estaba.

Sin previo aviso, Luffy entró en la cocina - ¡Hola, Torao!

Law se sobresaltó un poco – Buenos días, Mugiwara-ya – respondió intentando mostrar aparente calma, aquella que le caracterizaba.

\- ¿Bebes café? Puaj – hizo un gesto de desagrado – está malo. Robin me dejó probarlo una vez, pero estaba malo y lo escupí. ¿Cómo es que te gusta a ti? - preguntaba curioso el muchacho.

\- No es que me guste, tampoco me disgusta... es que me es útil para despertarme o mantenerme despierto. Además tiene un sabor fuerte e intenso...

\- ¿Y eso te gusta?

Law se sonrojó un poco y se quedó mirandole, *lo ha dicho con total inocencia... no debería pensar mal... después de todo lo he dicho yo pero... *.

\- Eo, ¡Torao! ¡Que estás empanao! ¿Te gusta que sea fuerte e intenso? ¿Te gusta el sabor? - repetía Mugiwara, sin saber la clase de cosas que estaban pasando en ese instante por la mente del Shichibukai.

\- S-sí, supongo que sí... me... me gusta

\- Ya veo – contestó Luffy con su sonrisa de siempre – pues a mi me da mucho asco – respondió sin quitar la sonrisa. Law rió suavemente.

La conversación no iba tan mal como Law hubiera esperado. Le daba motivos para sonrojarse, pero no por culpa del pobre capitán, sino suya. *Ahora se me está pegando la faceta pervertida de Kuroashi, estupendo* sonrió sarcásticamente sin que Luffy se diera cuenta.

Cuando se terminó el café - Ha sido una agradable charla, Mugiwara-ya... - tampoco quería alargar las cosas, había tenido suerte, todo había ido bien, no quería tentar a la suerte ni abusar de la poca que le acompañaba – ...pero tengo que volver con Chopper-san, me está esperando.

Justo antes de que saliera por la puerta, Luffy le agarró de la muñeca desde atrás, en silencio, e hizo sentir un escalofrío al supernova.

\- ¿Que... Qué pasa, Mugiwara-ya... ? - alcanzó a susurrar con un hilo de voz. *No me jodas, había ido bien... ¿¡Ahora qué!?*

Con un tono muy serio, el capitán respondió – Torao... sé mi nakama.

Trafagar notó una extraña sensación. No era capaz de girarse a mirarlo, no podía. *Sal de aquí. AHORA*. Inesperadamente, Luffy le soltó la mano, momento que aprovechó Law para salir de allí con paso rápido. Nada más salir, se encontró con Roronoa, quien le saludó junto al resto de la tripulación, y se dirigió hacia la torre. Estaba demasiado serio, parecía enfadado, aunque intentara ocultarlo bajo esa máscara de frialdad y reservas hacia todo el mundo. Él sabía lo que era eso, él también hacía uso de esa táctica. Le era útil para poder pasar por encima de cualquier con tal de llegar a su objetivo; como si el resto de cosas y personas no importaran. Pero algo había cambiado ahora, Mugiwara le había roto los esquemas. Todo por culpa de su ingenua confianza, inocente sonrisa y amabilidad. Luffy sabía lo que era la maldad, la había visto en Marine Ford cuando asesinaron a su hermano Ace, la había visto en muchísimas otras ocasiones seguramente, pero era incapaz de practicarla... y eso le conmovía. Monkey D. Luffy era un pirata que no se comportaba como un pirata. No mataba, no hacía cosas malas, no robaba (si no era influenciado astutamente por la navegante)... Volvió hacia la enfermería sin mirar atrás, no quería encontrarse con Luffy, al menos no hasta que fuera la hora de comer, durante la cual era inevitable verlo.

Al pasar de nuevo por el camarote de los chicos, miró por el ojo de buey de la puerta de nuevo. *¿Kuroashi... está... llorando? Joder, pues sí que ha debido ir mal... Bueno, no voy a meterme más en sus asuntos, ya la he debido de cagar bastante... *. Volvió finalmente a la enfermería, y se tumbó en una camilla.

Chopper y él, pasaron la mañana charlando. *Éste es uno de los pocos miembros de los Mugiwara con los que puedo mantener una conversación normal y amistosa, y sin embargo es también uno de los más extraños* rió para sí.

Llegó la hora de comer, y Chopper y Law se dirigieron a la cocina. Fueron los últimos en llegar, pero nadie les había esperado. En ese barco, modales en la mesa no había, desde luego, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. A la hora de tomar asiento, Chopper se sentó junto a Robin.

Law iba a tomar asiento cerca de Usopp, pero el capitán se le adelantó.

\- ¡Torao! ¡Siéntate a mi lado! - gritó el ojinegro. *Supongo que no tengo más remedio... después de todo... Luffy nunca acepta un "no" por respuesta... *. Se sentó a su lado. Luffy no había mencionado el tema de ser nakamas, lo cual le tranquilizaba; pero al mismo tiempo, lo sacaba de sus casillas. Le ponía nervioso. *¿Por qué has ignorado su pregunta? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Pues que no, que tú ya eres un capitán. Ah, ya, claro. Ya te lo ha preguntado varias veces, y no le has dado ninguna respuesta. Lo sé, ahora cállate, intento comer.* pensaba para sí.

Sanji comía sin levantar la cabeza del plato. Cubría la zona de su cara que estaba herida con su pelo, que se lo había peinado hacia un lado. Estaba rarísimo. *¿Está intentando ocultar su cara?¿Porque ha llorado o por el golpe? Así llama más la atención, Kuroashi no Baka, debería llamarse*.

Nami comía mientras charlaba con Usopp y Brook. Y Zoro estaba muy serio, comía, pero parecía estar en otro planeta.

A mitad de la comida, Robin hizo un anuncio importante : Franky y ella eran pareja. Bombazo. *No realmente, yo ya lo veía venir* pensaba el moreno.

Durante largo rato, la conversación se centró en aquel tema, pero Law no tenía demasiada confianza con ellos, así que se abstuvo de preguntarles nada. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

\- ¡Oi, Robin! - gritó Luffy desde el otro extremo de la mesa, lo que despertó a Law de su empanamiento.

\- Dime, Luffy-kun – contestó, apartándose del carpintero para mirar al capitán.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el ojinegro.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Eso que acabáis de hacer – respondió el ojinegro con curiosidad. *¿Qué acaban de hacer? No me he enterado* pensó el cirujano.

\- Es un beso – respondió la morena con una sonrisa. A Trafagar se le tensó el cuerpo. *No te acordabas... No... no me jodas... venga... * miró a Luffy esperando que éste no reaccionara como tanto temía que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Qué significa? - Luffy parecía estar muy sorprendido. *¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!* Trafagar iba a explotar de los nervios, pero por fuera mantenía su aparente calma, aunque mostraba cierta atención.

El resto de la tripulación mantenía diversas conversaciones. Apenas un par de los presentes estaban al tanto de la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en ese mismo instante.

\- Significa que le quiero, que quiero estar con él – respondió la arqueóloga. Franky se sonrojó ante ésto último.

\- ¿Como yo quería a Ace? - Luffy parecía interesado en el tema. *¡Sí, eso es!¡Bien, Luffy!¡A veces me alegro de que seas tan panoli!* Law no cabía en sí de gozo.

\- No, Luffy – rió la morena – esto es en un sentido romántico, no familiar o fraternal - *¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Me cago en Ohara!*

Luffy miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, a Law, que no sabía dónde meterse, y "pensó" en voz alta - ¿Entonces tú..? - y de repente, y sin que pudiera terminar la frase, Law dijo "Room", "Shambles" y ambos desaparecieron.

Al segundo, aparecieron en cuarto de Law. Luffy estaba algo mareado y cayó al suelo, no estaba acostumbrado a la teletransportación; al contrario que Trafagar, que permanecía de pie frente a él con una expresión nerviosa mal disimulada.

\- ¡Torao!¡Estaba comiendo!¡Sanji va a retirar mi plato si ve que no estoy! - parecía nervioso.

*¿¡Cómo es posible que cambie de tema tan radicalmente!? Sé que lo sabe. *. Trafagar se limitaba a mirarle sin saber qué decir, esperando la pregunta, ESA pregunta. Pero Luffy parecía haber olvidado el tema, otra vez.

\- ¡Torao!¡Torao!¡Torao! - repetía incesantemente dando saltos a su alrededor.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Law no pudo conservar su tranquilidad. Luffy se cayó de repente.

\- Que... ¡Que nos devuelvas al comedor...! – la expresión de Luffy había cambiado, pero no sabía interpretarla.

\- ¿Por qué debería? - dijo de forma arrogante *¿Qué le pasará ahora al criajo éste? Eh, actúa con naturalidad ya que no piensa hablar del tema, piensa en una excusa. Tú tampoco quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó* - Tenemos problemas que tratar, por ejemplo, la falta de un plan claro para cuando lleguemos a Dressrosa. Has estado eludiendo tus responsabilidades como capitán desde que me subí al barco. Bueno, seguro que desde mucho antes – rió.

\- ¿Es necesario que sea ahora?

\- Sí... Mugiwara-ya, lo es... - *Soy un genio, he desviado la incómoda conversación hacia algo útil y necesario*

\- ¡Pues no quiero! – le sacó la lengua enfadado de forma infantil y salió corriendo de la habitación.

*Bueno, mejor así. Pero... aunque era una excusa, es cierto que no tenemos plan... se me había olvidado por completo... todo por culpa de este barco. Tiene una atmósfera de despreocupación que es preocupante*. Se tumbó en su cama y se quedó mirando las olas del mar por la ventana, planeando en silencio.

En cuanto Luffy salió de la habitación de Trafagar, se dirigió corriendo hacia el camarote de los chicos. Una vez allí, se tiró a su hamaca y se quedó mirando hacia el techo durante largo rato en silencio, hasta que Robin entró por la puerta, sobresaltando al capitán.

\- ¡Robin, no me asustes! - gritó incorporándose.

Ella rió – Perdón, Capitán-san – se acercó a él y se sentó en la hamaca a sus pies – parece que últimamente asusto a todo el mundo, procuraré ser menos sigilosa... - Luffy se limitó a asentir con visible timidez, y eso le pareció insólito – Luffy-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? Pensé que estarías con Trafagar-san – dijo dulcemente la morena.

\- Sí... ya hemos terminado de hablar.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - la curiosidad la estaba matando.

\- Sobre... el plan... ya sabes, para Dressrosa, ¡Torao es muy aburrido, es mejor improvisar! - y rió.

\- Comprendo... - respondió la arqueóloga. Luffy asintió y se quedó en silencio, esperando a que ella se fuera, o cambiara de tema. Pero no fue así, se limitaba a mirarle sin parpadear. Pretendía ponerle nervioso, evidentemente. Y lo consiguió, desde luego.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Dímelo tú, capitán-san – sonrió – ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara cuando te he explicado lo del beso?

\- No sabía lo que era.

\- Me refiero a... después de eso – Luffy se hacía el sueco mirando hacia otro lado – Luffy... - dijo ella con impaciencia.

\- ¡... Vale!¡Jolín! - Robin sonrió entusiasmada – el... el día de la fiesta, creo que Torao me besó... como tú besaste antes a Franky... - ésto hizo que Robin sonriera.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... hahaha Así que el Shichibukai te ha echado el ojo... - ésto hizo a Luffy sonrojarse – Me parece adorable... ¿Y tú, qué sientes? – concluyó fijando su vista en los ojos del ojinegro.

\- Yo... ¡yo no sé de esas cosas, Robin! - su expresión se volvió avergonzada y rabiosa, estaba completamente rojo.

\- No creo que sea una mala persona, Luffy... No digo que no le gustes... - Luffy se sonrojó aún más - … pero no podemos saber si es verdad, no es uno de los nuestros – le miró con cierta tristeza - Sé que está escondiendo algo. En caso de que de verdad le gustes, no sé si lo tenía planeado, o si ha sido un imprevisto... No sabemos cuáles son sus planes, pero...

\- Yo confío en Torao... Pero... Usopp... Usopp me dijo que tuviera cuidado con él... ¡que me robaría el corazón si no estaba alerta... ! - Luffy estaba visiblemente preocupado.

La morena sonrió dulcemente y le acarició el pelo – Pues... quizás ya lo ha hecho, Luffy-kun... – y rió.

\- ¡De eso nada, sigo notándolo en mi pecho!¡Y no dejaré que lo haga! - Luffy se levantó y salió corriendo. Llegó a cubierta, donde se encontraban los demás y se unió a ellos, junto con Robin, que le siguió.

Al cabo de un rato, cada uno fue a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Y pasó parte de la tarde pescando con Usopp, pero no picaba ni uno.

Aproximadamente a media tarde, Robin les avisó de que iban a jugar a juegos de mesa en la cocina y se dirigieron hacia allí.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! - dijo Robin alegremente al entrar en la cocina con Chopper en brazos. Era la última en llegar.

\- ¿Y Zoro y Sanji-kun no vienen? - preguntó la navegante.

\- No, estaban ocupados – rió Robin suavemente.

Usopp y Brook se miraron aterrorizados, pero Luffy miraba hacia la encimera por si veía algo que pudiera comer.

Estuvieron jugando al parchís, al Monopoli, a las cartas... diversos juegos, durante bastante tiempo.

En mitad de una partida de cartas...

\- ¿No oís golpes en cubierta? - comentó Franky

\- No, Franky, cariño, no es nada – respondió con "amabilidad" su nueva novia.

\- ¿Seguro? Por que yo juraría que...

\- ¡Franky, no te preocupes, no es nada! ha-ha... - rió Usopp con risa nerviosa – no hace falta... que vayas.

\- ¡¿Veis?! ¡Acabo de oír otro! Voy a mirar qué es... - se levantó, pero Robin le agarró la mano y le miró seriamente.

Franky volvió a sentarse obedientemente, Robin le susurró algo al oído, y no volvió a mencionar el tema. De vez en cuando intercambiaba miradas de sorpresa, terror y curiosidad con Robin, y ella reía. Empezaron a oír voces lejanas... gritos quizás... y el ambiente se tensó. Usopp sudaba, Franky se ponía rojo, pero Brook y Robin parecían calmados. Chopper y Nami parecían mosqueados.

\- Venga, no os pongáis así... Sólo son Zoro y Sanji peleándose entre ellos como siempre... - comentó Robin mientras observaba sus cartas.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Entonces, ¿¡por qué no queríais ir a verlo!? - preguntó Nami aún desconfiada.

\- ¿Para qué? Ya están muy vistos – comentó el esqueleto sin mirarla a la cara, mientras echaba una de sus cartas al centro de la mesa.

\- Además, por una vez que estamos tan centrados en algo, con tanta tranquilidad... - dijo Robin.

\- ¡Yo quiero ver cómo se pelean! - gritó Luffy - ¡Siempre es divertido! - rió.

Robin le miró con su mirada asesina durante una décima de segundo, suficiente para que Luffy la viera y el resto no se percatara. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven supernova.

\- Pensándolo mejor... los tengo muy vistos – contestó el capitán mientras robaba una carta del montón y sonreía nervioso.

\- Bueno, si sólo es eso... - respondió Chopper.

Llegó la hora de cenar, y Sanji no había aparecido por la cocina en toda la tarde. Todos comenzaron a desalojar la habitación. Luffy iba gritando que quería cenar.

Law salió de la habitación al escuchar movimiento en cubierta, y por la hora que era, que ya tocaba cenar. Había estado elucubrando un plan para cuando llegaran. Ya que no contaba con la ayuda del capitán, por lo menos él pensaría en algo. En el fondo siempre supo que la responsabilidad recaería sobre él, pero esperaba equivocarse.

Aquella noche, la cena no fue muy allá porque fue Zoro quien cocinó la cena en vez de Sanji, que estaba durmiendo. Ese gesto le hizo pensar que quizás no le había ido del todo mal al cocinero.

Law se sentó una vez más al lado de Luffy para cenar, no por que quisiera, quería estar lo más lejos posible de él en esos momentos, sino porque inconscientemente, los demás sólo dejaban libre ese hueco. Comió en tensión y deprisa, con miedo a que Luffy, demostrando una vez más su ingenuidad, dijera algo sobre el beso.

\- Oi, Trafagar, te vas a atragantar – le dijo el peliverde.

Law se detuvo y le miró con picardía, como preguntándole con la mirada "qué tal había ido". Después, vio como el primer oficial se sonrojaba y rió para sí. De repente, Sanji apareció por la puerta, medio dormido, frotándose los ojos. Pretendía ponerse a preparar la cena, ¡a buenas horas! Cuando Sanji oyó que fue Zoro quien preparó la cena, se sorprendió mucho. Vio como ambos intercambiaban miradas y sonrisitas durante la cena, pero nadie más lo vio.

*Definitivamente, debe haber ido MUY bien* pensó el cirujano con una sonrisa pícara.

Luffy cenaba bastante callado para lo que solía ser, no es que no hablara, pero se le notaba raro. Y Trafagar se sentía mal, algo culpable.

Terminaron de cenar y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, salvo Sanji y Zoro que iban a ""fregar los platos"", y Chopper, que le tocaba hacer guardia. Cuando salieron a cubierta y se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones, Law retuvo un momento a Luffy a la salida de la cocina.

\- Oi, Mugiwara-ya, ¿todo bien? - Hasta ese momento había querido evitarlo porque parecía que Luffy le buscase; pero ahora era al revés. Luffy había estado rehuyéndolo desde la comida, y Law había empezado a "buscarlo", y ni siquiera sabía por qué. En teoría, quería distanciarse de él, dado que los sentimientos comprometían sus planes...

Luffy respondió afirmativamente haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, sonriéndole, pero esa sonrisa no era la de siempre, era como si quisiera salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Ambos caminaron hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones en silencio.

El Shichibukai no podía soportar aquella situación, *¿¡Qué demonios le pasa ahora!?*, y antes de que llegaran al camarote donde dormían los chicos todas las noches, le agarró del brazo con fuerza y lo lanzó a su cuarto, después entró él, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Luffy se tambaleó, y se puso a la defensiva, esperando un ataque.

Law se le quedó mirando contrariado - ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Esperar tu ataque! - parecía algo furioso. *Usopp tenía razón, ¡planea quitármelo!* - ¡Pensé que éramos nakamas!

Law no entendía nada, se limitaba a mirarlo – Mugiwara, que no somos... -*No te desvíes, ¿qué es lo que ha dicho?*- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Me has atacado!

Law se quedó de piedra – No – contestó sin más – te he metido en mi cuarto a la fuerza, pero no era mi intención atacarte - *Law, piensa en lo que haces... ésto se está torciendo*

\- ¡Mentira!¡Quieres robarme el corazón, como dijo Usopp! Robin dice que ya lo has hecho – Law se tensó - ¡pero es mentira, lo tengo aquí mismo, lo noto palpitar, y no dejaré que te lo lleves, es mío! - Law se sonrojó. Y Luffy se quedó mirándole esperando una respuesta, o un ataque, o algo. Trafalgar permanecía en silencio mirándole. *Law... ¿qué vas a hacer... ?¿En qué estás pensando...?*

El ojigris se quitó el gorro y lo tiró. *No, no puedes. Sí que puedo, tengo que hacerlo. Mírale, ¡me lo está pidiendo a gritos!*. Luffy se fijó en como caía el gorro chocando contra la pared. El cirujano se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró junto al gorro.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces, Torao...? - Luffy empezaba a ponerse rojo, y éso fue más que suficiente señal para Law de que podía continuar.

Law comenzó a avanzar hacia el lentamente, y Luffy retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- Has estado provocándome durante toda la travesía... aunque supongo que inconscientemente – Luffy volvió a retroceder. La voz de Law era calmada y seria – He luchado contra mis demonios internos para no hacer ésto, porque no está bien, y me traerá problemas... Pensé que si me alejaba de ti sería lo mejor, pero me impediste hacerlo persiguiéndome a todas partes. Cuando realmente he conseguido distanciarme de ti, aunque sólo hayan sido durante un par de horas, he notado un vacío terrible, y no me gusta – Luffy volvió a retroceder intentando escapar de su oponente ( no quería golpearle, aunque no sabía porqué), pero la habitación era demasiado pequeña y terminó por chocarse de espaldas con la pared – me aterra seguir sintiendo ese vacío cuando abandone éste barco para volver al mío, Luffy.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Luffy tragó saliva. El Shichibukai se había parado delante de él. Sobre la cabeza de Luffy había un ojo de buey que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna, y ésta impactaba contra la figura de Law, haciéndola brillar, sumiéndolo a él en la penumbra.

Los ojos claros de Trafalgar parecían sinceros, y su pelo negro cobraba un brillo azulado.

\- Torao... - Luffy no sabía que decir, pero sus mejillas hablaron por sí solas.

Law le acarició la cabellera suavemente y después su mejilla – El que me ha robado el corazón has sido tú, creo que al menos me debes un beso.

Al ver que Luffy no le apartaba o algo por el estilo, se acercó más a él sumiéndose en la oscuridad, y, sosteniéndole la cara con la mano, depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Luffy se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, y sin ser consciente, se puso de puntillas para continuar el beso cuando Law empezaba a retirarse. Ante ésto, el ojigris volvió a besarle, ésta vez contra la pared y con más fuerza. El beso anterior había sido una prueba, tanteaba el terreno, pero ahora, una vez confirmado que era terreno seguro, había iniciado el camino.

Ambos se abrazaron. Luffy estaba tembloroso. *Seguro que es su primer beso de verdad* pensó el Shichibukai. Trafagar quería que lo disfrutara sin miedo, le acarició la mejilla una vez más, e intensificó el beso, haciendo que el adolescente soltara un pequeño gemido involuntario.

Las manos de Law empezaban a acariciar el cuerpo del pequeño, y éste hacia lo mismo con él. El beso estaba siendo fantástico para ser una primera vez, tanto, que la hombría de Trafagar empezaba a despertar, y el pequeño capitán lo notó, haciendo que su propio miembro respondiera.

El ojigris cortó el beso y lo miró atónito. Al ver el rostro encendido de su amante, sus ojos algo entrecerrados y su expresión, que reclamaba la continuidad del beso, lo levantó del suelo y lo empotró contra la pared. Luffy se agarraba a su cuello con los brazos, y a su cintura con las piernas, notando sus dos miembros rozar bajo las vestimentas, e inevitablemente, empezó a jadear. Nunca había sentido un placer así; comer era una cosa, pero éso...

Los jadeos del pequeño supernova encendían cada vez más al cirujano, que lo abrazaba y paseaba sus manos por debajo del chaleco de su amante. Cortó suavemente el beso para centrarse en su cuello y empezó a besarlo, morderlo y a lamerlo, haciendo gemir al pequeño. Se deshizo de su chaleco y comenzó a depositar besos sobre su torso. Cuando llegó a sus pezones, se entretuvo un rato mordisqueándolos y succionándolos, arrancando gemidos al joven capitán.

\- ¿Te gusta,... Migiwara-ya? - preguntó el ojigris susurrando en su oído.

\- Sí... - jadeó.

\- Si en algún momento quieres que pare, dímelo, ¿vale?

Luffy asintió con la cabeza, y atrajo la cara del apuesto supernova hacia sí para besarle. El pequeño empezaba a reclamar protagonismo, y éso le encantaba.

Trafagar le abrazó por la espalda y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo tumbó. Se deshizo de sus pantalones mientras acariciaba y besaba su torso. Había deseado ese torso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que le salvó en Marine Ford, pero se lo había negado a sí mismo. Además, no esperaba volver a encontrarse con él hasta mucho después, pero, para su sorpresa y suerte, se encontraron en Punk Hazard.

Una vez hubo desnudado por completo al mugiwara, comenzó a lamer sus muslos, y éste se estremecía. El miembro del joven pirata estaba erecto, muy erecto, Law comenzó a masajearlo mientras depositaba besos y lametones a su alrededor. Levantó la vista, y vió como le miraba excitado, con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración acelerada. No podría aguantar mucho más. Paró de tocar al pequeño, que se quejó con un gemido, se quitó el resto de la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, y volvió a dedicarse su acompañante. Pero éste se sentó en la cama y le hizo sentarse a él. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

Múltiples veces el cirujano oyó en su cabeza voces que le decían que no siguiera, que sus calculados planes corrían peligro con aquel giro de acontecimientos, pero él las hizo callar dedicándose aún más a Luffy, y al cabo de un tiempo, desaparecieron por completo. Mandó a la mierda sus enrevesados planes, ya no les veía sentido, ésto lo cambiaba todo. Luffy lo había cambiado todo. *¿Por qué tendrá que ser tan adorable?*.

El joven supernova de ojos negros sentía que se le estaban abriendo las puertas de un nuevo mundo de sensaciones que no había experimentado anteriormente.

Law comenzó a masajear el pene de Luffy, y éste hizo lo mismo. Eran incapaces de cerrar los ojos del todo durante el beso, querían verse jadear y gemir mutuamente. Sorprendentemente, Trafagar llegó mucho antes al orgasmo que Luffy, y se vino en su mano; pero no podía dejar al pequeño sin placer, así que se recostó sobre él, que permanecía sentado, y comenzó a lamer su virilidad desesperadamente, de arriba a abajo, aplicando más intensidad y fuerza en el glande, haciendo que Luffy le agarrara la negra cabellera entre convulsión y convulsión. Subía y bajaba succionando y aplicando presión al pene del joven pirata, y Luffy acabó teniendo su primer orgasmo y dejó salir un sonoro gemido, que Law acompañó con otro por su parte al notar la esencia de Luffy en su boca.

Antes de tragárselo, cogió un poco con los dedos y comenzó a acariciar la entrada de Luffy, que se tumbó.

\- Torao... - el mencionado, introdujo un dedo en su entrada en ése momento, esperando alguna señal de dolor o molestia.

\- Dime...

\- ¿... Seguro que es por ahí... ? No estoy yo muy seguro... nunca ha entrado nada por ahí...

Law no pudo evitar una risotada – Sí, te aseguro que es por aquí – y le besó el pecho – ¿te duele? - dijo introduciendo con sorprendente facilidad otros dos dedos.

\- No... me molesta un poco... pero no me duele.

De pronto recordó. *¡Luffy es de goma, no necesita que lo dilate! ¡Todo son ventajas! * y sonrió para sí. Se colocó entre las piernas del ojinegro y le besó apasionadamente, mientras introducía su gran verga en el pequeño de una sola y potente estocada. El pequeño capitán gimió, pues había tocado de lleno su punto G, y era una sensación inesperada y nueva. Instintivamente, contrajo su ano y ésto arrancó un gemido a Law. Estaba muy apretado, y hacía sentir demasiado bien. Ése placer debería estar prohibido.

Mientras tanto, las lenguas de ambos capitanes se entrelazaban con pasión, pero también con cierto cariño. Ambas recorrían la cavidad contraria y se acariciaban.

El cirujano hizo que sus embestidas cada vez fuera más rápidas, haciendo el cuerpo de Luffy agitarse violentamente bajo él. Era fuerte, pero parecía tan frágil ahora, tan vulnerable. Podría sacarle el corazón allí mismo, acabar con él. Sabía que, aunque él mismo persiguiera con tanta ansia el One Piece y lo que ello suponía, el Rey de los Piratas sería Luffy. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que le vio en Sabaody hacía ya dos años.

Pensó en sus opciones: Podía luchar contra él en una batalla justa por aquel honor. Podía unirse a él, y ver cómo su amado se convertía en lo que tanto ansiaba, renunciando así al título, pero no del todo al preciado tesoro. O podía matarlo allí y ahora, y luchar por ser él quien ocupara tan distinguido puesto; pero en algún momento de la historia, esa posibilidad había salido de la ecuación. Le quedaban dos alternativas. Dos opciones. Tenía que elegir, tenía que tomar una decisión.

Luffy jadeaba y gemía bajo él, mientras Law le besaba el cuello sumido en sus pensamientos. Sintió que Luffy estaba a punto de venirse y dio una brutal embestida hasta el fondo para finalizar, consiguiendo dejar a Luffy totalmente sin aliento ni fuerzas como para gritar de placer. Law agotado cayó al lado de Luffy tras sacar su miembro del cuerpo de éste, y le sonrió.

Éste le abrazó y le besó dulcemente. *Joder, le acabo de desvirgar en todos los sentidos y creo que el que se ha enamorado he sido yo* sonrió durante el beso.

Luffy se acurrucó en su pecho, y el cirujano pasó un brazo bajo su cabeza y con el otro, le acariciaba la espalda, haciendo dibujos en ella. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, lo necesitaban para procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar, y lo que conllevaba. Law apoyaba los labios en la frente del pequeño, mientras olía su pelo. *Me siento un poco pederasta, pero me gusta* rió mentalmente.

\- Torao...

Sonrió, y le miró – Llámame Law...

\- L-Law... - su nombre sonaba tan bien dicho por el pequeño Mugiwara...

\- Dime – dijo con una suave y cerrada sonrisa, fijando su mirada en sus grandes y profundos ojos negros. Sabía perfectamente, donde acabaría tal conversación, pero esta vez, sí iba a darle una respuesta.

\- Sé mi nakama... - susurró mirándole a los ojos.

 

El Shichibukai sonrió. Ya había tomado una decisión.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No es demasiado tarde, Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780645) by [MoskaFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur)




End file.
